A Lion's Love
by Harleenquinzel085
Summary: I added a little Twist in this story, this is original work but I did switch names. Christian Grey is a new quarter back for the Seattle Seahawks. He is rich good looking, and Ana is very taken with him in fact so much so she falls into his arms. He also starts forgetting things due to a head injury and she is there to help him remember, question is will he forget her too?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sat looking at scores of the NFL States of the Seattle Seahawks fell third last year but it was ok it was a hard played season, after losing our quarterback to Edmonton Eskimos, I felt that this year's choice in the new quarterback Christian Grey, held promise, he quit from the NFL from Detroit Lions and came back to Washington to play the game. He was born and bred in Seattle, WA. The 33-year-old was smart, young enough still to play, and fast, and could dead lift 600 pounds, my panties got a little moist at that last one.

Me a 22 editor that worked alongside my older wisecracking brother, Jose. I was adopted when I was three but he treated me as if I was his real sister. My mother was a meth addict that overdosed one Christmas morning, the next day I was placed with them, within a week I was adopted.

"Hurry up Ana we gotta go if we are going to make kickoff!" Shouted Jose from the basement. He took the bottom of the house and made it into his apartment and I took the top half since our mom was in a rest home with advancing Alzheimer's and my daddy was six feet under. We were left the house, and the business's, my older brother Ray took over daddy's automotive shop, and still made millions from it, we were his little brats that loved the relaxing life, however, Jose made the most of his life and got himself a wife Kate, and worked as an online sports blogger, made good money but not enough to survive. I grabbed the Apple laptop top and slammed it shut, I grabbed my old orange jersey, pulling it on over my head. I ruffled my wavy burette hair and pitched my pink fair skin cheeks hoping for color but nothing. My family all of them had raven hair, tan skin from my mom being half Native American and half French. I had wavy Brunette hair, Blue eyes, fair skin, my brothers were bigger people I had little to no belly, and I felt like an outsider in my own family, daddy and mom called me their little Christmas angel. In fact, my name is Anastasia Faith Steele. They changed my name when they found out what it was when I was adopted, and I would have asked them too. Walking out of my purple room to the staircase, I looked to the bottom and there was nobody there, I placed my leg over the railing and rode down. I always had a problem with stairs, ever since I was little I would lose balance and slip down them, it was a weird thing with me, I'm uncoordinated.

As I did, Jose's wife Kate, came up from the basement, I think she wanted me to be gone and leave the house and she could milk my brother for children and they could have the upstairs rooms and complete her dream of being a Vancouver housewife. However, I didn't want to move out yet and I loved the house I grew up in, the pool in the back yard was defiantly a selling point to stay. Looking for the plus-size beauty as she slammed her eyes up and down me. Me in my black short boots, and my jeggings, and my daddy's Blue and green jersey, vintage. Her in her white jersey, with a big number 4 on the front and back, McCallum's old number. The kicker. "Well here comes honey boo-boo." Her slimy name for me, we seriously disliked each other. I threw my leg off the railing and hopped over to my big brother who was just coming up the stairs. "I'm ready, is the piece sign ready?" I nodded to her, she sneered at me.

"Ladies, I have work to do with the quarterback today so I would like it if you guys kept your cool and not got blood in my truck. Now let's go!" We walked out the door and I jumped in Jose's Dodge RAM truck, Daddy left him that as well as money for me to get my own truck. I wasn't his real daughter and he treated me as if I was. I got in the front knowing how much it would piss off Kate. Her Blonde hair and her blue eyes raged as I was sitting there with my seatbelt on, Jose would pick me over his wife every time that's why I got away with almost murder and it left his wife, reeling. She opened the door, "out brat!" I shook my head my waves following as I shook. Her nails dug into the paint of the truck door as they did. Jose looked over, "Kate just get in, and you can have it on the way back." I knew it was a crock of shit as she did, I would always out beat her and she would be sitting behind my head. She snarled at me and slammed the door I didn't even flinch, as she climbed in. Jose drove away from the street and down the windy roads to the Lion's Gate Bridge to which we would get on to go the game.

"So you excited for your interview with Christian Grey?" I quizzed him, knowing he did his homework but I still wanted to know what he knew so if I did meet him I could ask him more questions, and get more work in for my brother.

"Actually I am feeling nervous, this is the first guy I had in about nine months, since last year, and the fact he is from the states, I know he is here, and has a rushing yards of uh…" He was nervous my brother who knows all the stats like he was the Don Cherry of Football put most sportscasters to shame the fact that this player had helped bring two teams to their knees in the Super bowl but this man had a fear in his eyes that I never saw. He stopped at the red light, Kate looked over at Jose. "Baby we don't have to do this if you don't want to." I shot her a look like yeah right.

"Jose I will be here to help you, you know that." He looked at the light that turned to green and looked to me, "thanks, Ana. It means the world hearing you say that." I looked behind me.

"See I'm not his wife and I am more supportive than you." _Zing!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Walking to Q West building that was home of the Seahawks as well as the Seattle Sounders, It felt like home. Kate was shooting me daggers since I burned her in the truck. I was counting down to the divorce fight. Jose was whipped, he would say he would stand up for her but he would side with me. Every time.

I went to our yearly seats, our grandfather had gotten tickets since 1974 and when he passed he made sure in the will that his kids then grandkids got to go his games for as long there was a team to play. I got team balls and foot balls from the team and I was always happy when I walked into building. Even when my father was alive and I was five he took Jose who was fifteen to a game, my first one I could remember and we went to the Seahawks Lounge, there he introduced me to John Candy, who owned the team Toronto Argonauts at the time, they shook hands as if they were brothers and he shook Jose's hand then he looked to me, who was grinning at meeting my favorite actor. He picked me up and he held me, we took a picture for that one day and that was the best day I think, I still have that picture.

I remember taking high school guys to the games, they would expect me to buy them beer and when I said no I wouldn't they would get mad and storm off. It got so that word got around that I wasn't as rich as I seemed. I shrugged it off and let it go. I got used to it, I didn't care, and really I wanted to see the Seahawks win.

There would be losing games and there was heart stopping moments in the game, and there was moments where the game would stop for a natural beauty. People asked if I liked hockey, I didn't care for the blood sport, I knew that it brought more money in and Jose covered more sport talk in hockey, he knew my feelings on the game. I pulled back my hair and let it fall down my back as I settled in the seat for about three to four hours, Jose was bring beer back and hot dogs. Just as we got settled the music started and the inflatable lion mouth came up and the cheerleaders came to the sides of the tunnel, it was time. I put my beer down as Jose and I rose to our feet, Kate stayed down. The roar of number 12 man came alive in the building, it was known that you were late to the game by the roar of the crowd. The announcer called out the first man out of the tunnel and he waved as he came out and ran to the fifty yard line and stopped, the next man came out and did the same. Jack Hyde, came out and waved his arms around wanting the crown to yell and scream his name he was the backup all-star quarterback been with the team for almost five years and still brought women to they're knees. And backs, and I knew I was almost one of them. I smiled and applauded him. I would never sleep with him, no matter how hard he tried. He ran as fast as he could, then there was Christian Grey jumping up and down waiting for his name to be called, there he was, white forearms, I could image under his helmet, his brown hair with his grey eyes, handsome smile, I did have a picture of him on my phone, stepping out of his Jeep with his rolled outta bed I don't care look on his face. I knew he was single, I knew what he loved to eat at two a.m. I knew that I had more information on him then Jose had on him. I wanted him, then took off down the line of cheerleaders. "Ladies and gentlemen welcome your new All-star quarterback, Christian Grey!" He took off his helmet and raised it to the sky, All the women rose and cheered, even Kate, I couldn't care, but I did right here and now decided I wanted him.

Watching the game closely watching the Seahawks take the pre-season game up to 14 – 3 Dallas Cowboys. Hawks winning, I was eyeing up the Christian the whole game, Kate was looking at her phone, knowing she was texting somebody else, maybe a boy or maybe one of her teenie boobied friends, one that had no personally, she leaned in, "you think you could miss the next came a friend of mine could come?" I looked at her. Knowing her motive, I had to shut her down, "darling he is gay,"

"No he is not! I checked just now he is not!" She shot back.

"I think by then he will be seeing somebody." I fired back,

"How do you know?" I smirked,

"Because he will be under me." I laughed, knowing that it maybe not true but still fun to tease her.

"Anastasia you are a selfish bitch, why can't you let me have anything!"

"you have my brother, and he will never move out because it was my father's dying wish for him to take care of me, and second I will never move out because my father left me a sizable part of the equated in that house. You have my brother the basement has two extra rooms use them to your advance, so _LEAVE ME ALONE!_ " She didn't like when I pointed out the obvious. She rose up and it was before the second half begun, "Jose I'm gone home." He nodded. "Ok see you later." "Baby don't you want to come?"

"Nope game is on, see you later tonight, plus I will be late I have that interview remember?" She got mad and marched up the stairs. He then just jumped over to her cooling seat. "What was that about?"

"Oh you know she wanted me to miss next week game for one of her friends. I told her to stuff herself. She didn't like it."

"Yeah I know, sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice I think at the time I wanted my heart to stop hurting when our dad died, now I think I want her out more then I want her in, but since it would cost me more to get rid of her I might as well stay married." I remember that day, my big brother getting married, in Vegas, a quick marriage, we all warned him she looked like she was out for money and blood and now it was the truth, she was in it for the money, if she had his baby his life would be over, and she won't lift a finger.

He knew that he was in trouble with her, he wanted out. Now we stayed quiet for the game heading back into the second quarter.

Now that Kate was gone I could my touchdown dance, hearing the Seahawks theme song, I sang along. Fist pumping, dancing, high fives all around, my big brother now was more relaxed to drill Christian. Finally the lions brought the crowd to the feet with a whopping score of 32 – 14, the Cowboys had left the building with their tails in between the legs. Now since it was the pre-season Jose still had a chance to talk to the new players with no worries of them dashing off to talk to Sport net. He went to the field and jogged over to Christian I waited up in the stands watching the maintenance clean up, then the slime ball Jack came up, to me, his red hair was a dead give way he was coming over to see me his number one fan, oh so he thought, I could vomit and he would think it was an act of love.

His voice was one of acid and beetle juice. Knowing he slept with most of the single population of Seattle just made my skin crawl. "So Ana, my Anastasia, could I take you for a drink, or maybe a night out."

I looked at him, "this might be hard for you to hear, but Jack there isn't enough alcohol in the world to make me drunk enough to want to drop my clothes and get my freak on with you." He looked me up and down.

"Why not?" I stood up and looked over the edge there was Jose and Christian below me, "Jose, sorry to bug you but Jack isn't taking no as an answer, Help!" Christian looked up. "Angel, why not jump?"

"Excuse me?" I remember saying before I leaned too far forward.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Woah!" My boots had a worn insole and I slipped on wet part of the floor where somebody had spilled their beer, sending me flipping over the railing, it was the first time and it was a 10 foot drop and yes I had seen fangirls or guys lose they're shit and fall over lucky for them Jack or somebody would catch them, now it was my turn, Jack was grabbing me to pull me, "Jack let go, and drop angel, I can catch you." I looked up as Jack looked scared that he would lose me I closed my eyes, and let go and felt weightless, I let out a little scream as I fell, Christian's arms were there as steel rods, "well hello angel, how are you?" I looked to Jose to Christian, I let out a smile, "better now I am with you." He smiled back, He looked back to Jack, "Jack I got her, you can go now." He shrugged and stormed off. "Now Jose what were you about to ask me before your angel fell into my arms?"

"Um she is actually my sister, and she is not supposed to be on the field! We can go elsewhere more in tune for this interview?" He nodded, "why not Canlis's? I know the steaks are awesome there, you good with that?" Christian suggested.

"Yes sir anything you say, you are the boss!" Jose replied with Christian still holding me in his arms.

"You can put me down you know."

"I know, but I like holding on to fallen stars and angels. Why would I want to put down anything that is potently mine?" He cooed. I think even Jose hauled in his tracks.

"You think I am an angel?" I asked as he looked up then back into my eyes.

"Yes, in fact, that will be your nickname, my angel." My toes curled in my boots, we made our way out of the building to the truck, where we parked earlier, to which Jose unlocked and Christian didn't put me down, in fact, he let me get up front and I slid in and he climbed up into the front of the cab. "Oh, Christian she likes you."

"Why do you say that?" Christian asked.

"My wife doesn't get to ride up front when my sister is in the truck." Christian let out a belly laugh that I wanted to hear all the time, it was whole, hearty, and his smile lit up the night, that now was setting around us. We pulled away from Q-West building and drove through the crowded city known as Seattle. Being Saturday night and it being a night of clubbing it was the heat of June that was making all the kids crazy with lust and ecstasy. We pulled into Canlis and Christian jumped out and helped me down from the truck, he slipped his hand within mine, it wasn't a date, we didn't know what we were but I knew I wanted to hold his hand as well as his heart. We were ushered in right away and seated to a place in the back of the restaurant, to which Jose produced his notepad and his phone with his recorder on the thing, he began rapped fire questions on Christian, and I sat beside him watching my brother and him talk, then Christian asked some questions about Jose and I, the server came in and asked about food, I told the server, I would take the New York steak cooked medium rare, with prawns on the side, normally I would look at the menu and order about five or so things but I was on my brother's dime and I had to act like a lady in front of company. Christian looked over the menu and said, "I will have the oysters on a bed of ice, about 30 or so, switch them up, you guys good with that?" We nodded. "And the lobster brioche soup, as well as the steak cooked Medium rare, and a bottle of your best wine." He turned the menu back to the waiter, and I handed mine over as did Jose, knowing he had a few hot dogs earlier he was going to have a salad or he was going to hear it when he got home. Jackson turned to me.

"You're an Editor? That must be exciting." Christian asked.

I thought about my answer. "Well, I like reading and I could read for hours and hours, most of the time in high school if I wasn't at a game I was nose deep in a book. I edit Jose's blog as well as write for a few online blogs nothing major. But my dream is to own my own publishing house and helps independent authors get a break, I was going to work for SIP but they were all filled up and I keep passing in my resume but I guess I'm not SIP mitral " I took a sip of the wine, "Jose told you I was his sister, well I am his adopted sister, I was three when I came into the picture I don't know why, my mom is sick now and she won't tell us much of anything, but she knows who we are and why were are there." He nodded as he took all this in. "But my brother Ray is the oldest and he is in his thirty same with Jose here, and I guess I was the girl she always wanted but never had." Jose nodded, just then the oysters came around. My mouth watered at the sight of them, I loved oysters the salty flavor of the sea mixed with the circus of a lemon, and it was heaven in a shell. I looked at the two men side by side of me. The need to fill my body with the first thing I saw became overwhelming and Christian looked at me as I was about to reach for a shell. "Would you like one?" I nodded, "I was going to share, but how hungry are you?" He almost breathless asked. I looked into his grey eyes, almost misty for me.

"I had three hot dogs at the game, but I could put away about maybe fifteen of these oysters and a steak as well." he smiled.

"Anastasia just has a healthy appetite." Jose chimed in.

"Really, well that is amazing but I graduated when I was 16 years old and drafted when I was 18, I know how to finish a meal angel, and I hate to see food go to waste!"

"Is that a challenge?" I quipped.

"Yes it is, but I would like to enjoy my steak before I scarf it down like a savage." Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Pussy" I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that!" Christian fired back.

"The one thing you have to remember with Anastasia is she doesn't play nice with others," Jose spoke up sticking his fork in his salad. He said it with a smile knowing it was a tease.

"I'll remember that!" Christian said as he handed me one of his oysters and fired one down his throat. Then he pulled closer, "and if you were mine, I would take you over my knee right now." I pulled back and gulped.

This was going to be a fun night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Christian paid our tab even though it was Jose who was asking him a bunch of questions. As he did, he stood and pulled out his hand to me, "do you mind if I return your sister at a later time?"

Jose sat there stunned over the next move Christian was going to say or do. I replied to save time. "Go made nice with Kate and I will come home by sunrise." Jose nodded, as Christian and I exited from the restaurant. He pulled me down the alleyway and took out his phone, "Yes Christian here, can you meet me at Canlis's in about five minutes? Perfect. Thanks" and with that put the phone away. "Anastasia, I have a question, would you like to be mine?"

"Yours?"

"Yes, like you and me, in a relationship, hand holding, kissing dancing, and all that stuff." I shrugged at his suggestion. "Or do something darker?"

"Sure, I guess. Darker sure."

"Great, I want to tell you more but we have to be in the car ok? In fact that I am out here now with you will spark something I don't want others to see. Ok?"

"Ok, but I know you're a playboy." He looked at me with daggers in his eyes.

"Anastasia, I am not a playboy, I know that term floats around and people see a video and see pictures and your life is ruined but I want you to know I am an honest man who if I choice will love the right woman with all my heart, and will do so for a long time, I haven't been in love for so long and you look like, well…"

"An angel?" I pushed.

He looked into my eyes as I said it, and leaned in as he did so did I, in the alley I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, his full lips taking over mine, his mouth tasted of the sea and mint. I didn't complain but I wanted him closer, closer than any man had gotten before I wanted to be with him when the sun rose and set, I wanted to dance around his home in my underwear and have him watch. His tongue pushed against mine and I pushed back, I wanted more, his hips pushed me into the brick wall of the restaurant and I felt his erection pushing into me, he wanted me, as much I wanted him, I could pull my jeggings down and he could have me in the alley. Right here and now. I heard a car revving engine pull up behind us that pulled us back to the here and now. "Mister Grey here you go." A young man who looked very flamboyant jumped from the red Audi R8 Sydper and passed him the keys, "I will see you tomorrow yes sir?"

"No tomorrow is your day off, as it is mine, see you Monday morning for practice." The young man looked disappointed as if he wanted to show off the car. Christian smirked, "son there will be other times, now go home and be with your man I'm sure he misses you." The young man turned on his heel and left. Christian came to me and opened the car door for me. I slid into the passenger seat like a glove and Christain came into the car shortly after.

"This was a gift from the Seahawks for me joining the team, when you play for the NFL they give you perks like cars, cash, women, anything you want, you rake in the money for them and they reward you well. But that's why I wanted to talk to you."

I nodded. Engrossed with his every word.

"Look I know you come from a hard working family, I did a little research on your brother before saying yes to his blog, but I wanted to know more about you, and there wasn't a lot that came up on you. That's what I liked but that's what makes me nervous, some women want me for the title saying they slept with me, but really I don't want that with you, I want you for just you, and I want you to want that to me, to just want me. I do want you to sign an NDA, as well as a contract stating what you will and will not do. I know that the media can say some mean things and I want you to just trust what I have to say. If people ask what we are, you say honestly, you are my girlfriend. Okay?"

I nodded. "Ok, but why?"

"Just I never had one, well I had a few but it never worked out. It always worked, school and football. I mean I have had sex but it never meant anything, but girls get pictures with me and say they slept with me which isn't true, but I never had one girl I could come back to."

I was thinking back to the last person I was with, it ended months ago, and it was just a friend with benefits and he left me for some model, not that I cared, well maybe I did, but looking at Christian driving the car into the night. "I know how you feel, I was always a second choice, I am not a girly girl, I don't get my nails done, I don't go out shopping for clothes, I like book shopping, and I am obsessed with books And I like riding in pickups and camping, I am anti-girl, I don't like dressing up, I like the taste of beer and whiskey, and I work out a lot. Most girls like pink, I think that's too girly for me."

He smiled, "ok if money was no object where would go in the world?"

I paused and thought about it. "Well there was London then there was Nepal, Japan, China, Paris, and Brazil. Faraway lands"

"Why haven't you gone?" He quizzed.

My eyes fell to an imagery string that was on my leg, I picked at it. "My parents got sick and I stayed behind to take of them, but it was too late for my dad, and my mom is slowly losing her mind, lucky for me she still remembers me, one day she will look at me and I will be a ghost. I try to go see her every day so she won't forget me."

He took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles, "I'm sorry for your troubles." He placed his hand on my knee the whole time back to his house.

"Do you like hockey?" I laughed out loud at his question,

"I guess my brother didn't tell you, but I dislike hockey to the full content. I was playing for a minor league when I was younger, my best friend. She and I played on the same team for years and our boys knew not to take the puck away from us, but I had this move where I would grab the puck back by hooking a guy in where well I would hit him in the balls." He shifted in his seat, he could tell he had been hit there a few times before in his life.

"Ouch."

"When we're going to be picked to play in the majors we knew, still we tried out, and didn't make the cut, we knew that minors were as far as we would get." Remember that day I threw my gear all around the change room scaring the people in there, I broke my helmet and I wanted to rip all my gear to tiny pieces but it was stronger than me. Most of my teammates advanced and I stopped watching hockey simply because I didn't want to be reminded of the fact I never got farther than where I did. I wanted to pretend it was all okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We pulled up to the steepest hill in West Vancouver he parked his car at the top, "sorry angel, we have to walk the rest the way." I jumped out of the car, and I looked at him,

"Did you just buy this house?" It was painted brown stucco, and it faced the ocean. He nodded, he dove into the history of the house but I knew that part, in fact, I was about to slam him. "I know the owner or the one who built it, he was a good family friend, and his wife is this teacher turned housewife. I know them." He stopped and looked at me from the down the stairs and look at me.

"Will you sleep over tonight?" He asked.

"Can you catch me where I fall?" He flashed me his perfect teeth, and held his arms open for me,

"Jump and I will catch you." I looked at where I was jumping from, "don't worry I will catch you." With that, I looked down and bounced up to his hands reached for me almost missing me he grabbed me and my legs wrapped around his waist, "there we go." He pulled me close to me and he opened the door the alarm sounded he pushed in a code as I turned my head away, he kicked the door closed and carried me up the stairs, I held on as if I was nothing. "Tomorrow I will show you the house, right now it's dark out. And I want you to put you to bed" he walked through walk in closet and through to the bedroom, like the two rooms were joined but it was his and her space. There was one bed out and it had a mirror as a head broad. I felt him open the door and take me to another room just five steps from his room, "I want you all to myself but I want to get to know you more." I looked at him as he placed me in a room that was the guest room.

"Do you do this with all the other girls?"

"No, you're the first."

"So you don't think I will jump your bones if I sleep with you?" I smiled knowing I would.

"No I know your intent lady, but I won't be a perfect gentleman." Christian cocked a devilish smile. I laughed,

"I wouldn't be a lady for what I want to do to you right now." He groaned he knew I was making him hard to leave.

"Angel if I don't leave now I will do something I will regret and I want to keep you and make you mine, and it starts with a healthy courtship and signing a contract and not jumping into bed."

"What if I came back because of the sex and not for the relationship?"

"I don't want that, can we drop it and we can talk in the morning?" Christian pushed.

I nodded, he was right, he kissed my forehead lightly and turned and left the room. I looked at the bed, maybe it was best I sleep here for the while, it will give us to build on, and dinner was all but the best. He was trying to be a perfect gentlemen, he wanted to impress me to woo me. I took out my phone and looked at his name on Google seeing what the internet had to say about him, he was right there was a lot of women but maybe I was here to clean up his act to show, new town, new team, and a new girl. I looked out there was a little deck there for me, I looked out the ocean, it was a nice night, I opened the door, and let the summer come in, I pulled my orange shirt off and my bra, and took off my boots along with my Halloween candy corn socks, and my jeggings, I didn't have clean clothes, I pulled on my orange jersey again, and slipped under the covers and I looked out and heard the ocean waves lapping the coast, I wanted him, now laying over me, taking my breath away when he was sucking my breasts. Wishing he was sucking on them with his big full lips, wishing he would go lower, like the waves I wish he was caressing my lower have with his tongue and hold me there, with that my legs fell open and I began to work my body into orgasm thinking of the next thing my lover would do. He was lapping up my juices, my legs began to shake as my body drew near to ecstasy, then just then he entered my body, I sucked in a sharp breath as I felt my body take in his imagery length, pulling his body close with one hand I wanted him to drive the point him. Which he did, his body was everything I would want a man's body to be and it was mine. Just as I was thinking about his cock driving in I opened my eyes to see his face in front of me, I reached up to kiss it only it was a ghost of my mind concocted of him. He stiffed in within me and my body followed, I moaned his name, again and again, until silence. I looked around and the sound of the water was the only stereo I heard. I wanted to sleep but I wanted Christian, I looked to the right of me wondering if he was jerking off or he was sleeping. It wasn't long before my eyes grew heavy and the ocean became white noise.

The next morning I awoke to a bright morning sun cresting the horizon, it was surely the best way to wake up but I had to think about what day it was and if I was needed to work today. There were no emails from my boss. Just as I looked at my Blackberry, it died. Jose was trying to get me to work to pay off my schooling, the competitive eating was a lie Jose knew I ate more than anybody in the family, and we just told that to people so they won't think I was a pig when it came to food. My parents did teach me one thing and that was I had to work for everything in this life.

I looked at the clock at the time, and it was 7:30 am. I laid there looking at the sun and the water, watching the ferry to the inner islands of the Puget Sound leave and I thought it was beautiful. I flipped my sheets back and walked over to the deck and looked out over the water, breathed in the salty aroma, the sun was half way over the hills and I was looking out on the most breathtaking view.

His sharp intake made me jump but I knew he was there. "Gorgeous isn't it?"

I turned to look at him and back again, "yes it is, I can defiantly worth every cent you paid." He beamed,

"Yes, I did, but I got this house with the first Super Bowl I won. I always loved this part of Seattle." He turned back to the house, "I wanted to tell you my house manager is here to make us breakfast, would you like some? Eggs? Bacon? Pancakes anything you like its downstairs waiting." My mouth was watering at the words that were coming out of his. "Also if you want to wear something else then what you have on now I think I might have some old clothes from my ex that might be here." He pulled back the closet, and it was full of clothes, my mouth dropped open at the sight of something just as radiated as the ocean. "Some of it may fit some of it may not, but pick out the things you like and I will make sure you have a healthy clothes section next time you are here. That is, of course, you want to come back again." He smiled, he turned and left. As he did I called out "thank you!" I ran over to the closet and looked for a pair of jeans or a pair of sweats, sure enough, the woman wore a size 10, like me, there were a few dresses in there, maybe one pair of jeans but the rest was office wear, and one pair of sweat pants. I wondered why it didn't work with his ex. It made me think the man was an all-star quarterback and he came from a great town then to the states to make great money. He could afford to get anything he wanted. That made me think of a question Jose asked last night about his head injury he got while playing with the Detroit Lions. Made me think he was getting away from the team simply because he didn't want to be hurt anymore before losing his mind. I pulled on the sweatpants and a black tank top. I made my way through his room when I found a blue plaid shirt I grabbing it, smelt like him. I put it on wrapping the tails around my waist I walked through the rooms down the stairs to the landing that came to another set of stairs. I gulped knowing how much I would hate to get hurt on his stairs, I sat on my bum and took each stair one at a time, by the time I got to the landing I could see him reading the paper, I looked over and thought ok, I can do this. He looked up and called to me. "We're in here Angel." I went down there in the hallway and there was a living room with a kitchen beside it, there was sitting up at the top and a blonde hair and green eyes, a kind smile as she made Christian's food before him. She turned to me, oh shoot I knew who she is.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Christian stood up and walked over to me, I knew that it was Christian's mom but why is she working for him? "Anastasia, this is my housekeeper, Gail, she takes care of the house when I am not here." It cleared a few things up, "also she does live here only 50 percent of the time." That cleared up the rest.

"I see"

She nodded at me, adding a glowing smile. "I didn't sleep with him, he was a perfect gentleman. " I felt the need to announce it.

"Oh dear, I wasn't thinking about that you I promise you that." She turned her cooking I looked at the empty seat, and climbed up in it, and waited.

"How do you feel about a hike today Angel?" Christian turned the question to me.

I nodded, "that sounds like a good idea, I don't know if I work today, so I will have to get in touch with Boss" I was beginning to like him, I liked that he was a sweet man who wanted to care for me. He nodded, "do you need to call him?" I nodded. "Yes, but my phone is dead. Do you have a Blackberry charger?" He shook his head.

"I have an Apple phone, let me go look in my office if I have one." I looked him confused, the man played a professional sport and had an office? I watched him as he walked down the hall.

"He has an office for is another business, he owns a few cross training gym's in the states, as well as here in BC that was the main reason to come home because he wanted to check out on how they are doing."

I nodded, absorbing the information, when he walked back in, "you're in luck! Where's the phone?"

I passed him my phone, and he plugged it over at the counter. We were served breakfast and began talking about the game the night before.

After talking to my employer when my phone turned on he told me he didn't need me and to enjoy the day. Gail left shortly before noon promising us that she would be back soon. "She is nice," I noted as Christian sat in the living room looking over the books, and soon as he found one he pulled out another book. "Yes she is, she likes you already, here, you said that you like reading?" A small smile crept across my lips as I took the book from him, I looked at the cover, I took to the back porch which had a wooden wrap around deck, with glass as a railing, I looked out and saw a beautiful sail boat crossing the waters. Sitting on the arm chair I pulled my legs up and settled into the book I was given, something about economics, looked like a small study of his. I pulled into a slow read trying to understand the words before me once and while I would look up and see the ferry coming or going, I understood that the docks were close by I wanted to know how close, I looked out and thought about all I knew about this man and about where I saw myself, his house was beautiful and I don't think he was leaving this state anytime soon, but it was nice to know a man like him wanted to be here. At least enjoy my company enough to let me read alone. I heard shoes coming up behind me as got back from daydreaming. "Hey, the cleaners are here to help Gail, ready to go? I can drop you off at home afterward or we can come back here, it's up to you." He held his hand out to me, soon as I took his hand and stood.

"I want to stay, I want to get to know you more." He pulled me into a full embracing hug,

"I want you to stay too." We walked hand in hand out of the hallway, looked to the young woman cleaning the kitchen.

We walked back up to the landing and Christian didn't say a word, we walked over to his garage, looking at it he pushed a button and as it opened there sat a Brand New Red Sedan Audi and a brand new AUDI SUV. No wonder he parked at the top the car won't have fit. He went to the passenger side of the SUV and opened the door, I slipped under his arm and grabbed the handle for the swing up putting my foot on the lift and throwing myself into the front seat. "Practice much?" He was referring to when I would bounce into my brother's truck. I nodded. He shut my door and jumped into his side. We drove up the steep driveway up to the closed off one-way road. We came to the top to have the mailman coming down, he grabbed his mail and drove away.

We pulled outside of Discovery Park and I looked at what he meant by a hike, "this might take me a few years to complete." He laughed at my joke.

"Ana we are not doing a full trail, just half of one, It's easier to do for beginners." I shook my head,

"I don't think so." He chucked,

"You're cute you know that?" I shook my head, this will be an interesting first date.

We climbed out of the truck I look one last look at the sun as I did, I looked to Christian and the biggest climb I didn't want to do, "it's better this way, I do this all the time you will love it." I pulled back, no I didn't want to do something so hard, not that I didn't like hiking I didn't want to do one that would kill me on my first day out. "What's wrong?" He noticed me pulling back.

"I don't want to do something so hard. Like I like walking and hiking, but I haven't been on this trail in about never! So I was avoiding it because….well…" He laughed.

"Nice try, come on if you know how to hike you and I will be finished in a few hours, perfect way to get to know each other." Then he pulled close to me and whispered in my ear. "Plus if you finish this hill in an hour I will fuck you senseless tonight."

"Let's go hiking!" I almost shouted.

We made our way slowly up the gated off area, and there were people coming and going up and down from the grouse grind, and I made up my way up the path, we started slowly, Christian was right behind me I kept looking up as we joked about how much fun we would have tonight, he kept encouraging me to go faster, until I was in a slight jog up the dry dirt, he kept on my tail saying "go faster, come on Ana you are doing great." He was pushing me, as I was racing up the hill, back and forth on the flat path then upon the three or four steps to the next flat part, half way to the top he looked at me, "ok just stop." I did I looked at him. "This isn't fair, I am making you run like one of my girls, one of my ex's I used to do this with them because they liked it, but also so then I would get a workout in, I'm sorry."

"I was having fun," I proclaimed.

"I know you were but I lead you here under false pretenses, if I was honest and saying I wanted to work out we would be staying home you'd be reading still and I would be on the treadmill the thing is I am not good at is the relationship bit. I just wanted you to know, that's why I am delaying sleeping with you, it's not that I don't want to, trust me nothing would give me the most satisfaction of me getting into your pants, I don't want that, I want a long term happy ending, I want your trust and ever since you fell into my arms I wanted nothing more than that happy ending." I looked into his lost eyes.

"You won't lose me." He pulled back as I wanted to kiss his lips, I looked away, "fuck the paperwork." He pulled me close and my hands were bound behind my back and I backed up against a tree, and I felt his hips digging into me. I felt his arms slip around me. We heard footsteps coming up behind us so he pulled away from me only to have a small group of hikers pass us.

"I think we are done for today, why not we go back?" I nodded still in a lull with that powerful kiss. "I have an idea because I got here under false pretenses, why not you ride my back until we get the top, I need the extra weight as if I am carrying an extra player." I laughed.

"I'm not a 300-pound football player,"

"No, you're a 100-pound angel." I giggled at his flirt.

"Charmer," I said as he got into a squat to take me on his back.

"You know it, baby." He started running again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A few hours later, I was watching Christian, grill up some steaks on the BBQ, I knew he said something about a tour so I wondered through the house, Looking at the beautiful home I was looking at the big picture windows, all nicely lined up, all with a view to the ocean, I walked down there, in the back was a white room, clinical but still a white room with couches and paintings. I looked around and thought to move on. I walked pass the front foyer, looking over the larger round oak table, I ran my hand over the smoothness of it, it tickled my senses in a way I never felt before. Seeing the closet for the coats to the left then down another hallway, there was a hallway followed by a staircase down, I looked into the office and there was an office with a bathroom off to the right, I looked to the wall and it was a painting a mural actually, finding the light switch I looked and it was of the world. "It's the places I have, haven't been, and where I want to go, so far in three to four years I'll have checked marked all the places I have wanted to go, and I am ready to do them again." He turned to me, "maybe with you?" I shook my head.

"Maybe, what's up?"

"Dinner is ready, did you want to eat outside or in? It's a beautiful night." I smiled,

"I am merely a guest in your company, I would love to go anywhere you are."

We walked out to a sun setting evening, it was still bright out but it still held so much beauty in its light. I watched him as he placed two plates out one in front of me one in front of him, both with grilled hot meatness on it, and salad on it, the music cooed in the background, a song I had not heard in a long time I thought it was Ed Shreen but it was Hedley, I beamed as I listened to the song heaven in our headlights. It brought back many memories of me working over a hot stove in kitchen, then I stopped, I thought back to when I got out of school and worked and saved, I never been anywhere but work, most of my girlfriends or people I knew never really knew I had been through so much, and I just pushed people out for the fact I didn't want to deal with the sympathy, I swallowed what was in my mouth, and I pushed the steak away. "Something wrong?" He quizzed.

"Not with the food no, just I don't have many friends, and I never told people many things, the only person I really looked up to was my brother, I mean I am not anti-social I just lost track of the most important friends in my life, and I can't say I have a good memory, I don't associate music with a memory" I shrugged.

"Well," he stood in front of me, "let's change that, right now." He walked around to me and clicked on a song that was slower. "Care to dance with me?"

"Right now?"

"No next week." He replied in a dry tone. He took my hand that I offered him and he pulled me up to his chest, he took his time, taking the lead, he was slow, that and I couldn't dance or at least well, I would pretend I could dance, be like those Indian belly dancers. He led my body, just simple steps, one, two, three, four, slow, slow quick, quick, slow. He led me out around the deck, hearing the singer sing about witchcraft. It was all noise, but I had one thing in my arms that was making all worthwhile, a memory with Christian dancing, something if we never worked out after tonight I could hold on to this song and remember dancing. The sun was cresting the mountains when we were dancing the whole way of dinner, I was in a blissful state. I didn't want to leave and I didn't want to go. I looked into his eyes as if was magic I could tell he was thinking the same thing I was, and his lips traveled to mine, and locked on, placing his hands on my body, I placed mine around his neck, this is what happy moments are made up of.

After our dance, Christian ask if I wanted to stay the night again, as much as I did I need to get home and get some clean clothes, he looked disappointed but he understood.

I just got in under 10 pm, I waved to him as I got to the top step of my North Vancouver home, I let myself in and heard silence, knowing Jose was working, Kate was either helping him or out with her parents, I was by myself. I didn't know what to do. _"You should have stayed"_ my subconscious shoved in my face.

"Yes, but it would mean another night with no sex and aching groin if I did stay. This way I get to sleep in my own bed!"

"Who you talking to?" Kate's shrill voice came up behind me, I had to tell somebody of my night as well be Kate. I didn't have anybody close.

"Myself." She nodded then turned back, "what are you doing home?" I probed. She just walked into the kitchen and was busy at the counter, making a cake.

"I'm making an 'I'm sorry cake' for your brother for how I acted. I know you rank first in the family and I know your deal, but I know that when it comes to you and him you are number one like the daughter him and I was going to have…" Her voice trailed off and she started crying. I never knew. She stood there shaking then I ran over and hugged her as she collapsed in my arms in a full sob. "I got you, what's wrong?"

"I wanted, I wanted," she chocked on the words and nothing made sense. "I wanted it to live we have been trying but it happened we wanted to tell you soon then all of a sudden one week she was the. There then the next…" she hollow cry came from her, as my night of romance was over taken by a grieving mother to be. I held her on the main level kitchen floor and patted her hair as she sobbed in my arms.

"Does my brother know?" I asked as soon as her sobs turned into softer weeps, she shook her head. "I wanted to tell him on Saturday the day of the game since it was our five weeks of having the baby with us, but he didn't even notice or care, even when I was drinking beer his beer, it didn't even click to him there was a problem." Just then the front door opened and Jose came in, there we were on the floor, holding each other, Kate made a move to get up only to have me hold her down, "You should tell him." I replied.

"Tell me what?…" The look on Kate's face told it all to him in about three seconds. He sank to his knees, all in a moment it all came out in one big rush. He knew what had happened.

"When did you find out about it?" He demanded.

"Fri Friday." Kate wiped her eyes then shook as if she couldn't believe the loss herself. He sat in the kitchen with the two us, and he couldn't believe his luck. He looked over to her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't more in tune, what did the doctor say? Because this is the second time this has happened."

"Wait, what? You guys are trying and this is the second time that you guys miscarried? I am stunned at the fact that the baby never lasted longer than 5 weeks. If anything that's you're late to your period than two weeks later it shows up unannounced." I pointed out.

"Thank you, Ana, that isn't how it works!" Now that is the first time my brother had ever been mean or cross with me. "It is related to everything else, stress, change in diet, environment, there is a lot going into making a child and I'm sorry but we are basically raising you!" He ran his hand through his hair, then looked at me with annoyance "You know what? Get out. Go be with Christian, or anybody else but away from me!" He stood up looming over me and Kate. I hung on to Kate now scared of my own brother. He lunched for me and I let go of Kate and I ran the other end of the house away from him, and out through the dining room and up to my room, I locked the door. I wanted to be alone and I got a woman who is upset she didn't have a baby and brother who was mad at me, as far as I knew this was not how I saw my night going.

The next morning, I slept with most of the clothes on, I got up and changed. I went downstairs and Jose and Kate were out already. I wanted to see mom, lucky for me, my daddy brought me a VW Beetle light blue with his life insurance money when he passed I got it, I think he would want me to have a new car, but I loved how she handed. He wouldn't have liked it, and I didn't want to know if he did or didn't. I wanted to see my mom, and that's all that matter. I pulled into the Queen Anne Manor nursing home, one that took care of Alzheimer's patents, and I looked around for my mom. There I found her in the dining hall, I found my 70-year-old mom, my second favorite person, she was young to get Alzheimer's but she got me late in life. Her gray hair looked sliver and I thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. My mom was hard as nails but my daddy had a soft spot for me. He was the one who filled in my paperwork or that's what Jose said. I got down to mom's level, "Hi mom, do you remember me?" She petted my hair, touched my cheeks, she pushed her big round rimmed glasses up her nose and thought long and hard, then smiled. "My Ana, Anastasia!"

"Yes!" Another day and she remembered my name again. I hugged her and she wrapped her frail arms around me "Oh Annie, I missed you, when can I come home? Bob should be home from work soon and I need to make him dinner." It was only nine am. Just finishing breakfast with the rest of the people, I made a point of coming to see her every day since she was five minutes away but it still tore me up something fierce leaving her behind every time. "Um, mom, dad isn't alive anymore." She told me she was going to cook for him every time I came and every time I had to break it to her that he was gone. But I would kiss her forehead and tell her how much I loved her and we would go for a walk. This time I was going to take her for a drive. She sat there and looked wistful, the poor old woman, my mom.

"Mom I'm breaking you outta here, we are going on an adventure." Just then one of the nurses came and stopped us. Saying something about it not a good time to take my mom out. And my perfect day in Park Place Market with fish and chips was a bust. I looked in my mom's eyes, how I longed for her perfect green eyes, but she called me her special dear, that no mattered what the kids said I was always better than anybody else.

I put my hand on her shoulder, and she looked up and patted it.

"Are we going home?" She looking wistful.

"Not today mom, not today." I stood there and watched her poor heart break again.

That afternoon I made nice with Jose and went to work, I put on my black sports bra on under my tank top and my black Lululemon sweat capris, I pulled my Willie Nelson bandana over my head keeping my hair out of my face and poured myself into a workout. Thinking about the next three hours I didn't look up, in fact, Christian came walking in into the back and took my mouth in his as I was about to ask how he knew where I was, "What are you doing here?" I gasped as he let go of my mouth, in the middle of a spin class and I was making out with the all-star quarterback. I turned back to the here and now, at 20 other girls gapping at me. "Why haven't you called me? I was hoping to take you out tonight." Followed by 15 of them "awing" over my man. "Totally from a romance novel right?" My subconscious remarked.

"Sorry busy with family today and work, and yes so sorry, maybe later tonight." I dismounted from the bike so I could talk to Christian in private. "Look my plate is full and if I saw you more then something would fall off my plate." He nodded at what I had to say, followed up with

"Ok now that I have you out of there, let me take you to dinner." He motioned to his Audi R8, I turned to it and looked at what I was wearing, it was only six pm and I wasn't even dressed ready to receive.

"Can you take me home so I can change?" He nodded, I left my car at home, so I could ride with Kate to get to the gym. Christian opened the car door for me and I slid in, and I didn't want to stink up the nice leather with the smell of sweat all over me, and body odor. I wanted to take off my shirt and my pants so I won't be so disgusting, but he got in as he did, I was scared of what he thought of me in my workout clothes.

"What?"

"I want to get outta this clothes so fast you have no idea. I don't care if I am naked as I run to my house I don't want to make your nice car stink of perspiration!" He chuckled at my comment.

"Oh please! I just am thinking to myself you smell like…" He pulled closer, then got a good sniff, followed by a face of disgust.

"I told you! Ripe smell!" He wiped his eyes.

"Does it come with a shower?" He begged I nodded.

"Yeah, I will shower and change when we get back." We pulled away from the curb and into I-95 traffic.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I walked up the front door steps knowing my door was unlocked only Kate left this evening and Jose had locked the door. I tried it and it didn't turn over. "Shit" I mumbled under my breathing knowing I was locked out.

"What's wrong?" He questioned.

"The door is locked normally Kate is home when we go out, in case we forget something but she left and took my car!" Noting my parking spot was now empty, "to go help Jose at work!" I turned back and forth looking for an answer. I looked under the rock, that we normally kept a spare key, it wasn't. "Shit this is going well, ok let me try the back of the house." I ran around the steps to the back of the wooden gate unlocked it. Christian in tow watching my every move, thinking how I was going to get into my own house. I ran to the back French door that led out to the pool. I pulled on the locked again handles. "Agrh!" A noise of frustration came deep within, and I didn't know what to do, the key was gone and the house was locked. I looked around for a spare window open, one I could climb into, sure enough it was small but I did it once before. "I'm going to climb in the house through this bathroom window." I announced to Christian, "it leads into Jose's part of the house, but I can get in and unlock the door. I just need you to hold my legs so I don't fall in." He shrugged.

"Let's hope he doesn't bust you on a break and entry charge!" I smirked at his joke. "But seriously this is unsafe."

"Yeah let's hope not, I could break a window, but really that would come out of my paycheck so this option works! Ok let me get in." I climbed in the window and placed my hands on the windowsill. I looked down and saw the toilet and thinking how was going to get in and around without breaking anything like last time. Then I heard. "What the fuck are you doing Ana?!" Kate must have heard me from the bathroom.

"I just locked the door because I was the only one here."

"Then where's my car, Wanda?" I pointed out.

"You took your car today to the gym! I saw you leave with him, I just got in, I saw Christian's car outside and thought that you might be trying to get in, now get out and I will unlock the door."

"Christian can you pull me out?" Only I think I was stuck. He pulled on my legs to come back out. Only it didn't work, "Kate, it looks like I might have to come in this way."

"Oh for Christ sake Anastasia! Give me your arms!" She expelled. But grabbed my arms and pulled me in. Once my feet made the ledge I bent my knees and hopped down off it. Kate wanted to let go of me, but didn't. She looked deep me into my eyes. "I know we don't get along much, but I want to try and work on it." I nodded.

"Me too." We let go and I wondered up the stairs to the main part of the house and Christian was standing in the foyer. "Well that was interesting, I will never climb into another window again unless it's for an emergency!"

He scoffed at me, "I bet, now move your ass so I can take you to dinner!"

I bolted up the stairs taking two at a time and ran into my room and got changed and jumped into the shower. I didn't wash my hair since it was done this morning but I did wash my body. I got out of the tub and wrapped myself in a big fluffy white towel, I opened the door to find Christian in my room, he made me jump for a second, and I blinked to make sure I wasn't seeing anything. Sure enough he was there looking over my clothes.

"Wow, you have some nice dresses, why don't you like wearing them?" I looked down and back up again, "there was a few reasons why, I didn't like feeling of the wind on my legs, I didn't understand shaving then again my mom never showed me and I wasn't interested in taking hair off my body, or if I did it would have to be waxed off. I would wear them if the right person came along though."

He pulled out a plum dress I had since Kate let me borrow it, it was knee length and it was nice. "Can I see you in this?" He held it up, I had a thing for the color purple and I liked the dress. I pulled it towards me, and I let my towel drop there he saw the back end of me in a haste I put on the plum dress. No bra, no panties, just on over the head. I turned back around looking at his face as I straighten the garment out. His jaw was just hanging open, I took out a pair of panties and pulled them on. I didn't put on a bra I wanted to watch his face all evening just go nuts. I went back to the bathroom and put on some make-up which was not a lot and most of it was used for my prom. I never wore the stuff to know how to use it. He looked in on me getting ready, and noted it.

"You look so beautiful with or without it, you look gorgeous." I nodded,

"I don't know how to use it so I won't know how to do this stuff. I mean Kate could show me, but I wish my mom had a memory of her doing it to me." I put down my lipstick, which was Jungle Red a color I swiped from my mom the night of my prom, it was on its way out. He took one look and saw how I looked. "One thing has to go." I nodded,

"I can take off the lipstick or the make-up I don't like it anyways." He shook his head.

"No put on a bra and we can go." With that he turned and left.

 _Say what now?_ My subconscious asked.

I put on a bra and came down the stairs with my heels on, he turned towards me when I came down the stairs and his mouth dropped open. _Boom that was the look I was going for._ My inner goddess cheered for. I longed to slide down the railing, but I held on and walked slowly watching every move I made, watching my feet wobble in the shoes as I came down.

"Has anybody ever told you how beautiful you are with a dress on?" I shook my head, my hair waving back and forth, even Kate came up to say bye to me, her mouth even dropped open for once. I came to the bottom step, and he took my hand. "Let's go." I nodded.

"Yes let's." Kate took a picture before I left to show Jose when he came home, to show how beautiful I looked. Knowing dresses, make-up, high heels where foreign thing to me, but when I tried I did well. For most of my family they knew I was a tom boy, I bounded more with my dad, he would teach me how to hunt, how to fish, anything that involved mud he would teach me to play in it. Even the day of my prom I didn't want to go, I wanted to stay home but my mom convinced me to go, she even bought me the dress a smashing red number that got me the most dirtiest looks from girls and longing eyes from most of the guys who wished they asked me and not the girls they choose. But after the cruise I was still going home alone. I didn't care then but that moment I walked the stairs to Christian was the moment I wanted for my prom. We walked down to his car, he opened the door and I slid in the front seat, ready for this evening.

We drove into the night and came to a restaurant that had people lining up outside the building, I knew I loved Anton's pasta house, pulling up out front, he put it in park and jumped out in a hurry, he raced to my side, and pulled me out. There was the kid I saw Saturday, he looked at him with glee as if he was about to be tossed the keys. "Thanks Luke, here you go" and passed him a 50 dollar bill, and we jumped into his space in line. "Do I get the car sir?"

"I love this kid, no sorry buddy, just make sure you get home safely and tell your man I say hey." He looked disappointed.

"What does he do? Your errand boy?"

He smiled, "Yes he is, I do whatever I ask, if it's pick up my laundry from the drycleaners, or drive my car to and from practice, I have him do whatever I want."

"Oh so waiting in the longest line in Seattle?" I quizzed, he nodded.

"Anything I ask."

"What if I want him for a day?"

"You can have him, but he is a pricey bastard." I pouted. "No it's ok you can have him, no matter what what's mine is yours, even that blue plaid shirt that somehow went missing the other day." He smirked.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Sure you don't."

After having a the biggest plate of lasagna placed in front of me, I tried to do my best to eat everything off my plate and succeeded, even left Christian reeling thinking I was kidding about eating all I could. Both of us polished off our plates, earning us a pen each they gave you for people who finished your dinner. Nothing special but still a small prize for a job well done.

We walked out the cool summer air creped in and made me shiver as it touched my bare arms. "You cold?" I nodded a chatter escaped my mouth. "Here" Christian took off his sport coat he had on for the whole time and put it around my arms I place my body in the jacket and swallowed me whole. The warm and his scent enveloped me. He pulled my side door open and I got in. As he got in, he turned to me, before turning the car on, "Ana I want to ask you, do you trust me even just a little bit? I want to show you my house but I can't do it unless I know for sure you can handle it and I want to know if you trust me."

"What you some sort of Dominant?"

"Actually…." His voice trailed off. He nodded as if to say yes. He pulled away from the curb, "and really it is me who holds most of the power, you control me, which is why most relationships never worked. Even the hike, you didn't want to do it, and I pushed you and if you knew what was going on you would have punished me, so that's why I carried you back. I like it when a woman who takes charge, even crawling in the bathroom window." He looked at me at the stop light, "I would do anything for me to control everything about you. You can live with me, sleep with me, but I control everything you do. I have a contract at my house that I need you to review and see if there is things that you are willing to do and not willing to do." I nodded absorbing all the new information, now the pasta was having an internal fight with my stomach and it all wanted to come back up, the thing was we were almost to the highway.

"I think I might be sick." I blurred out. He pulled off the side of the road, jumped out of his side and came to my side and opened it as soon he did everything came up in one breathe and didn't stop, he pulled my hair back from my face, I held on to the side of the door until the racking dry heaves came to a slow stop.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yes just too much information right after dinner." He handed me a handkerchief to clean my lips off and went to his side of the car. I leaned back and let him take over and drive the rest of the way back to his house. I wanted to see his house in the full light of the day. "I think you ate too much but its ok I can give you some food at the house. I don't want to see you hungry"

I was a bit confused from his question, I replied with "What? No I think I am fine."

"No you're not, but I will make sure you have something light." He rested his hand on my knee and drove on the highway.

We drove up to the house at 9:30 pm and I almost bounced out of the car to see the downstairs, with that my heel caught the rocky driveway, and I tripped, I didn't fall right away but I lost my balance and came right the stairs where I saw my head going forward as I did, I felt his hands grabbing me and yanking back into him.

"Now you have to be careful, I saw you get sick before we got here I would hate myself, if I saw you fall and I didn't catch my angel." I stayed in his arms scared to take one more step. He knew I was feeling frightened, he grabbed my thighs and pulled up my legs locked around his hips and he carried me down the stairs and opened the alarmed house. He pulled me closer as I turned my head for him to punch in the code, I was hoping he was going to take me downstairs but he led me up the bedroom, and he passed by his bed and went to the other room. _Not this again_ , my subconscious piped up. "What if I am sick again?" I asked hoping he would stay.

"Bathroom is right there, I am right down the hall. Anything else?" He was hoping he would stay but he wanted me as a submissive in me wanted to say it. I had to fight and hope he would stay, what if he didn't it a test, everything else had been a test was and I failed miserably. He looked like he wanted to be relieved like his errand boy, I opened my mouth to tell him what I wanted then closed it, then opened again.

"Well?"

"As your Submissive I want you to stay and ask anything of me and it will be done."

"There we go, was that so hard?" I shook my head, He looked at me.

"I want you to undress me, and I want you to carry me around like a princess I am. I will always want you to hold me."

"Ok before you get carried away on demands, tomorrow we have to discuss ground rules, but until then just relax tonight. Normally I am asking you to strip but I like that you think you have all the power here. I do have some power."

He pulled close and took off my plum dress right at the hem and pulled slowly over my head making a meal of it, he wanted to expose every detail, and he wanted to see all of me. He wrapped his hands around my back didn't kiss me, I wondered.

"Can you kiss me?" No sooner said than done not only my bra came off, he came crashing down on my mouth and drove his tongue onto mine, and he lifted me in his arms. "Take me to your bed, and take off my clothes there." He said in a whisper to not take any attention off of my lips. He did just that, took me to his bed and laid me down and kissed every inch of my body taking small little licks at my breasts as he did his tongue trailed down till it came to my panties, he let his tongue lick the hem of my panties then as if I would have asked him he looked into my eyes as if seeking permission, took them in his teeth and gently tugged, I looked down in a breathless whisper. "Yes" he pulled down, and got to my knees to where the hands took over and finished sliding them off my body. From my knee caps he places small kisses all along my inner thighs, going higher with every kiss, I wanted him to kiss me right "there!" I felt his lips come close to my inner lips, it had been a long time and I wanted to be kissed there. "Do it again!" I screamed, He giggled as he then put his whole mouth around it, and let his tongue tap it, he ran his tongue up and down, he would look up time and again and see how I was doing, he wanted to pleasure a woman, to please her. I grabbed his head pushing his tongue deeper into my sweet spot, He released and ran to his closet, I heard a clicking and him running back, "sit up and hold out your hands." I did as I was told, he pushed me back down to the bed, "don't move your arms, stay still." He replaced his mouth, then I felt two fingers work inside of me, and soon as I did, I opened like a set of flood gates and became uncontrollably wet around his hand. The orgasm wasn't about to last long if he kept this up I was bucking underneath his mouth drawing closer to my breaking point, as he noticed that he pushed down on my gut, hoping to bring some relief only to have me squeeze harder around his fingers holding them like a vice, he pushed harder with his fingers, I was about to rip his bed sheets apart with my hands "Whatever you do don't stop! I'm going to ahhh Christian!" Fruition came, as it did he groaned and pulled back, he looked down at me and I sat up. "Anybody ever tell you, you taste like cherries?"

I shook my head unable to think about what was next. "Can I relief you? Or give you head? What does my Dom like?" He smiled and looked at me who had a throbbing cock in front of my face beading with pre-cum, I took him slowly in my mouth he made a hissing noise as I did, that's when the real Dominate came out of him, he pushed me back down on the bed, and took out a condom, rolled it on in a second as he did, he looked at me with full completely, trusting, eyes. "The moment it goes in, you are mine."

"You were mine the moment you ran out of the tunnel."

He kissed me as he did my legs fell open and he took me deep, his massive length took me by surprise, it stretched me out. He was bigger than most of the guys I had slept with. He moved slowly in my body, wanting to stretch me out, to fill a need that hadn't been done in a long time. I grabbed his hand and watched him roll onto my body again and again. I kissed his sweet cherry lips and he took my body and created heaven on earth. He grabbed down low to my ass and lifted it in his hands taking me deeper, I knew this sex was going to be as climatic as most of times I had sex, I pulled back. "I don't think I can come this way." He smiled. "I want you to take me as a Dominate just for like five seconds then we can have Lazy sex again."

He laughed, "Is that what this is to you? Lazy sex, the sex most couples have?" I shrugged,

"I like porn star sex I just never could voice it, because most of the guys were dull." He nodded.

"Five seconds Dominate sex and that what you want?" I nodded. "Angel, I will need more than five seconds to do what I want, you ready?" He placed his hands under my ass again and was ready do something that I wasn't even thinking about.

"Yes," I whispered, he picked me up and still on his hips, on his cock, I was taken over to the balcony and there it was flung open and we walked out into the cool night air, it send shivers down my back and made my nipples become perky. He set me down on the cold concrete deck, "ok" he withdrew from me making me feel hollow. "Grabbed the glass railing and don't let go." I turned to him as he said it.

"Have you done this before?"

"No, this is the first and it won't be the last, it's ok the glass will hold." I grabbed with two tied up firm hands onto the glass in front of me, as I looked out into the early night sky and the horizon I felt Christian slip his massive girth back into my body. I gasped as I felt him plunge deep again, and this time I felt him hit me "There! Hit it again!" As he entered, he thrusted in again, I gasped as the cold and heat surged as it did it combined for the hottest sex I ever had. I held on for all the life I had in me his hard body rocked me to the core and I loved it, it was always wanted. He took hold of my hips and rocked in and out. "How does my angel like my cock in her?" I nodded,

"I want you to fuck me harder." I shouldn't have said that, within seconds he was pushing deeper into my body, he was groaning as if to hold on, I wanted to come as I building around him, he pushed hoping I would do something. He was groaning harder. I held on and thought about him, about him pushing deeper back and forth, I let out a little moan, he reached down and touched my lips, my moist wet lips and massaged them as he rocked back and forth, as he did, I felt my body tighten around him. He pushed deeper in, my body rushed thinking of his cock, holy fuck. "Christian!" I screamed into the night, he stilled inside of me, feeling his cock pulse around me, he became breathless. I let go of the glass and stood up feeling light headed I fell back into his arms.

"Oh Christian." I breathed out as he took my body to his white string hammock he had on the deck, he laid me down on and came in on the other side of me. "I know right." He curled up beside me, both of us naked, hearing the sounds of the ocean. He looked deep into my eyes. "Ana, are you on some form of birth control? I don't care if you're not, just it would make this easier if you were."

I shook my head, knowing why, I didn't have sex often enough to have a pill with me every day and even then I didn't want to limit myself to the possibly of one day having a baby. "I want kids, someday, just never was in a long term relationship to think about a little person."

"Ok I don't mind but I would like it at some point you were on a pill or a shot ok? It is one thing I would like if we were seeing each other on a regular basis, plus" He continued, "I have a lot of women lusting after me to want a child." He chuckled at his own joke, "you won't believe it, there are woman who steal the condoms to do like a turkey baser thing with it, when I say I want DNA prove woman will back off like 'oh shit, sorry I thought you were the baby daddy.' That's why when I did a search on you I was happy to find you didn't have any red flags." I laid there silent as I listen to the water lapping the shore again. My happy place,

"I am happy, I like listening to the water. I really hope we didn't screw anything up." He rubbed my hair, "we might have but I am happy you are here, I want you here." I looked to the inky black water ripping back and forth, I wanted to stay here as long as I could as awake as I could, but it wasn't long before my eyelids grew heavy and before I knew it I was out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I awoke to the sun blasting in my eyes, still in the hammock with a blanket wrapped around me I looked around, I saw that his side of the bed was a mess I guess he didn't want to move me, or he wanted to watch me while I slept, either way I wasn't mad. I heard voice down below, I wrapped the blanket around me, and there he stood with another woman, I didn't say anything, but I listened.

"That's really sweet of you, I would like it if you did train her, she does a lot of sitting and I want her in her peak conduction, if she doesn't have anybody do it that is." I turned and walked into the house to find something to wear, the sweatpants and tank top was a good choice today I took out a pair of runners he had in his back closet, I went downstairs with my clothes in one hand ready to leave, as I came to the landing, Christian and the woman came up.

"Ah here she is, Ana this is Mia, my sister, she was wondering if she could be your trainer?" I shook Mia's hand and withdrew it.

"I don't have a trainer but I do ok by myself, if you feel I need it then ok." Looking over the Pink crop top short hair black hair in a bob, I had to ask but when she left. Gail wasn't here yet so I did want to ask what was going on.

"Come on let's get started!" Mia pulled my hand back up to the room, there she came in hers changing room and pulled open a door that lead into his and hers bathroom with a double headed shower then a gym beside it with a full flat screen TV. Then there in the corner there was a hot tub. I guess he would get the girls worked up, add hot tub for effect and then to bed you go. "Ok I am going to start easy then we are going to do some weights then more cardio and build up your stamina as well as your health."

"Ok, whatever works" I shrugged.

An hour and half later I had come to hate the little sister trainer, I didn't like what she was doing to me, and I wanted it to stop. We came to a close and when we did, I went to find Christian to tell him I was never working out again. I came down to find nobody in the kitchen I went to his office to find him not there, I looked around but couldn't find him, I gave up and started in on breakfast of eggs and bacon. I made a bit extra for Christian, he came home shortly after I finished making food.

"Smells good, but I could have done it for you."

"You weren't here." He kissed my head,

"Ok, you're right, but look I'm here now, can we talk?" I knew what this meant. Either we were done, or something else.

"Um, ok, sure." He chucked "you're so cute you know that? No nothing like that, let's have breakfast on the deck."

I followed him out to the deck and sat across from him. "Ok, where to start. Ana I like you, I like what we have, and I want to move forward with that, I want us to be open book. I want to know what you want out of me as a partner." He produced a manila envelope, and pulled out several documents.

I thought about it, I wanted just him no kinky romance just him, the dancing, the kissing, anything and everything.

"I want us to work as a couple, I had some boring boyfriends in the past that would want me for the perks, not for the real meat and potatoes, they won't want to be here for broad games, or swimming, they would want to go see footballs or want to trade my game tickets in for hockey tickets, or trade in me." A tear slipped down my cheek, "I always thought there was more to me and I was hoping somebody saw it in me."

"I see it." He noted, as he placed his hand on my knee. I nodded. He pulled out some documents and handed them to me. I looked at them and began reading. When I got the part of bondage, the pit of my stomach just fell out. "What the Hell Grey? You want to do this to me?" I flipped back and forth on the papers. I know I could rise to the challenge but it was just a surprise that he wanted to whip me. I sighed and looked it all over. "It's a lot to think about but can I take this home and thing about it?" He nodded.

"But I need you to sign the NDA, please, I just want to make sure that you don't run to the press saying you are dating me, it's a formally." I nodded. I was handed a pen and I signed my name beside the dotted line. I sat back and handed back the document to him.

"I thought girls like me didn't get guys like you because I was too plain."

He chuckled. "You my angel, you are not too plain, if anything you are the cherry on top of a sweet sticky sundae. You climb into bathroom windows, you dress up, and you are sweet and caring. Tell me something that you did that was daring."

I thought back to my past, thinking all I did and all my parents told me to do. "I bungee jumped when I was 16, my dad took me as a sweet 16, not many of my friends came to my birthday and he felt so bad that the next morning he took the day off work and drove me to Whistler bungee jumping, and that was pretty fun, he wanted to take me skydiving but he got sick shortly afterwards and he couldn't take me." I thought back to that day, early morning he woke me up extra early and told me to get changed and meet him in the truck in five minutes, I was ready in three.

"There is so much I wanted to do with my parents, but in the same breath there isn't a lot I can't do."

He looked at me quizzing, "how do you mean?"

"Like my mom, I am a spontaneous person, she knows that but her nursing home always has a plan with her the days I want to take her out, like I want to go out to lunch with her, or go to a football game with her, but it's like they don't want her to go."

"Have you tried talking to them about it?" He challenged.

"I don't really, I just think I might as well just keep my head down and enjoy my mom. I kinda think that because we don't look alike people may be thinking I am out to kidnap her." He chucked.

"You kidnapping your mother? The press would have a field day!" I nodded as he continued to tease me. "Look I'm sure if you talked to the nursing staff they would let your mom out." I shrugged.

"I guess, but whatever, it's my problem not yours. But you wanted to talk about the playroom or something."

I watched him as he ate his food. "I did but you answered all the questions I needed to have answered, do you want to talk safe words? Because mine is Red, but yes you can tell me if you want me to switch the power. I have no problem with that. But with that I need to know your safe word."

"Why? What does it mean to have a safeword?" I asked.

"Just means that if things get out of hand and we get caught up in the moment we can say 'red' and it means 'stop everything you are hurting me.' like that."

"Ok, then mine would be popsicle" He smiled.

"That was my favorite childhood treat."

"Mine too," I dug into my food, "so why do you like the BDSM lifestyle?"

"I don't know, I had two great parents growing up, I never got bad grades, I liked girls, I had a younger sister, I was I don't know normal, and I wanted more, my mom wanted me to get out of Portland, my dad wanted me to be a pro-athlete. My sister wanted to be a Chef, My brother wanted to just mount and screw anything that moved, so with my name, made his plays of getting women to sleep with him so much easier!" He sighed and relaxed in his chair before continuing "Can I tell you something I have never told my own family?" I nodded and waited. "When I was 16 I was found in my coach's home because I was helping with some chores around the house, well coach had to go out for a few hours and left me with his wife, and she seduced me." I held my breath "It wasn't like it was a one time thing, she wanted more, since I was on a fast track for college, I was very smart, I was taking advancing classes and still maintained a A+ average, so my class workload was half of the average students so it left lots of time for her and I too well…" I held up my hand to tell him to stop.

"Please stop, I mean, how? I mean" I shuttered. I shook my head, "nevermind I don't think I can hear anymore without getting sick in your plants." He nodded.

"We don't talk anymore, she is moved away, her husband got a job in Canada and he's the coach to the BC Lion's football team, his dream job." I nodded. He moved closer to me.

"I found it awesome that she wanted me to have more in life. She pushed for me to finish college, she helped me get the best for my education. I really wanted to play football and my dad wanted me to be a lawyer and nothing else." He shrugged. "I wanted to just play and not think about if I was hurt."

"Until you were." Noting the play that ended with the rush and he had nobody to cover his blind spot, and he was hit with the force of 600 pounds of man trained to kill. Even with the helmet, it didn't stop from his head hitting and bouncing the field, sending him into a coma. I saw the YouTube clip.

I thought about all he said hoping my food won't want to come back up so far it stayed down. "I guess" he answered after a few seconds, I wanted more answers. "What about me sleeping with you? Do you not like girls in the same bed as you?"

"No it's not that, I want you in bed with me, just last night you looked like an angel I never use that hammock I wanted somebody else other me to get some use outta it, plus I can't fall asleep on that thing, I have tried and it has never worked. Really I want us to sleep side by side and wake up together. Maybe tonight?"

"Do you want me to stay again?" I quizzed.

"Actually that is my last question." I gulped down my last bite so far it had stayed down.

"Will you move in with me?"

 _Gulp!_ "Uh, you sure?"

"Yeah why not? You're close to work, you can use my truck to get to work, you can swim in the ocean, you can wake up with me every morning, come to the games with me, it works. I have you here by my side, we can spent the whole summer together. Please?"

"It's too soon, maybe the weekends?" Buying myself time, scrabbling for words "Why? Why not just we date, fuck, fight and then fall in love?"

"Because I fell in love the moment you fell over that railing. You knew the moment I ran out of that tunnel. I want you and you want me, we don't have to second guess this, plus you have your own safe space that if you feel it's getting too much of us, you can have that area to go up there and take a time out, and I will be here. Please?" He got down on his knees in front of me.

"I need time to think about this, please, it is a big space at my parents I am giving up, I don't want to ruin it."

"And you won't, if we blow this relationship to hell, I will make sure you have a home to go back to. Ok?"

I nodded. "Ok but if I say yes, I want to sleep in your bed. If I pass out in the hammock pick me up and carry me to bed."

"Anything you can have it, my money, my cars, my world is 50/50 of us."

"Look, that's sweet but I have my own money, I don't need your help. Ok?" I looked deep into his eyes and gave him a kiss. So much so he pushed his body on top of mine on to the padded wooden couch, without even saying a word I pushed my pants off and he took the hint, he pulled out a foil packet, and rolled it on.

"Always prepared?" I asked

"I was a boy scout you know, so yes." He sank deep inside of me as he did he pulled me up to his lap. "How's this Anastasia?" I lowered my body on top of his, I rode him and down up and down. I took off my top it was cool in the morning by the water but being in his arms made it less chilling. I grabbed the back of the wooden chair, and rode up and down, a little harder. Feeling him deep within my body, I felt his hands slip around my hips and ground me as I was bounce. "Just rock your hips baby."

"Ok," I did what he wanted, I wanted anything for him, and I wanted to be his Submissive, I rocked slowly, feeling him whole, "oh yeah baby, just rock it." Feeling his fullness inside of me, feeling his cock hit the walls of my sex, buried deep. I was building up in a way I never knew, I leaned my head back and he watched as I did, he laid fingers down on my sex rubbing slowly and gently, I felt my nails dig in deeper into the wood as he took me. My breath got shorter, and moaning louder. I was squeezing his cock like a vice again, getting tighter and tighter. He was barely holding on until I was screaming his name on the back deck, he leapt off the chair taking me to the coffee table and laying me down and fucking hard. "Oh god Anastasia, you feel so good." He pushed in and his orgasm flooded within me. I looked into his eyes, "now I have that worked out, I hate to eat make love and run, but I do. I have practice Angel, I will see you when I get home tonight." I nodded, as he withdrew from me. As he did, I felt so hollow, I pulled my pants on and helped him removed the plates.

"Can you just drop me off at home? So I can go work this afternoon."

"Ok sure. Then maybe grab some boxes so you can pack some stuff up." I nodded. I knew he wanted me to move in but really I didn't want to leave my childhood home, I had a lot of ties in that house.

It wasn't long before him and I were on the road heading back to my house.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The weekend came and pasted really quickly, it didn't bother me that Christian's had a game out of town in fact I wasn't even jealous, while watching the game at a bar downtown, I stood out and was drinking having a great time with Kate, Jose had to work that hot Saturday night. It was going great until Kate suggested we go to another bar that her friends were at, and drink more. I looked and nodded, already ready to go for more. We had a free flowing amount of drinks once a credit card was put down drinks came around for us, same with bottle service. Soon music and time came a blur, Kate looked at me having a giggle party alone.

"I'm fucking Chrstian Grey and he is the hottest player ever!" I screamed every time they promoted the Seattle Seahawks win on the Sportsnet, I think a few guys were thinking I was easy because every few minutes I had a new guy walking up to me. Until I heard Kate and Jose talking.

"How much has she had to drink?"

"Stupid amounts I lost count after her two at the house, leave her be Jose she is a big girl. Ana, can you get home?" I looked at Kate who was coming in three people, as she was, I thought it was cool. "You're so pretty, with your big blonde locks."

"Anastasia focus. Do you have money for a cab to go home or go to Christian's?" I nodded.

"I think so. What time is it? Should I call him?" She shook her head.

"Anastasia, you are wasted, do you want to go home or stay here with my friends?" I shrugged.

"I guess so. What is the worst that can happen?" I said in a drunken slur.

"A lot," Jose cut in, "come on honey boo-boo lets go."

"No Buzzkillington I'm staying!" They both left, as they did, I kept dancing.

Men and woman were grabbing at me as I got sweaty and hot and just enjoying the music, I heard my phone ring as it did I answered, "Hello?" I screamed on the phone. As I did Christain's voice came through clear as day.

"You're not here, where are you?" He asked.

"A Club in downtown,"

"Which one?" He fired at me.

"Ahhh Trinity I think, I remember stairs call Kate she would know, why? You want to recuse me?" He sighed.

"Ana I came back because Kate called before you left, I came straight back after we won to make sure you were ok, I'm on Yesler Way right now, and do you want me to come for you?"

"Hey, sugar who you on the phone to?" An East Indian man stood behind me.

"That would be a good idea and hurry." I turned away, looking for a quiet spot from the DJ ribbing on the tracks.

"Trinity, so if I come in you won't be necking some guy, because I will kill him if I find out he made a move." He growled.

"I know just hurry." The guy circled around me finding me in the corner ready to attack me as if I was already claimed by him. "Christian, hurry I think there is somebody who wants me more than you."

"Very unlikely." I heard his voice over the phone as well as behind the guy. "Hey, buddy quit eyeing up my woman like she is the last piece of butter chicken in your mother's kitchen! Move on, she's mine!"

"She is a free agent, she had been flirting with me all night!"

"Bullshit!" Christian and I said in unison,

"Who had been buying you and you friend all the free drinks?" I closed my eyes, I didn't think that the guy was making a play on me.

"Shit." Came out in a whisper.

"So am I going to get a blowjob for this evening or payback for the 500.00 I sank on the two of you?"

"Hold on buddy, you didn't sink that much on my girl and I know that because the bartender, Sawyer is a good friend of mine and he can print up your receipt and he can tell me who ordered what, and I will square away her and her sister-in-law's tab." Sawyer came back with a piece of paper and Christian looked over and looked at it again. The man had a look of fear coming over his eyes like he wanted Christian to leave me alone to do what he wanted.

"You think you can shake me or my girl down?" He looked at the bill and looked at the guy then showed me. Kate used Jose's card and kept the tab open I had to take the card back with me and it would be put on his card. "Nice try buddy, now get lost! Even better." I slipped around the guy and went to Christian's arms, as he sent a low whistle out. "Taylor, Ryan, Reynolds. See this douchbag?" The three men from the Seahawks team line backers nodded. "Wanna have a bit of fun with him and take him out back and teach this guy a lesson?" The man was shitting himself, "no, no please, I am sorry."

"Christian." He looked at me. "No don't hurt him, it was a simple mistake, just throw him out." The men looked disappointed. But Christian knew what I was asking.

"You heard the woman, get lost," Christian growled.

The man scrambled up the stairs and never saw him for the rest of the night. Christian looked at me, "if I wasn't here to protect you, you'd be in the corner giving that guy a blowjob he won't have to pay for. I'm an insanely jealous man over my women, and I take care of them. Even you, I don't like he was even looking at you just now." I was shaking hard in his arms but he knew he had me. I looked away to keep the room from spinning and back to him.

"So how was California?" I asked still in my drunken haze.

"Horrible, I didn't have you to give a kiss to at the end of the game." I knew he had half of the games out of state but I could go to all of them, or travel to all of them, I just have to get over my fear of flying.

"Sorry baby, but you will have me all of next week and this next weekend."

I was lead into a room in the back of the club that was closed off to others, bottle service was in, and I sat in Christian's lap the whole night. I was perfect the whole night, even at last call, he held onto me, and waited. He had a plan.

"I want to take care of my woman and I have Jose's card I settled the tab, and I will carry you out, is there anything you want before we go home?"

"The greasiest burger money can buy!" I laughed and kicked out my legs still I was forced to drink water all night but I was still hammered.

He laughed. "Ok, anything you want. Anything else?"

"Can we do it in a limo?" I pouted and looked at him.

"What you think we are going home in?" I squealed in delight. "I knew you would like that."

"Christian," we turned to Taylor, Ryan, and Reynolds who was the slot back on the team. "The limo is out front, we can walk with you."

"Perfect. Do you want to be carried?" I nodded.

"Yes I do Mr. Fancy Pants" I giggled.

He stood with me locking my ankles together and as I did, he pulled me closer. We walked out into a brightly lit club with broken glass littering the ground and the smell of beer and pee all around. He turned and climbed the stairs up from the club. As we exited the hot night club we were met with warm muggy June air there was still a breeze but it was still muggy. I looked up and down from girls coming and going out of the clubs trying to hail cabs as they did they looked all stopped and looked at me, who was being carried out of the club by my man, and there was a white limo taking her home. They could all go to hell because this was my man and nobody was going to take him away from me. He put me in the limo first without my feet touching the ground then he slipped in beside me, he looked at the guys and thanked them for the evening and would see them Monday for practice. As soon as it was him and I in the limo it pulled away from the curb and into traffic, I jumped into his lap, I pulled his face up to mine, and I threw off my blue sequins top and kicked off my high heels, I wanted this man, no I _needed_ this man. He made quick work of what we were doing and told the driver to stop to get some driveway food on the way home, he took to my pants and pulled them down far enough to get in.

"You don't want to wait until we get home?" He asked in between kisses.

"No, I'm good right here and now. I want you." My drunken state had gotten into a bad girl mode and I wanted him now.

"You do know that's the booze talking?" He countered.

"And it can talk louder if it gets you fucking me into the next game time!"

"Argh, you are so sexy angel! And you know how to turn a guy on with football talk." He lunged me forward to the floor of the cramped limo, he stuck himself in and began to rock his hips in and out. "Oh angel it's like I have been a bad boy by not fucking you more often." He pushed forward more, making cry out his name, "Christian harder!" He pushed his body against mine harder, as he did I wrapped my legs around him to make him go deeper and hit me "there!" I screamed as he struck me with his cock. "Ah Christian!" I screamed as he pushed inside me as he did, he let go and his seed spilled inside of me. It was quick. But it was sexy as hell. Just as then a knock came to our partition window outside. "Drive thru sir?" I pulled back as we rolled up to a McDonald's. I scrambled up pulling my top on backwards, not sure of what I wanted I ordered the easiest thing I could make out on the menu.

"Ok I will have a big mac and with large fries and a bottle of water with a cheeseburger too, and an apple pie. You want anything?" He looked at the speaker.

"I'll have a vanilla Ice cream cone with a big mac meal as well." As the order girl got our order in and put on my shirt back on the right way. He paid for my food and we drove off into the night, munching on each other's fries and talking until we got to his home. He popped the question again as we got to the driveway to the door.

As we walked in through the door. "So do you want the alarm code?" I shook my head,

"Why not do it when I have a sober mind? Then it will be easier."

"Ok, but you will need it when you need it for when you move in." He tested.

"Why do you want me to move in so badly?" I pushed back.

"I want my future to be beside me at all times. So why not move in?"

"I'm not saying no, I am saying I need time,"

"Ok just more time." He looked down at me, as I looked at the looming stairs. He grabbed me and carried me up princess's style. He carried me to his room to where he pulled back the covers and pulled my shoes off on the bed and pulled my pants off next, then I took off my top. "That's my job, Angel."

"Then take off my bra." He pulled off my bra next as he did, he followed with my panties. He then pulled the covers up to my neck, he looked at me, stripped and laid beside me. He rubbed my arms up and down looking longingly in my eyes. As he did he asked.

"Can we do something fun tomorrow?" He asked, smiling as he did.

"Sure what you have in mind?"

"Sh it's a surprise, just go to sleep." As soon as my head hit the pillow he curled up beside me and I was out like a light.

The next morning sun poured into the bedroom as it did the soft gentle giant was holding me like a teddy bear, I embraced the big guy and snuggled back to sleep. However my body urge to void became almost overwhelming, "Christian?" He stirred but didn't wake up. "Christian?" I asked in a higher octave, he moved but pulled me closer, I wanted him to let me go so I could pee before I did it in the bed. "Christian if you don't let me go I will pee in the bed."

He let go and mumbled, "Why didn't you say that?"

"Sorry." I bolted to the bathroom and got there before I peed myself. After I washed my hands in the sink in the gray bathroom, I looked at my naked form in the bathroom, I looked at my belly I patted it once or twice, then I thought how cute would my belly would go with little Christian junior inside me? This must be what Kate looking or feeling when she feels the baby, I thought about her, but I never thought she wanted to stay in the long term and love my brother, and be his everything. She wanted it all, as did I with Christian. A knocked startled me from my daydream.

"Hey, you almost done?" I opened to see Christian there with a hard on, and he had a look that was murderous with a little hint of sexual tension mixed in. He wanted me here and now. "Now?" I asked.

"Not next week angel." He took claim of my mouth and pulled me into his arms, he rubbed my clit, as he did he lifted my butt onto the built-in makeup counter. He ripped the condom foil off and rolled it on himself and stuck it inside of me. "Oh God angel you are so tight. I could fuck you all day."

"Then why don't you?" I asked breathlessly, as he sank into my body again. He pushed deep into my body as he did I looked at him I wanted to change it up again. "Let me down, baby."

He let me go as he did I moved the iron chair that was in front of the make-up counter and bent over, he then got behind me and pushed his cock in me hard. He rubbed my clit, as he pushed his body into me. I moaned and wanted him deeper in my body, I felt my body tighten around him. As it did his tempo build up and pushed inside me harder. "Oh fuck baby, I want you so bad in this house we could fuck like this all the time." He rubbed me harder, I felt my juices run down my legs as he pushed in harder, as he did. "Harder baby harder!"

He pushed harder I shuddered as he pushed into me. He gave a quick shudder as he did, he released his seed into the condom as he did, and I realized something.

"Did you use a condom last night?" I turned to him to ask.

"I think so, I always am packing, and you know that." My sex still throbbing, I looked at him then turned with my back to the mirror.

"I know. I just wasn't sure. Now, do you want one more round before her morning shower, maybe you would like to cum all over my breasts?"

He smiled and stuck it in me bare back again, "you are incredible."

"And your sex on legs. Now shall we fuck here or in the shower?" I complimented.

"Both." He laughed and picked me up again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After a long morning of shower and counter sex I walked my clean, fully dressed body to the kitchen to see Gail there at the kitchen counter, making lunches for us. She turned as she saw me enter, "good morning dear, I made some sandwiches for you, and put here in this cooler and there is some steaks in the cooler as well, and some veggies too, I hope you have a nice day to where he is taking you."

"Taking me where?"

"Oh he didn't tell you, silly boy, oh well I have been there a while back I will say this, bring your bathing suit. Or he might have one on hand, but you will like where you are going." I shrugged.

"Ok." Christian came behind me and kissed my cheek as he did, "thank you, baby."

"You're welcome angel." He turned to Gail, "thank you too"

"I will sweetheart, also your mom called while you were upstairs and she wants to know if Independence Day weekend if you're in town she wants to do a BBQ at the house, your sister with her boyfriend will be coming from New York too. Do you and Ana would like to go?" I nodded, realizing the question was to him and not to me, but I wanted to see where he came from and what his family was like.

"Ana says yes so sure, we will be there, can she bring her brother and his wife?" He asked.

"Yes definitely! The more the merrier!" Gail got more and more excited as she talked about my family coming. She ran around the bar and hugged me, "we waited so long for you, you have no idea what you are doing but he is happy you are here."

"Thank you, I guess. I will bring my family then."

"Please, she said she would love to meet your family." She smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Ok,"

We walked out on to the deck and to the left where he said "it lead to the boat dock." It was mostly stairs followed by a rocky path, as we came to the end it was beautifully gardened, I guess Gail does more than just cooking and cleaning. We came to a clearing as we did there was a small boat dock, with an adjoining dock to it that floated while the one I was on just was held fast to the land and to the rocks. He ran to the boat dock with the lunches in one arm and me on his back. He led me down to his boat, his very large yacht, actually. He let me get on first he told me to take off my runners once I was on the boat, that I would slip off if I didn't, so I believed him and took off my shoes, showing off my painted pink toes. He took one look at my toes.

"I thought you didn't do pink?" He inquired.

"I don't but I thought the color looked nice and Kate needed girl time after her miscarriage and I thought what a better way to spend it at the spa."

"Kate is the one with blonde hair and boobs you could see from space?" I shot him an annoying glare, "sorry about that, yes I know who Kate is, what happened?"

"She doesn't know nor her doctors but one week the sack and baby were there and the next the baby stopped moving, and it looked like it wasn't going to work. She was really heartbroken, this is her second one in the times she has tried, and she is getting really discouraged." He shrugged and threw the ropes over to the boat, "wait I thought we were having lunch on the boat tied to land? What's happening?"

He looked at me as he pushed the boat away from the dock and untied the last rope and jumped on taking out a set of keys he pulled me up to the top deck and started the boat. It made some beeping noises and came roaring to life. "We are going up to a dock up in islands, I belong to the Seattle Yacht club and I thought that we could this time to go boating. What? You freaked out over boats?"

"Yes well no, I can't swim, I can but I can't do it well." He pulled me close.

"Do you want a lifejacket?" He asked. I shook my head. "You sure?" He raved the engine up and charged towards the other side of the water. The sun was out it was warm, it was the perfect day to go boating. "Look there is the ferry docks he pointed towards a small harbor that had two big boats parked in them. I pushed my hair out of the way to see them clearly. "Hey you want a drink a beer?" I nodded. "Great, here you go." He shifted so I was in the driver seat and he turned to go down the ladder.

"Wait you want me to drive this thing?" I demanded.

"Yeah, what you going to do? Drive us into an island?" He chucked as he ducked down below. I looked out on the water, it was bright, he came back up and sat on the bench beside me, he handed me a pair Oakley's to put on my face, the brightness darkened up, noting he had the same pair on. He turned on some music and we sat there enjoying the water, sun and beer. He rubbed my shoulders as I leaned on him, I wanted to be close to him everywhere we were.

It took us an hour and a half to get to the private dock, when we came close there was a bunch of kids over by the dock calling to him, "hey Mr. Grey, want us to tie you off?"

"That be great Teddy, how's the family?" He asked as he pulled closer to the dock. I got one line out and threw it to the kid, another young boy came up and grabbed the line right off the boat, and tied it in a bowing knot. "There you go ma'am, I didn't realize Mr. Grey was home." I nodded.

"Hey Teddy, yeah I have been home for a few weeks now, if you're not busy next weekend I would love to see you and the family up at the Seahawks's lounge, I can put aside some seats for you and your folks." He looked away like he didn't want to talk about it.

"Yeah, Mr. Grey the thing is well mom and dad are separated not long ago so it's hard but if you want to send me and my brother then sure we would like that."

"No problem." The boys took off down the dock. "Well I made 20.00 on that bet." He turned to go into the galley.

"You made a bet on some guy's marriage?" I grilled him.

"No, you don't understand, the guy was a lying cheating scumbag and also my old coach that didn't care about his kids, or his wife for that matter. I offered to fly him and his wife and Teddy out there to a Giants game once and he wanted to trade the tickets in for a hotel room and a first class ticket for two and Teddy and his wife were not coming. You can image I was thinking when I found that out! What I did, is a few guys at the club here we all made bets on how long his marriage would last until she kicked his lying ass to the curb. So far. I won." He walked into the bedroom as he was talking, I stood by the door and watched him stripped down to his birthday suit and get his swim trunks on, "can you swim if the current is controlled? I promise you will not drown."

I nodded, "I think I should be ok, as long as I don't start breathing like a fish." He chuckled.

"You make me smile at things I didn't know I could laugh at." I watched him take my head in his hands.

"Get ready I will be out there waiting for you." Then he was gone.

"I can't do this!" I screamed as I looked at the rope and the water, Christian had jumped ahead of me to show me there was on the third step on the rope swing and it was just a rope and swung out and jumped into the water.

"Come on Ana you can do it!" I shook my head, "come on the water is deep enough, and you can do it." I shook my head again. "You pussy, even I do the top step!" I look down to a beautiful, mature, blonde. "Come on, my kids like to go before its dark! Move it!"

"What if I break my leg on the fall? What if I don't clear the wood?"

"What if I push your ass off?" The blonde challenged. I looked down at her,

"You're not helping." I fired back.

"Sarcasm is one of the services I offer, now let's go you can make the landing, all of us do it, is the right of passage, now go!" I noticed Christian coming up,

"Oh no Grey, your booty call has to learn. You are not helping her, if she you're keeper she has to jump on her own. No helping!" The blonde took aim at him.

"Elena, just relax, she will go." He came up to me, "come on angel, you scared?" I nodded, "ok here's what we are going to do, and I will hold the rope."

"That counts as helping Grey!" Elena fired up.

"Elena, need I remind you of where my hands were few summers ago and your husband couldn't be bothered to show you the ropes?" I looked at him as he took the rope in his hands the look of pure shock. "No, no, it's not like that. Ok here what we are going to do, you are in the middle as is the rope so you are going to get your feet on the big knot right here." He pointed to the big knot at the end. I put two feet on it, and climbed my body up on the rope. "Ok you good?"

I looked at him then back to the stairs. "I think so."

"Good." As he said it he let go and I traveled backward, as I did, I was scared until I heard "now let go!" I let go and felt weightless, as the boom made a metal snapping noise and the rope went back as it did, I looked back all I saw was Christian's face and it was replaced with green water. I pulled up to the top and found the top I took a big breath in. "Good job Anastasia!"

"Yes right good job Anastasia, you let go of the freakin' rope in time." Elena made a snide remark and went back to the dock. I swam closer to the dock as I did Christian gave the rope to the next kid. He jumped into the water. "Hey Angel." I spat out the saltwater in my mouth.

"What's her problem?" I noted to Elena walking down the dock.

"Remember that jerk I told you about? That is ex-wife. She got the life time membership and the boat in the divorce."

"Is she always bitter?" I pried, I got out of the water. And wiped my brow.

"No, because whenever I brought a girl around it meant her husband was nicer to her. But really he was a two timing jerk, I am happy he is gone." He turned to the showers beside the rope swing and rinsed off. I was about to go back to the boat, "oh no you don't you need a cold water treatment followed by a hot man blanket!" He pulled me under the cold spray.

As the evening wore on we stayed out and I changed from my black two piece bathing suit and into a pair of jeans with an old Giants sweater found on Jackson's boat. He changed into a pair cargo shorts. And a blue polo shirt, he told me he would bring me back on a weekend when he was in town on a Saturday and Sunday to stay the night, tomorrow he had to go back to practice. I watched him on the grill, making our dinner and it felt like a relief I didn't need to help him. He looped one arm around him. I was lost in our own world. There was a clam around us.

We sat with the rest of the boaters some were retired, others were returning to work after Independence Day, and some were leaving that night, I watched the kids all run and play on the deck some even said they had just come from the rec room and were finished playing every game there. I was lost in the motion, and I loved every moment. "I love it here."

"I knew you would, that's why I brought you up here." Christian said as he pasted the corn, everybody had their own meats but we shared the veggies around. People were asking about us, about how long we were together and comparing us to them. The only one who wasn't here was Elena as she was alone with her kids on her boat.

"What is Elena's deal?" I asked aloud. Everybody got silent as if I was the one who missed the memo, "What? She is people too, why can't she come over to eat with us?"

"See Angel she private person. We leave it at that." I nodded, I excused myself to go up on the mainland to use the bathroom not that the bathroom on Christian's boat wasn't just fine, I just wanted to walk up and take care of some other business. As I came out found Elena standing in front of me I wanted to walk around her only she blocked me.

"I know you were talking about me, what about? Ask me, wanna know how I know Christian's is a lying cheating bastard like my ex, it's because the two of them where in his playroom with some little whore my ex brought over. Christian, I can tell you, he will play you in ways you never knew. Be careful." She turned and left.

"Said every jealous woman before me who never got a chance!" I yelled after her.

She stopped, then turned.

"He calls you his angel right?" I didn't nod or acknowledge it, "I was his first, I was called angel too, as was his girlfriends. He likes to play with girls and once he done playing he will put you down where he found you. I just hope for your sake it wasn't in a gutter because that would be a shame."

She turned and walked back to her boat to which I saw Christian walking back, I knew not to take it personally, but I had to get back to the mainland and not be left here, if anything I knew I was in the right mind not to move in with him.

"What was that about?" Christian asked as he came up to me.

"Tell me honestly how many where there before me?" I asked with a deadpan expression.

"Ana, Elena has wanted to get back at me for years for what her husband did."

"Just answer the question!" I yelled.

"15! Alright, 15 Subs before you, God she got to you didn't she?" I looked at him and bypassed him as I walked quickly back to the boat. And just got on not wanting to hear one more word not saying good bye to any of the people I had met on the dock. My perfect day had be ruin by his first love, the coach's now ex-wife.

We pulled into the dock and I helped him tie off the boat as I did I ran up the dock up to the house, mad as all hell. I wanted to be alone tonight, and I was going to get it.

"God Ana stop it. What do you want?" He probed.

"The truth!" I fired back.

He grabbed my arms and spun me around on the trail to his house. "You want the truth then fine here it is, Elena and I went out a few summers ago when I was young and dumb right after my first Super bowl win, when I got the house. For years we kept it a secret for the sake of my membership, and as a payback I sent them to games and trips to make up the wrong I did, the worst part is she went back to that S.O.B. She takes it out on every girl I have gone out with, I didn't care she went back to him, but she wanted to just fuck me and that was it. " It took me to see the two come together. I sat down on the trail step.

"But really I don't love her, I love you."

 _Wait what?_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

My head snapped up as he said it. "You can't say that, what if I don't love you? Why are you being so pushy?" I jumped up and ran to the house I couldn't deal I wanted to run, I did want to run fast, I took the stairs at two at a time, then as soon as the lower deck came into sight I looked up and raced up them, I ran up the second set, I came up to the driveway, I started running and up the driveway, Wanda my car wasn't here, it was at home I ran my fingers through my hair, looking around what was I going to do? Run? I wanted to beat the hell out of him. I looked up the driveway, then back to the click of the gate to the back deck. Right now I wanted to run as hard as I could and not look back, I took off up the driveway and not think about limits, I ran up the street in the darken streets where the bushy trees overlooked the street and no streetlights were on, I left my phone on the boat, I didn't see where I was going, I didn't think I just rounded the bend, my legs and lungs hurt from pushing my body, all of sudden I see a pair of headlights a head of me, I move to the side of the road I think it is the side, I wasn't sure. The car turned down the road I think I just came from but it is overgrown with trees how I could be sure it was my street? I wasn't sure if was for Christian, I shook my head I trusted him, at least I thought I did. I found a sign that said 'No Exit' I wanted to run further but it was too dark and I didn't want to get lost outside. Just I thought of getting lost I heard a pair of feet running behind me. I looked at the road ahead and behind me scared that it wasn't Christian, then.

"I don't like what you just did there, come back to the house." I nodded.

"Sorry I just needed to clear my head." I walked into his arms, he wrapped me in a hug.

"Next time you do that I will make sure you won't be able to sit down for a week."

"What?" I followed him into the house, "Actually I want you in your playroom now." He went to the stairs as he did I followed him, there down the stairs we stopped as we came to a dark hallway he flicked the light, and as he did the light filled the black painted hall. He didn't take a key out, he opened the room and clicked on the light it was the color of red, red walls there was a four poster bed and there was an x cross, there was a stripper pole, on the walls there was whips, floggers, and paddles with teeth, a few belts and canes. "Ana when you come into this room you will be naked, kneeling by the door, do it now." I went to the door, and pulled off my royal blue tank top, along with my pale blue bra. Along with my white daisy duke shorts. I pulled off my white sneakers too. I turned and looked at him, "leave your panties on." I shivered at the sound of his curt voice. I left my bright pink panties, the only thing to say I was a girl. I knelt by the door, with my clothes around me as almost a guard to protect me. He kicked my clothes aside. "Stay here." I pushed my hair behind my ears as he left me there on the floor, I had a hair tie in my pocket of my pants I reached in and fetched it as I was tying my hair back up the door opened my eyes flew up then back down.

"I thought staying here meant staying still too, I guess you will need more training but now, get up." I did as I was told and he walked me over to Leather looking Bench and bends me over it. As I do, he grabs two shacks on the sides and he makes a grab for my wrist, I pulled back. "If you fight it, your punishment will be worst, your call Anastasia." I gave him both of my wrists he locked me in place. "Do you know why you are here?" I nodded, only to have his hand smack my bum, it took me by surprise, I gasped. "Well tell me."

"I ran away and ran into the darken streets."

"Good girl." But I pulled back and answered.

"You made me feel upset for keeping information about your sexual past and that it may have ghosts in it, I want you over by the whipping bench. Not me" He stopped.

"Is that how you really feel Anastasia?" He asked.

"Yes. Please don't hurt me."

"I will show you, it isn't all pain, it is all in your head." He grabbed the brown leather riding crop and brought it close to me, "hold out your hand." I turned to him. He tapped my hand with it. "Did that hurt?"

"No," I replied,

"See most of it is your head. This can go two ways, this can be the best pleasure of your life or it will hurt like hell. I am hoping for the latter." He pulled close and locked his lips on with mine, and took a little nibble on the bottom lip. He let go after a minute or two, and left my side, as he did he left my side. He traced the riding crop up and down the underwear of my sex and I could feel my juices running down my panties. "Well, well, Ms. Steel you are getting a little moist for me, aren't we." He was smirking at me. What was I getting into? Then just as soon as it started, he made a move for my panties and pulled them down my thighs. As he did he placed a kiss on my inner lips of my sex there he kissed and he kissed deep, I grabbed the legs of the bench. I moaned at the actions of his mouth on my sex. I wanted him to stick it in me, and hard. He pulled back from me, and left me on the brink of my orgasm, how dare he? Then "Ow." He smacked me with the riding crop on my sensitive spot. He chuckled, "I wanted to make you earn it, can't be just all fun and games can it?" I gasp as he hit it again and again. I saw him fucking me not whipping me. "Stop! Please Christian." He knew I was learning so he did.

"Ok was that too much?" I nodded as I replied,

"Yes it was, I just want to fuck." He nodded.

"You're right I should have listened to you, but I wanted to prove to you that you could do this." He came to my side and unbuckled me. When I went to stand up I couldn't, I looked at what I was doing, I couldn't I dropped to my feet my knees buckling out from under me. "Whoa girl, come here." He pulled me to his chest and into a princess's hold, he carried me to his room as he did, he lay me down. He turned as if he was going downstairs.

"Hey" I called to him. He turned to me, "aren't you going to kiss me goodnight?" He smiled. "Just because you did something I wasn't into doesn't mean I am turned on as fuck. I think you should finish what you started downstairs." He nodded.

"I think so too, that's why I was going back for condoms sweetness." _Oh_

"Don't be too long." He ran from the room and I laid there all naked and looked out to the horizon, I loved how it glowed with lights from the other side of the bay. I moved over to his side of the bed, as I heard him coming back up the stairs, I flipped the blankets back and came into the room and stripped along the way, leaving on his shirt. I wanted this moment for so long, "Ana there is something you should know, I had a rough childhood and I wanted you to know under this shirt is something I am not proud of, so if I take it off can you not touch me?" I nodded.

"I think so."

"Don't think, can you do it?"

I looked at him knowing full well I would be looking at his scars they had said he had a rough start and his teammates before had seen his cigarette burns. "Leave it on now, maybe we can work past it." He nodded. He pinned me down and kissed me, I wanted this for so long. Feeling his member push deep within my hip knowing I was fully naked and so was he, I moved my hips in the right direction, and he pushed his hips into me. We looked at each other knowing that moment had come and now past, "fuck it." He mumbled. He thrusts once,

"Wait don't I get a say in this?" He leaned on his elbows so he didn't put all of his body weight on me.

"Fine what's your say?" I thought about it. Now that it was here I never thought long and hard about it, personally, I found it excited anybody wanted to see me naked. To have kids with me was an extra ten bonus.

"You're pushing this too fast, what if I just want to date you and not get married or have kids?"

"See Ana, I don't look at it like that, we work so well together that, I may be pushing this, but really I am excited for the next steps for us that I am willing to overlook the awkward dating and just get to the cozy, warm, fuzzy dating stuff. How about that? You like me, I love you, you are well read, smart, and you're healthy, what more could I want in a woman?"

I shrugged he had a point, but this was still too fast for me. If I could get out of here in the next few days take the morning after pill and that be it, he won't know, plus see my Doctor Dr. Green about getting a shot so I won't have to worry about getting knocked up would be great.

"Fine, you win Grey." He sank his lips on mine, and pumped into my body I held his back to me, I wrapped my legs around him. Knowing that tomorrow would bring a new set of problems but right here right now I just wanted my sex on legs foot play to make a home touchdown pass and me screaming in the end zone. He pushed harder and harder into my body, mine was building to a release as it did, I held on to him and kissed him, he stuck on hand under my body and bought my body a little closer up to him, and my clit pressed ageist his pelvis, drawing me close to my end, looking deep into his eyes, just before I gave into an earth shattering orgasm he looked at me, "you are all mine, and come for me baby," as he said it, it was like it was permission to come, I screamed so hard I thought the neighbors heard me. He groaned as he pushed his hot seed deep within me, "oh Ana, you have no idea you how badly you will ruin me." He rolled to me and held me. "I won't go to practice tomorrow, I know where I have to be, and that's here with you." I looked him up and down, knowing what he would do for me.

"I don't know why it irritates me so much, I never been like this with any other man, and I thought I didn't have a jealous bone in me but now I just never thought I would be like this."

"Anastasia I never thought this would be an issue but since it is, let's not talk about it tonight, let's just go to sleep and talk about it in the morning." I nodded. As soon as my head relaxed I had passed out.

The next morning I heard arguing downstairs. I got a robe on, knowing I might have clothes at his house but I still wanted to look like I just woke up.

"Elena I need an answer you say you are ok with me moving on then you trash talk to my girlfriend what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I wanted you, I always wanted you, you were better than Michael and you cared about us, about Teddy."

"I only cared because I thought he was mine and I can see now that is not the case."

"I CAN HAVE TESTS DONE!" She fired back,

"You're in the middle of a blood bath divorce with your ex, I think it would be wise to keep your big mouth shut if you still want alimony! Trust me if I were you I would be thinking of ways to get out of my house before my girlfriend wakes up, which with your yelling looks like you did a mighty fine job waking her up."

"Good! The bitch doesn't need sleep, she looks like she needs a make-over, a new man, and a gym membership!" She fired back. I had heard enough all I heard before I closed the door was. "I think you need to leave now." He growled.

I ran to the shower, and turned it on to tell him I was awake, I stripped down to nothing and jumped into the shower and after getting my hair wet and the shower all foggy, he came in.

"How much did you hear?" He asked.

"Enough to keep me outta this house."

"Shit Anastasia" he trailed off.

"Just stop Christian why not we quit while we are still ahead, I will go back to my boring life without you and without the other woman wanting you, everybody wins." I turned to hide my tears, I didn't like I wanted to end things but it was a safe bet, I could keep around as a friend, a friend I cared deeply about. I began sobbing, he came in behind me.

"No I don't want us to stop, I will even cut the BDSM out until we are ready, I want only you, and you matter to me, nobody else." He pushed the door open facing the ocean, I didn't care where she was I wanted him here and now. I looked deep into his eyes.

"Now?" I asked.

"Not next week angel." He pinned to the shower wall like he did last time. This time the door was open and we didn't care who was going to see, I didn't care either, if we ended up on TMZ at least they could blur out our bodies, but still, I wanted him here now. He pushed his body within me and I was kissing his lips hard, as he sent my body in heaven, the early morning cold mixed with the shower hot water, I was getting me to heaven a little faster even with Christian was almost getting better on timing. I wanted more he pushed me harder to the cold tiles and my heart racing around the feeling his sex driving harder into my body, I moaned his name. "That's right baby, say my name." He said as kissed my neck and drove his rigid body into mine one last time as it did I screamed his name. He pushed harder into me, as I grew tight around him, I could feel his hot seed squirt inside of me again, and as he came he pulled into the steady hot stream. As far as I could tell the sex was far from over today.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The week flew by as it always does with summer in Seattle, Friday the Seahawks had the game opener, that Saturday night was Independence Day and we had to drive with Jose and Kate we were meeting my brother Taylor and his wife Leila, with their kids. Mom was even coming, we cleared it with the hospital a week before hand and they had her meds and everything worked out so she could leave. I was with Kate watching ESPN on my phone as they were broadcasting the game this evening and we wanted to hear what he had to say.

"And the Seahawks have had a strong start this year and…" I heard the announcer say, she was below me right were the Seahawks tunnel out, she was cute but Christian had his mind on the game and only the game, or so I thought.

"So Christian you are on the home field as a Seahawk and not a Giant, how is the changeover been?" She flicked her hair over her shoulder as if to flirt with him.

"It's been good, I like my teammates, and we are a strong team I am confident that there will be a playoff chance in our future." He replied calmly.

"That's great I know you only have another minute but was the Seahawks your first choice?"

He nodded, "absolutely, my mom is a fan, my sister is, dad is, and even my girlfriend is too." He smiled and winked at the camera.

"Oh ok wow, which must be new, oh wow, that's great. What about your plans for this long weekend?"

"Celebrating with family and friends, my girlfriend has her family mingling with ours. So I am happy about that. Listen I think they are calling me back now." He beamed at the reporter who now, wanted to take him there, but kept her cool.

"Ok thank you Christian and good luck on the season!" I watched him turn away from the camera to go in the change room as he did, my phone buzzed.

"Ah, he is calling you this is so cool Ana!" Kate acted more excited than I did when he called.

"Hello?"

"You see the interview?" He quizzed.

"With Seth Rogan and James Franco? Yeah, it's on Netflix, you with the overfriendly reporter yes I saw that too."

"That wink was for you angel." Kate put her ear up to the back on my phone and listened. She turned into goo.

"I know and thank you, you are the best."

"Thanks, angel, love you see you in the second half."

The call disconnected before he said Bye, but we never said Goodbye or bye, we said see you soon because it would be soon again before we see each other again. The crowd roared again as Jose brought back our beers and hot dogs. I cheered so loud waiting for Christian to come out on the field. As he did he waved to the crowd. Then the second half got underway.

It wasn't a good game, the Giants made the Seahawks look like pussies, but the Seahawks had a strong first half which is why the second half something was on Christian's mind to muck his game up. I think it was me. The unsettling score of 43 – 20 was a bit of a downer. But I moved past it and thought about Saturday morning.

Jose and I walked into the nursing home to get our mom at nine a.m. to take her out. The nurse looked at us if we were going to get the worst news ever.

"We can't let your mom go this time."

"Why not? She seems fine yesterday. I will go see her!" I raced up the stairs to have two caregivers chase me down. To find her still in bed, the caregivers backed away as they found me looming in her front door of her suite. "Why she is not dressed?" The girls couldn't give me an answer.

"We left her in your care and believed when we signed the papers that we were putting my mom in the best care possible money could buy but you are misleading us, in fact, we can't take her out without some bloody excuse! What is this time? No nurse on shift to help my mom get up? We told you all week ago, she had to be awake! Fed and ready to go! If I was your boss I would fire you both." I walked in as Jose came running behind, "what's going on?" I pulled him into the room with our mom who now was starting to wake up. "Jose you're here! We going home?"

"Well, mom." He answered.

"Yes mom, tonight we bring you home tonight to our house." I finished his thoughts.

Jose pulled me in the hallway as we left mom to get ready as much as she could.

"What you saying?" He asked me.

"Relax, I can stay at Christian's we can get a baby monitor and just have her stay in my old room then she can move into our house after and I can take care of her. I'm not moving out of there anytime soon then we can get some extra cash for home care and she won't be here and they won't mishandle her. Then if that time comes where we can care for her then we can move her back here or elsewhere."

He signed.

"At least she can stop asking about going home." I piped up.

He blinked and looked at me. I shrugged.

"Let's give her two days, we put her in too soon but dad was getting too sick to even worry about her health, so maybe we can take her back." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. I then went back in and help mom get ready for the day.

The hospital wasn't impressed that we were taking her away for the long weekend but we worked it out. Mom sat up front while Kate and I rode in the back we gave the directions to get the house up in Bellevue. About four hours later we arrived, all hungry but all there safe and sound. We walked up to a big dark green door and I did the brave thing and knocked I knew Christian was here he dropped me off at home to make sure Jose got there safe. As I knocked, a big man that looked like Jackson's dad answered. "Um hi does Christian Grey parents live here?"

"Who?" The man with silver hair and a blue button down asked.

"Um…" I was studded I thought I had the right house.

"I'm sorry I think you have the wrong house" and began shutting the door. Then I heard Mrs. Grey behind the door. "Carrick quit messing with her she is already having a rough day!" There with her blue jeans on and her red and white tank top, stood Mrs. Grey, "welcome to our home, I'm Grace Trevelyan-Grey, this is my husband Carrick." She patted his shoulder, "come in!" We all came in and my mom was first in, "Hello you must be Momma Steele!" Grace asked.

"Yes but nobody hasn't called me Momma Steele in forever! Just call me mom, they all do!" Waving to all of us.

Kate and I took off to find Christian, "Ana, he is outback, he got here not long ago." I walked and looked around me, it was rustic country, no doubt about it, the living was out in front and the stairs went right up to the second level, and then there was a yellow lab who came over to see me, it looked perfect. Music played all around, the smell of BBQ, it was wonderful. Kate and I went to back, there he was with a Canadian beer in one hand and one hand in his cargo shorts pocket, with his red polo shirt on. He was talking to Taylor about business stuff, things I didn't know much about. I watched him until he felt my eyes on him. He looked me up and down, I did shave my legs when I got to the house, and I had Kate's daisy duke short shorts on with my black mini boots, and my red tank top. I had on a little straw cowboy hat, something I had in my closet. Kate let me borrow her bootie shorts that were too small for her, but now just fit me. His mouth just dropped open then he shut it again. He never saw me look this girlie.

I walked over to him and gave him a hug, "Holy shit we might have to pay a visit to the barn. I should actually warn you mom didn't tell you the reason why she wanted the whole family here."

"Why?" I looked him in the face.

"My sister wanted to do an improvised wedding. Like so his family is on the way as is the preacher. You will like it, she is low-key, like you."

Now it was my turn to have my jaw hit the floor. He busted out laughing. As did Taylor. "You should have seen your face angel. I'm just messing with you." I playfully hit his arm. "My sister is right over here with her man." He turned from Taylor and shook his hand, and walked over to the brunette with her man on her arm.

"Mia, and Ana you have met. Ana this is Mia's fiancé Joe." I shook her hand and talk briefly I did need to tell Christian my plan with my mom. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Jose took her by the arm and lead her to a camp chair just for her. She had a smile on her face I am glad we were taking her out of that home. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention I was keeping an eye on my mom over there" I pointed to the camp chair my mom was sitting in. She was now drinking a beer and she looked like she belonged. I was happy our family was getting together.

Later on that night, Neighbors came over some with fireworks, we all sat around a small bonfire in the back yard the children all roasted hot dogs and marshmallows while the adults sat around and chatted, even my mom was able to hold a conversation, and remember a few people's names.

"Hey everybody!" Carrick announced. "We will be lighting off fireworks in a few minutes so get comfortable and we will get the fireworks going!" He slapped his friend's arm and looked at Christian, "come on buddy we need your help." I watched my man take off as I went inside, there Mia and Grace were at the counter talking as I came in, a little cold. "You didn't bring a sweater did you?" Grace asked. I shook my head.

"No, I didn't think about things like this."

"It's ok Christian has a few extra Giants sweaters hanging around, go check his room it's the first door on the left." I nodded and turned to go up the stairs I heard them talking.

"Mia I really like her, I think she might be his one."

"I know mom, but he said about the last one he brought home and the one before that, I am beginning to think otherwise. I know how Elena gets to people, I know she got to Christian thinking they had a baby together when they didn't."

I breathed a sigh of relief as I did, I heard Grace say. "Let's talk later when the walls don't sigh."

I came running back out to the backyard as Carrick had lined up the fireworks all in a row, he lit up one at a time. Christian came back to the campfire as people looked at the sky light up as we did, he looked at me and placed a kiss on my lips, he pulled me close, and my eyes closed in front of our families I let him take me away. "Get a room!" I heard from the crowd, Christian took his lips off mine for a second. "Get a girl!"

He pulled me closer and I wrapped my arms around his neck, I heard a camera go off and I pulled back to look around to see Kate taking a picture of the two of us. She waved and I smiled, she took one more picture. If I knew what she was doing I would ask her to stop.

"Hey, Kate tagged me in a picture," Christian said.

Later that night Jose, Kate, and mom had left. Taylor and Leila had left with the kids, right after the fireworks Jackson and I were staying here for the night. Or the day I don't remember, I knew that Jose was taking me off weekends for this summer, so I could spend time with Christian. Mia was calling my name as Christian looked at me, and showed me his phone. There was the tagline, "Christian Grey with my sister-in-law Ana at our family BBQ this weekend." Before I knew it the picture had been shared over 50,000 thousand times in the course of an hour. My life was over even before I knew it. I looked at my phone there was already two missed calls from people I didn't even know, then there were messages from people I didn't even know. "Christian, what is happening?"

"I'll tell you." I looked at him as he put his phone away, "they found you, and the press they are going to rip you to pieces. The next 24 hours will be hell." I looked down at my phone, it wasn't a private number but now I have to make it unlisted. More messages, from people I didn't know. I went inside and there stood his mom as I looked at my phone it kept ringing and sending in messages. More messages, people wanting to friend me, people who hated me, people who wanted to kill me, people wanted to pass messages to Christian. I wanted to be left alone. "Give me this." Grace grabbed my phone. "Do like this phone?" I shook my head. "Good tomorrow Christian and you can get a new one but for now." She went into another room and came back. With a hammer.

Christian ran to his mom. "No please don't, I will get her a private number but please don't kill her only way for her family to get ahold of her." Grace looked at her son, knowing he was right and let go of the hammer. I need my phone back which was getting into the hundreds for messages, even my voice mailbox was full. I shook my head, "It's ok baby, they want a bit of something or someone famous, so tomorrow we get a new phone and don't even look at the messages until tomorrow. Ok?" I wrapped my arms around him. "Just let it go, I think you should go visit with Mia, where is she?" He looked around for her.

"I think she is out by the barn," I replied. I looked as she was waiting by the gate to go out to the barn, she was waiting for me.

"Then go, I will be here hanging with mom and dad." He let me go and I went out to see Mia.

 **I think I have removed most of the Jackson's in the story and replaced them with Christain's. This is Original work.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

What's up?" I asked when I got closer.

"Wanna ride and bake up in the back fields?" She asked.

"You guys have horses?" We started walking to the barn,

"I'm more surprised you didn't know we had horses, then about the weed." Mia replied.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I would love to bake and ride with you. You ask this of all Christian's conquests?"

She laughed. "No you're the first in fact I am rolling up the first time in years says many things."

"Do you roll or have a pipe?" I asked.

"Pipe. I only smoke weed, you?"

"Crack on the weekends." She stopped in her tracks. "I'm fucking with you, my real birth mom died from that shit when I was three." She stayed rooted to the spot. "What?"

"That wasn't your real mom tonight?" She questioned back.

"No, she is my mom, but not by birth, my mom and dad adopted me when I was three years old, I came to them on Boxing Day after my mom overdosed. A week later they adopted me. I never wanted to find my real father, no intention too, and my mom well she was a nice person who had a hard life of bad choices. My parents did almost anything in their power to make sure I stayed clean and I mean I did smoke up cancer weed with my dad and Jose, I stayed clean for the most part. Ok?" She wrapped her arms around me, and hugged me.

"I was wrong, my mom was right, Christian and you are meant to be together. You are meant to save him."

I hugged her back. I wasn't meant to be million to one, I was one in a million to him. She let go and we got to the barn before she answered, "First I need to be high as fuck to get you through the next 24 hours." I nodded. I hope I would. "Good." She pulled the door open. She turned to the barn light on and fluorescent lights clicked on flooding the wooden barn with white doors, the horses made whining noises. I looked over some of the horse they had. Mia knew who she was taking out on a ride she went to the two doors and pulled out my horse. It was an ebony black mustang. "This is Charlie Tango, don't ask, this is Christian's horse. But he said you could ride him. He doesn't give trouble, can you get up in the saddle?"

I looked at the beauty, and rubbed his coat. "I think so" I looked at the stirrup and put my left foot in the holder. As I did I put my weight in it feeling the saddle move I swung my leg over and put my foot in the other stirrup. It adjusted the saddle so I sat fully upright.

"There we go, the legs well?" I nodded and watched Mia pulled her horse out, and as she got her half out and bounced into the saddle. "Ok let's go."

"Wait where we going?" I quizzed.

"I don't care anyplace away from my nark dad and fiancé. They hate the smell of this stuff and I know if we said we were riding then who is to know that we went for a ride or for a blaze?" She clicked her mouth and gave her horse a little squeeze to move and she did, as did I, Charlie Tango followed Mia's horse no problem.

About two hours later, we came back a giggling mess. We decided half way through the ride that the horses do too much for us and wanted to walk them back got about five steps and started laughing, and mounted to ride them again. I looked at her

It didn't make sense then again we were very much baked. We rode back to the house, and were met with three men standing outside the barn. Carrick came up first. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you two are high as kites and thought if you went riding the smell of horses would mask your skunk smell, am I right?" We started laughing. I chimed in "maybe."

"Anastasia off the horse now!" I heard Christian yell, and I dismounted fast. As I did, he came to the horse and grabbed the reins, "what would your father say to you now?" Carrick asked as I dismounted. I spittled and laughed again.

"He would ask me if there was any left to spark up and share!" I grabbed my knees and laughed as he looked at me strangely. I pulled up and looked at him. "Carrick, my father was a man who died with Leukemia, he was in stage four when he found out, we spent the best days of our lives watching the three stooges getting stoned, trust me my old man would have wanted me to fire up tonight as a way to remember him." I couldn't help but smile even I tried to be serious. He looked to Mia then back to me. "I'm sorry for your loss, I didn't know, I just thought because he wasn't here he was well…" Not knowing how to answer even when it came to things like this.

"It's ok, he was here, in spirit." He patted my shoulder and walked my horse inside as Mia slid off of her horse and walked beside me. "Girl thanks for taking the fall for me."

"Remember that next time I am not here."

Mia and I watched as the men helped release the horses into the paddock for the night, Christian came over and pulled me into his arms.

"Where's my phone?" I asked.

"In the freezer. Listen next week why not we go to a fireworks show on the water in Vancouver, Mia and Joe will be here for another week we can have them come with us same with Jose and Taylor. Make it a fun night with family." The weed hadn't worn off by this point.

"You really like my family don't you?"

"Yes I do, I was hoping we could see more of them, maybe more after the season's ends." I nodded.

"I would like that."

We walked to the house for the night. Mia ran to me with an idea. "Wanna stay up and watch movies?"

"Mia, you had my fun with my girlfriend why not play with your man for the night?" She groaned and nodded.

"Fine."

"Fine!" He fired back.

I had been in Christian's room once tonight but was in too much of a hurry to notice the decor of it. It was brown and whites. All earth tones. With heavy metal pictures on the wall, "I moved back in here when I got hurt on the field and my mom helped me decorate it." I laughed.

"I really like how you did it, kept it very, how shall I put it, very teenage boy look to it." He smiled.

"Ana, can I tell you something?" He got up and placed his hands on mine.

"Maybe, I don't know"

"You still baked?" I nodded. "Ok I will wait until tomorrow."

"No!" I whined and got on my knees and folded my hands together in a begging pose. "Please tell me!"

"Ok," He grabbed me by the elbows and pulled me up. "I like you all girlie up tonight. In fact I love it. I like that part of you, the part that tries the small bits for me, actually, I know it's been three weeks but I knew, I loved you the moment I met you. I love you."

"I know." Actually I didn't know but it was all I could say besides _"thank you that's sweet."_

"Do you love me too?" Ok here is the million dollar question, do I love a man who had opened his home to me and my family as well as me ok with not moving in with him and one man who is fine with me having my mom stay in my room while she loses her mind and I take care of her and have almost no free time to myself? Then I have him, perfect, less than perfect him, I don't care he is less than perfect, nobody gets it right in life. Just do I love him? I don't know but here he is looking into his eyes, a man who for two weeks made me want him even more than then my degree. This is the real deal, the last single guy I will ever be with, he will be the one I marry. So I swallow what dry sawdust that has collected in my mouth into my gut, I look up.

"Well? Do you?" He asked again.

"If I said yes, would that mean you want to marry me?"

"Yes?"

"Like right now?" Stoned Ana got ahead of herself.

"Maybe, next week?"

 _Oh shit!_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Going shopping with Mia and Grace was a task in itself. Two Fashion forward women with one woman whom hasn't shopped for fifteen years if that. I wanted to go home and play video games with Jose or cook. I didn't belong in a mall.

I looked around at the different stores nothing really pulled at my attention until we came to Victoria's Secret. I had in my hand Jackson's black Amex card and it beckoned to be used. I saw so many nighties and panties. I normally was a boyshorts kinda girl, but looking and feeling all the fabrics in my hands, everything I touched came alive with possibly. I looked at the worn out old Victoria's secret bra I had my mom buy me and I didn't need a new one. Until a sales woman came up and asked if I wanted to try all I had in my hands, on.

"I guess sure." Her eager attitude was one for the record books, Mia and Grace followed close behind as I went into the changing rooms.

"I don't know guys, I am not one for frills or lace." I said as I pulled a red teddy over my head in the changing room after the sales woman took measurement for a new bra.

"Well, have you had a boyfriend you wanted to show this stuff off to?" Grace asked as Mia was trying on her own stuff.

"No not really, the closest I got to a boyfriend was this guy I took to games, don't get me wrong in college I went on dates and I lost my v-card to a nice guy, but nothing really stuck." I didn't want to dwell on my dating fuck ups. Let alone not many guys after high school wanted to take my v-card.

"I'm just glad Christian has a partner in this. He seems to really like you."

I smiled knowing that Grace wanted us to get married and have lots of babies down the road. I tried on a few more teddies, and decided to take them all. I looked at the panties and the bra sets and I took a few new ones swearing to throw out the old ones so I would have room. The sales woman came back with a load of bras all in my size. "With a body like that sweetie you can fit into anything." I nodded but still being skinny as a rake and burning off more than I ate didn't help. Grace got a look at me when I opened the door.

"Honey, I knew you were slender but I didn't know you this, I mean wow, we _HAVE_ to take you dress shopping!"

"I have dresses." I said lamely

"No dresses as in summer dresses, has he seen you in a summer dress?" I shook my head, "He will lose his mind if he sees you in a dress that was meant for the sun! He will love it." I bit my lip knowing she wanted to do this, so I let her.

We came home a little bit closer to five, Christina was waiting by his car. He was about to say something until my new cowboy boots hit the ground out of the truck, the girls did more than I thought, after the dresses we got lunch, my hair highlighted updated and Urban Decay makeup, I had one of the summer dresses I picked out white and full of daisies. I shut the door about to get my other bags from the back when he came to me and planted his lips onto mine. I was not the same girl that left the house that late morning, and front what I could see, he liked what he saw.

"Car now, we are going home and am peeling everything you have on off of you when we get in the door." Christian said in a breathless tone. I hugged Mia, Grace and thanked them for the day and ran to the car as I did Christian grabbed all of my shopping bags and placed them in the back of the car. I got out his Amex card to give it back to him, today was fun, but now I had to find out what I owned him to pay him back. He slid in and we drove off into the night. I passed him the card when we got to the highway.

"Why you giving it back?" He asked.

"I had my fun for today, so it's best if I just pay back what I owe and never do it again." I replied.

"That's sweet, but angel with the money from the gyms and my career, I don't need the money back."

"I guess but it's the principal of it." He merged onto the freeway it would take another few hours to get home I didn't want it to be in a fight.

"Ok fair enough but angel, let me ask you this, you worked hard all your life, you had to pay people back it's the way it is right?" I nodded. "Ok well with me I appreciate that but I don't require it to feel whole. Money is money, it comes it goes. You make me feel whole, you make me want to be a better person and for that, burn through the money. If I could pay you to be my girlfriend I would but I don't want to, I want you to enjoy the hard earned money on whatever makes your heart flutter."

"Ok well it wasn't all for me today."

"It wasn't?"

"Nope." I played with a frill on my dress then looked at him. "I did some major damage at Victoria's Secret."

"Shit, I hope we don't get pulled over because I want to see what you got at that store." He sped up into the night.

We came home at around ten PM I got some of the bags out as did he, he punched in his code almost setting off the alarm for punching in the wrong code as he got it right he race up the stairs into our now shared room. He put the bags down and shut the door to the main room, I came up behind him slowly since I was in new shoes I was in a lot of pain. I sat down and began undressing in my new changing room. I pulled off the dress and laid it down over the chair that would soon be my makeup chair and table. I took one boot off at a time, I pulled my freshly dyed hair into a ponytail. I took out some makeup removing pads and began rubbing my face, after taking all the makeup off and putting the new night time moisturizer on my face that Mia suggested I get. I could hear his ragged breathing as I saw the door open a crack, I thought I would make a show of it. I took my sweet time I took my phone out and pulled out the song porn star dancing by my darkest days. I used the chair and the table to my full avenge. I wanted him to see him get excited. He opened the door a bit more as I danced around the tabled. Moving my legs back and forth, I wanted to take the bra off but I wanted to get the rap part. As it did I unhooked my bra, and dropped my panties in one move. Hearing a groan he was wanting me then and there now, then I looked in my bag. "Which color should I put on? I bought a lot in every color and would I put it on when I am being watched?" I looked behind me, he closed the door a little more, until it was completely closed I pulled out a purple teddy and I watched the door, I pulled it on over my head it felt empowering over my breasts, which the nipples became rock hard, I wanted to pull on the purple panties too but this would be enough to send him over the edge, as the song started up again, I put on a little lip gloss and opened the door there he was on the bed fully naked, waiting.

He looked up and sucked in a breath. "Jesus" he mumbled. "Christ, you are giving me a heart attack."

I looped around the bed so I was right dead center with him, I dropped to my knees and crawled up to him, I took his cock into my mouth hearing his breathing turn into a slow hiss as I took him to heaven with my mouth.

He played with my ponytail he wrapped it around his hand and pumped my head and down, as I was getting him close he pulled my head up. "Enough!" He pulled my lips up to his as he did, he made my body in line with his and he pushed me to the mattress. I moaned as he pushed me down, "oh baby I want to take you so bad but I want to show you how much I love you in the dress." He pushed the lace out of the way as he made his way down to the lower part of my body, his lips and tongue found my sweet clit and began running his tongue up and down it, I became breathless at the motion of his mouth.

"Oh Christian, more I want you in me I want more!" I moaned into the night.

"In due time angel." His tongue made fast work of getting me to climax quickly from this morning to now I wanted nothing more than this man, I wanted to share secrets with him, I wanted to fly all over the world with him, I wanted him and only him. Would he want me for all my problems I didn't care he was working me over into my second orgasm. I wanted more I wanted to be his all of his. If he would have me. I was humming from the second orgasm when he came up to my lips covered in my juices, I sucked on his lips and tasted nothing but cherries. He was right, just as we were making love with our mouths he made fast work with his fingers working my overstimulated clit then he placed his cock within me and in a second I was almost cumming around his cock he pulled back as his fingers and his cock took over and he watched as my pleasure ride sent me screaming into the night. He pushed his body in on mine and sent me over the cliff and crashing as he came in on top. Literally. He grouted and pulled back, he grabbed a tissue and wiped my belly.

"That was close." I looked down as he rubbed my belly.

"What would happen if we had a baby right now?" I asked. He sighed and pulled on some pj bottoms.

"Well nothing really, it would again speed things up not that I am not all for it, but really we want more behind us." I nodded. My period was due any day now and I still had to get some tampons while I lived here. The next few days would tell me if the future was going to be filled with three people or just two.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

By the next Wednesday we had taken our family out on the boat to see the fireworks, I loved going to the beach to watch the fireworks from the beach but now we were on the water, there was so many little boats that dotted around us, it was a community, Mia and I sat up front with Kate, she had left mom with a private nurse and Kate was ok taking care of mom for a while.

"So Ana, how is life? Living with Christian." I nodded as Kate asked.

"It's good." I drank my beer after my answer. She knew something was up.

"Ok, I will level with you. I know when things are up with you, I have been living with you for four years spill." I looked at Kate and to Mia then I looked up to who was driving the boat thinking would he hear.

"If I tell you guys it stays between us." They nodded.

"I'm late." Mia clicked in after I said it, Kate needed a minute then was about to lose her shit I had to cover her mouth. "Zip it Blondie!"

"He doesn't know?" Mia pointed and asked. I shook my head.

"He said it will speed things up and really I don't want to do that. I just want to enjoy him."

"Well it might show up in a few days, you have been really late before and you came running downstairs looking for a pee stick test so really." Kate shrugged.

"He said we were careful but really there is one night I can't count for and that's the night we went out Kate and I got shitfaced, I mean he could have pulled out, but really I was hungry and horny. I doubt we could have been careful he even asked me that night if I was on anything but I was shitfaced I don't remember what I said."

"Well do the test and if it a positive then tells him, he can't kick you out, and if he does he will have mom and me to deal with and you will have your family, but Ana don't do something stupid. Ok?" I nodded to Mia's remarks. We sat on that boat deck and watched the fireworks light up the night. It was the last nights we would spend together for a while.

We pulled into the harbor where the rest of the boats were and we waited as we did, I heard from above.

"You ladies want a blanket or something?" I nodded.

"I think we do," I yelled back up to him.

"Ok come around to the back of the boat that's where the action is going to be taking place. We have cider and blankets for all you chilly girls." I smiled as Christian thought of everything. We made our way to the back of the boat and waited looked out to the beach that was filled with people, young and old, it was a sight to behold. The dusk settled in as it did, Christian turned the radio to the station the fireworks music was playing on and we sat there listening to the smooth classical music that filled the summer water.

We looked around as the lights in the harbor and the lights on the barge turned off it was time, "3…2…1" the crowd even us announced then a since bottle rocket lit off and we watched as it raced to the blacken night sky and then "bang!" it fired off, I watched as Christian placed his hands around me, I shivered in the cold, he pulled me close even lifted me off of his lap and into his warm one. He pulled his heated blanket around my legs and we stayed like that for the time the fireworks were going off. There were red ones pink, purple, blue, even gold.

"I want to get married and have fireworks going on in the pictures," I whispered to Christian whom somehow hung on to ever word. The music of the Titanic played as the fireworks were arranged to go off at the perfect moment. He looked back to me as I watched the fireworks go off for the final number a long half an hour, a three-hour movie music made into a half an hour firework display, every year I was impressed. Christian pulled me close. "I have strong ties in with the city my parents live in, we could get married in the back yard and have the fireworks go off back there. How about that?" He asked as he pulled my hair back from my ear. I looked at him with his dopy grin on his face.

"Do you want that?" I asked.

"Backyard wedding, not really, I'm more of a Vegas guy but if it makes you happy I will marry you where you want to be married." A little sparkle in his eyes said he wanted me, he wanted to do this.

"Ok, what if I get knocked up before hand?" I asked quietly.

"It'd be rushed, but I won't change how I feel for a second if it meant I could have you every day." He looked into my eyes and brushed my hair back, "you trying to tell me something?"

"No just I'm late, it's nothing I think but I wanted to let you know I do sometimes run late."

He nodded. "That's ok thanks for letting me know." We watched the last of the fireworks main explosion take our attention for the night and we never talked about it again. But I knew the issue would press on and we would have an issue with it or an accident with it.

Christian asked if I wanted to go to Chicago, but I said no, I wanted to stay behind and work, which was a lie if I was pregnant I wanted time to find a way to tell him about it before he got home. I went to the drug store and picked up five different tests. He wouldn't be home until Monday night and it was Sunday was my due date for my period and I had gone a full week without a speck of blood. I was bored, watched all my list on Netflix, cooked meals for the next week, unpacked more clothes from my house, I was twitching, looking at the tests in the Rexall bag every few minutes. "This is ridiculous!" I announced to the house, I wanted my brain and body to shut up so I grabbed the bag and went to the bathroom I opened all five tests, which came out to ten tests, _why didn't I buy condoms?_ Maybe tomorrow so it didn't look like I was being too moronic. I sat there and waited. A little pee came out and hit the stick as it did I waited a few seconds then I held my pee in while I grabbed another test up off of the floor, ripping it open I did just the two tests to see if they would turn pink or blue or have a smiley face on them.

Two whole minutes past and I looked at the little screen that came up. Not pregnant, "what a relief." I laughed at the inside joke, I was happy the test came back negative. Then I looked on the floor to the other test, I turned it over. Negative again.

"Wait, What?" I grabbed one more test and tried to pee only nothing but air came out. I had already flushed by that point. I went to my phone and dialed Kate's number.

"How do those things work?" I yelled as I was freaking out.

"What is it?" She had awoken from her sleep as I was calling.

"The pregnancy test one said not pregnant the other said not pregnant. What the heck is going on?"

"How long did you pee on the first one?" Her sleep filled tone told me she was trying to think.

"Not long why?" She yawned and thought for a moment

"Well, it could be a false positive so you are in fact pregnant."

I pondered for a second. "Can you come over?"

"No it's late Ana you're a big girl you can hold the stick, just think of waterfalls and drink lots of water and you should be fine, in fact, do another test tomorrow morning. You should be fine."

"But it's an unwanted baby." She sighed.

"To you, yes, but to me a woman trying to get pregnant it looks like an idea to try again or if not as if the friend wants to adopt her baby out." I sat on the bed playing with the test. She was right. "We talk tomorrow before the game and we we'll do another test."

"Ok" She hung up before I could say bye.

I laid in bed thinking of Christian, and how much I wanted him here right now, I turned over and texted him.

*sure is lonely in this big house.

 _*Yeah I know. I miss you. How was work?_

*work was slow so my editor didn't have any work to give me so he gave me the rest of the day off but I moved some boxes over here.

I had to tell him. But there was a time and place and it wasn't over a text message with him in Chicago. It might just blow over in a few weeks or we might break up, who knew, but it was Christian's baby in me.

 _*So you could have come._

*I guess but really you won't be training you would be showing me the city so it's fair I let you practice. I texted him.

 _*Spoilsport_

*asshat I smiled by this point

 _*you know it, angel, well Monday will come soon and when it does get ready because I am going to be on you like white on rice._

* promises, promises.* It was almost 1 am over in Chicago, and it was close to ten pm here.

*why are you up so late?* I texted him.

 _*guys took me out, I got a lot on my mind._

*me too. _Oops_

 _*oh yeah like what?_

*nothing forget I said it what's on your mind?

 _*just you, and how much I miss you and how much I miss New York, I want to take you there in the winter but that's not it, it's just you and the baby talk it's getting to my head I want us to fall in love, not to be forced into this keyhole when we don't have a key yet._ I almost cried he was right. He was right a baby would fuck everything up, _I HAD TO TELL HIM._

*there is something I should tell you. I took a pregnancy test tonight to just see if I was there is one night that we did something that was unaccounted for, for condoms and I keep going over and over it again.

 _*And…?_

*I don't want this to fuck anything up, I don't want to end us, and I want us to last. I don't want to fuck up your game tomorrow please Jackson don't get mad.

 _*Angel mad will be the least of my problems, just tell me what the test said._

*I have to take another one tomorrow I screwed up on the first one.

 _*there was two?_

*yes I took two to be safe.

 _*lol I don't know how you can be but ok so you took two what the first one say?_

*negative

 _*what the second one say?_

*negative as well…

 _*I see, did you want it?_

I thought about it I had one more test to do tomorrow morning then it would be a full week without my period.

*I guess in a way, I kinda did, but you're right its way too soon for us.

 _*right, so just get some sleep, and I will be playing tomorrow so I won't be able to text until later that night. Ok?_

*Ok night, night.

He didn't respond after that text but I put my phone down but I didn't get one bit of sleep.

 **Okay, Ladies I know it has been a while but also I have been thinking a lot on this one too and what to do with it. I know that there is one other thing I can do but I am 20 thousand words short so unless I spoil it all now and tell you my plans or leave it. But do you think a baby is too soon?**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Just after 5 a.m. after an uneventful tossing and turning and being uncomfortable, I thought it was time to take that damn test, I pulled myself out of bed and marched over to the bathroom, I ripped open three tests, I wanted to make sure I was or wasn't and I wasn't taking any chances. I looked over to the sink. The cup I used to rinse my mouth after I brush my teeth I could use that and see if it would make the results come in clearer. I thought I could throw it out after. Christian might be pissed off I threw out one of his cups. Or I could lie. I looked at the cup and then the toilet…."You served my mouth well little white cup. But I will have to use you for something very disgusting." I made a face as I dropped my pj bottoms and hovered over the toilet and peed into the cup. I then took it back to the sink and stuck the tests in 3 seconds each. Then poured out the pee.

I ran down the steps so fast I slipped on the way down, I landed on the bottom step and rubbed my sore backside. I got back up and took the cup to the recycling box and hid the damn thing on the bottom hoping Christian won't think to look there the garbage was schedule for a pick up on Tuesday, I would have to put it out then before he noticed the cup was gone. I thought it had been long enough for the tests as I jetted back up the stairs only to have me slip again and fall down them once more. "God, I hate you are making me like Bella Swan and making me fall down on everything!" I yelled to the empty house. I continued to the bathroom and looked at the tests. First test, second test, third test. All read negative. "Thank FUCK!" I sighed out loud. I went put on some socks with some grip on the sole so I didn't fall down the dangerous stairs. Didn't matter I still took a ride down on my bum. I got up and made myself some breakfast, my family was coming over that day to watch the game with me. I thought about Christian what he was doing. Doing his stretches and how much I loved him being in my arms every night he was home, I knew travel was a big part of being athlete, it didn't bother me. What bother me was the Cleat Chasers I saw hanging around the players, even Jack, whom even after being with Christian was still lingering around me looking for a break. If Jack Hyde knew I was single he would make it his life-long goal to bed me.

But I pushed that out of mind as I thought about my eggs and bacon, and I thought about Christian about how our lives became, how I made him breakfast he would be practicing by the time lunch came around mind you I would be long gone to work by then and in the evening I would come home from a long day in a kitchen, some nights he would be cooking steak or chicken but other nights he would be looking at the take out menus and it mean we were going out that night. But it had only been a week and I was still moving my life in with him. I still had a life time to know his patterns and his ways, I knew he didn't like coffee as much as I did. I knew that in the morning to avoid a run he would jump off his dock and go for a swim around the area. I knew that the morning after the photo of me and him surfaced he made sure I was with people who cared for me. I took my food off the burner and thought about Grace how she warmed to me and Carrick was a little cold to me. I let it go but still, it made me think what was I going to do with this family? Was I going to be a housewife? Was I going to serve him all his meals and make his bed? Was I Gail's take over? I didn't want to clean and cook for the man, I wanted to work as much as he did, maybe Gail could come over once a week or something and I could work still. I looked around the house, it had gotten a bit dusty since I was here. I could take care of it, he didn't say I couldn't.

After my breakfast and my playing around on his gym equipment, I turned on the treadmill and turned on the music channel, Normally Christian would have the sports on but today I wanted to run while I listened to Jay-Z, I began to wonder what my life be like with a baby wrapped around my hips? Would we teach it to swim? Since I never did swim. Or play soccer? Or football if it was a boy. I liked boys more than girls liked dressing up and not playing in the mud, I loved playing in the sandbox, and maybe if I was I could get a mini sandbox. I smiled as I was running, I wanted a boy, I think Christian would want a boy too, somebody he could teach football to. I looked around me as I was running, this place isn't really baby friendly, would we live here with a baby? Or move to another home? All the questions filled my mind as I turned up the speed on the machine and sweat poured from my head, I wasn't even pregnant and I was thinking about the next step of our lives! I didn't even know if I loved Christian, I liked him a lot, I wanted to be his, I wanted to love him, but I wasn't sure with the baby scare I didn't know if he would want to love me now. I took the treadmill up to the fastest level and began hitting it harder with my steps, why would Christian love me? I had nothing to offer him other than my heart, my body, my cooking. What if I loved him? What did I love about him? His sense of humor, his smile, his sexy walk, his ass for sure, his arms for holding and carrying me around, the way he would make love to me, the way he would care for me, the way he wanted me, I was starting to trip up as I was running but kept running hard, my feet hurt and I was falling over myself; God did I love Christian? His bad singing, his voice, the way he would cook, the way he would do anything, made him sexy as fuck. When did I know I was in love? About three seconds after I stopped running and flew and hit the wall. I didn't pass out just hit my back and not my head. Lucky for me I wasn't heavy enough to leave a dent. I turned off the treadmill and did some yoga.

I poured myself into a shower shortly after doing my yoga, I let the water pour over me, and I thought about every time Christian and I stepped into this shower in the morning, we would soap each other up and then we make each other dirty by fucking one another. I loved how he would flick his tongue over my clit and he would finger my pussy, I would be screaming as the steam would be taking over the bathroom. He replaced his fingers with his cock, slipping into my and drive it into my pussy, and taking me hard on the cold tiles and I wanted him and only him fucking me in the morning. I would start jilling off in the shower and rubbed my clit lips in hopes he would join me and start in on his sweet fucking. Or the one time he laid down on the shower floor and rode him hard until he came, twice in the shower one time. I removed the shower head thinking of one thing and put the head on a pulsing stream, within seconds I opened the door and started screaming "Christian I want you and I want you now! I'm coming!" I released all I could into that orgasm. Once my breathing returned to normal, I heard, clapping.

"Well, Anastasia that was quite the show!" I looked down the see Kate and Mia standing down on the deck.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" I asked in plain shock and pulled the door closed. They continued to laugh as I finished washing my hair and body. I pulled my body tightly into a big fluffy towel and got ready for the two people who had shown up early who now turned into more people as I came down the stairs this time I didn't slip. Kate and Mia had big goofy grins on and mocking my orgasm with their own goofy orgasm face. "Will you morons stop" I muttered as I walked past them in my kitchen, "No it's too much fun, 'Oh, Christian I want you now!'" Kate poked fun. As Mia looked uncomfortable but still laughed.

"Well the two of you just be grateful I am not pregnant with his child." I gave them a cold stare as I set up the frying pan. The giggling stopped. Kate came around and rubbed my arm.

"You ok?" I nodded, and fuddled with the stove, getting the pan hot enough.

"Part of me wanted it, but the other half said it was too soon. So I'm ok." I went to making the food that I had started the day before.

Soon it was the kickoff and we were all staring at the TV "Grey makes the pass hands it off to Hyde and he is down, second down Seahawks." The game was something of an ill game, watching the Chicago Bears take control and dement the game. In the end, we lost. Jose was in a foul mood when the game end, Grace, and Carrick came over just for the game as did Mia and Steve. It was late night by the time game was over. Jose looked around the room, knowing I had food in the fridge he said. "I'm hungry you guys wanna come to my restaurant and eat some food?" Everybody replied with "a yes and that's great idea." I just stayed there after everybody had got to they're cars.

"You coming?" Jose asked I shook my head.

"You making me cook tonight?" I asked back.

"I was going to, but would you like to cook with me? I need to take my mind off Kate, she is wanting to try again, but really I'm an old man."

"You're only as young as you feel in your heart," I said as I put away the appetizers I made for the family. "Look Jose we know Elliot has two girls maybe you should think about getting her knocked up and giving her a boy to carry on the Bonds name."

He shrugged, "I guess but I wanted to wait another month, at least see how Christian and Ana were getting on, but you're right. I should do it, come on let's get some food."

I worked so hard pleasing my new family tonight with my cooking skills Carrick began warming up to me as served his food. I worked part time for Jose, once and awhile.

"You two own this place?" Carrick asked.

"Yes we bought it outright from the owner and he was happy to see it go, we turned it around and in six months we made not only profit but we also tripled what the last owner was making, we paid off the mortgage in under 3 years we worked hard every day, since the house was paid off we just need staff and we managed to do it," I answered.

"So what will happen if one day one of you says I have had enough I'm out?" I looked to Jose who was his turn to answer.

"We do have burn outs like most people and I am giving Anastasia time off so she doesn't burn out when I go on paternity leave." Kate shot him a serious look. He winked and cupped her hand.

"So cooking is your life? The both of you?" He urged back, we looked at each other and laughed. Jose rolled up his sleeve on his right forearm was the first knife he bought. I had one on my lower back on a quail dipping into an ink container.

"You could say that," I answered.

"Why? You could have done anything else with your life why writing?" Carrick quizzed me for once.

"Well there was sports but after high school, I felt lost and it was when I was back reading I was most at home. It was with Jose but my dad and my mom both encouraged me to do what I wanted and I loved and I love reading and writing other people's work and helping them fulfill their dreams."

"And I love what she does every day." I turn to see Christian standing there in the restaurant.

"When did you get back?" I asked. He had his overnight back on one arm and a bouquet of pink roses in the other.

"Just an hour ago I texted mom to see if you were at my house and she said you we're all here. So I came here." I jumped up from my seat excited to see him and wrapped my arms around him, he smelt like grass and spice but it was a scent I was never going to forget. I pushed my nose a little closer to him, I was happy he was home and in my arms. I never wanted to be far from him again.

"Next time you go, I want to come," I whispered in his ear.

"You miss me that much?" I nodded even before the words were even formed. He rubbed my back and held me close. I didn't want to lose him and if I was going to travel I would have to get used to airplanes….and height… and Oh God why did I sign up when I hate flying?

 **Hey Ladies, how well do you think Ana will do with flying? Plus that is good news she is not pregnant, however, there will be a curve ball thrown in, just where... ;) lol enjoy ladies! Also I know about the character bleeds. Just an FYI this is my original work and that yes Jaclson Roach and Megan Bonds are the characters names so if you see it bleed through just pm i will edit shortly. So yes this is original work. Sorry about the mix up.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay! I know I have been away for a while but there is a reason and that is I took on a new client work wise so I have been working straight past two weeks like a dog. so far tonight and tomorrow are my nights off, and I am hoping I can jump back on and write some more. I will update the rest of my stories tomorrow or Sunday, but either way everyone's stories will be updated!**

Chapter 19

I made Christian his favorite dish of grilled steak cooked Medium Rare with grilled veggies and brown rice, I watched as he was talking to everyone about his big win, knowing he was supposed to be with the team right now, I didn't question it and just focus on the task at hand. His dad and he got up to go to the washroom I guess. After putting all the food on the plate I overheard him talking, to his dad. Who was just off to the left of the swinging doors.

"Son, I know this is the second time you bailed on the team but you gotta think of the time if not they won't keep around if you keep jetting off to see this girl. And really do you want to be with this kind of trash?" I sucked in a breath I knew he didn't like me, I put the food on the counter I knew the doors would protect most of the sounds in the kitchen, I pressed back to the door for another listen. So far it was just his dad talking.

"I mean don't you want to settle down with a girl who is working, maybe a nice smart girl who is in an office, not one who is in a sweaty kitchen right now. Who swears like a sailor and isn't in love with football. I mean it's like she is a boy, do you want that Christian?" I wanted to cry, I was in no way a boy, my parents raised me as a tomboy if I had a sister I'm sure I would come out different but I listen as Christian take a calming breath in.

"Dad, you may think she is a boy by the way she acts and the way she does things but I can tell you she is all woman, and I love her, I love the way she moves I love the way she makes breakfast, I love her, and I want to marry her. I don't want boring, I want extraordinary, I want somebody who isn't scared to get off the ground, you may not know this but the girls in New York were all looking for that guy who was home but wanted to be in an office somewhere or an artist, dad, I dated them all, and really I want her. I know she is scared of heights but she told me she wants to come with me despite her fear." His dad cut him off,

"Fine if that's what you want."

"That's what I want." He answered curtly.

"Then son, do what you want, it's your life. But I don't support this union, it will be a failure and when it is I will tell you I told you so. But I don't want to be a part of your future plans if you get married don't invite me to your wedding this whole thing is the biggest mistake of your life, and I can't sit by and watch my only son throw his life away on a spell checker for unintelligent, work-for-hires."

I burst through the door, "I am in no way means a spell checker, I am an literally editor that specializes in English literature from Washington State University I am disgusted by the fact you think so little of me, you arrogant piece of shit, if you think I have a mouth of sailor you got it! I am more then you know and I won't want to be in your house even if your wife begged me. So why not you get the hell outta my second home." I pointed to the door and when he didn't get a word I was saying I yelled, "Now!" As Christian stood there in complete shock. He walked past me and whispered,

"You didn't deserve to be adopted, you deserved to die in the streets with your crack whore mother." And stormed out. I stood there watching as his mother Grace came to me. "What was that about?" She asked. I shook as I repeated the words in my head. "Jose come here now, Kate you too." I don't remember much as my brother came to my side and I sobbed out the words his father left hanging in my ears. "That cocksucker" Jose said as I calmed down enough to tell him what Christian and he were fighting about.

"Excuse me but that is my husband." Grace quipped.

"I'm not saying sorry for your husband basically hurting my sister like this, he wants Christian out of this, he sees her as a gold digger when really she stays with him and helps you out." Referring to Grace.

"Yes but I don't know why he did it, I don't see him wanting to hurt you, I mean the drug thing might have pissed him off, but I have never seen that side of him before, I'm sorry Anastasia, I didn't know he would say that or say that about you." I started sobbing all over again and Christian came into the kitchen, Jose lets go of me as Christian looped his arms around me. I held on and cried.

"Angel he is mad because I am taking off game times to see you, I missed you too, but I am allowed game time off, it's in my contract that if I have a slight headache I am allowed game time off. You have no idea and most people don't of how hard I was hit in New York and really if you knew it might change things a bit. Mom knows because she was with me when I went into the hospital." He rubbed my back as I let the tears stop. "You want to go home?" I nodded.

"Ok let's go home." We all walked out, leaving the plate of food now cold and untouched.

After sorting out who was driving Grace home since Carrick took off with the car, leaving Grace and Mia behind, Jose said he would drive them back to Belleview, as Christian and I took an Uber car, home. I pulled into his arms and he rubbed my back hoping I would fall asleep but it didn't the words played over and over in my mind of how he wanted to make me feel so hurt that I would break it off with Christian. It won't knowing now how Christian felt about me, and I felt about him made me want to stay and fight it out. So I wasn't what he wanted, he wanted somebody else, but I wasn't it. I nestled closer to Christian and he repositioned himself.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He whispered

I shook my head, "not really, I want to just go home and sleep off the day, I fell down the stairs three times, took three tests, coming up all negative, I just want you, a hot bath and then bed." I pulled closer to him as he wrapped his arms around me closer. We pulled up outside of our house, and he tipped the driver as we got out, more like he carried me out and shut the door.

"Does it bother you I swear like a sailor?" I asked just before he opened the door. He opened the door and turned off the alarm that I now knew the code to. He kicked the door closed with his foot.

"Not really, not a lot bothers me with you, maybe the smelly feet but I can work past that." He carried me up the stairs to the gym where the hot tub was, and he opened the sliding glass door and turned it on, watching the jets come to life and pump and stir the water around making bubbles, and the lights in the bottom making rainbows in the waves. I looked at him as he helped me strip my clothes off, and I helped him do the same. He picked me up in his arms and brought me down into the hot water, not hot enough to burn the skin but hot enough to get the blood pumping, to ease the ebb and flow of the horrible day away, he sat against the back wall of the tub, as soon as he settled, I did too. I missed him and now was as good as time as any.

"I love you Christian." He stirred as if he was about ready to fall asleep.

"You mean that angel?" I nodded in his chest.

"I have never been so sure about anything in my life other than you, and when your dad was giving you shit about me I wanted to stand up for you and tell him off but it wasn't my place, I was even thinking about it while I was running this morning, of how much I loved you, and I do, I love you." I smiled as he shifted, he shifted until he was out from under me, my smile soon faded as I saw him about to leave. "Where are you going?" He turned.

"I just have to use the washroom, I'll be right back." He got up and left.

I sat there numb thinking I made a mistake by telling him.

After about twenty minutes had gone by I got out to go check on him, I grabbed a towel from the gym and wrapped the small towel around my body, and I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hey, you ok in there?" I called out only there was no answer. I didn't want to look in and see if he was dropping a deuce so I waited and then knocked again, "Hey Christian you ok?" I said a little louder, no reply. I took a deep breath. "Ok, I know this is against my code of ethics but I am coming in." I rattled the door in hopes that it would be locked but the door gave way to finding nobody was in the bathroom. I pulled the door closed and went over to my closet and put on my PJ's and went into our room. I was sticking to my plans of going straight to bed as I did I saw a note on my side of the nightstand.

"Hey if you need anything I will be in the office, just what you said freaked me out, and I know you had an emotionally trying day, not that I don't love you too, but if you do say it next time I do want you to be in the right head space, not looking for affection." I needed to see him, now! I took the back stairs as soon as my feet hit the first step it went out from under me and I rode down the rest of the steps on my backside. "Ow!" I said as I came to the last step he came running out of the office.

"What happened? Are you ok?" He examined.

"What the fuck? Looking for affection? If anything I was laying my heart on the line for you, and you just left like as if I said I had an STI or some shit!" I yelled as I got up and in his face.

"Angel I'm sorry but anybody had the blow you got today would be saying anything at this point to get a little affection, I don't want you saying it in a way to reassure your love for me." Now I felt like the asshole. "Do you love me like 100 percent, can't see another day unless I am by your side. Because really that's how I feel. I want you beside me on trips but I know you hate flying but if it means you fly with me, would you go, you said you would. Do you feel the same after all my dad said to you?" He looked deep in my eyes, He was right if I loved him before his dad said all that I would be on trips with him, I love him, "question is, do you love me?"

I looked into his eyes, part of me went numb, and the other half tingled, I would do anything for him, if it meant getting on a plane for him, if it meant he would fly home early to see me, then if that wasn't love I didn't know what would be. I looked up with all my heart, I took one big deep breath and exhaled.

"Yes, I do. I love you, I wanted to get on a plane and see you even before your dad said what he did, I said it this morning why did I love you, I love the way you make me feel."

"And that is?" He pushed on.

"Happy, sexy, cheerful, like I want to dance around all day in your shirts and have you show me off to the world as yours. I want to be all yours. I want to go running with you up the grouse grind and ski in the winter with you, I want to make you dinner every night and watch you win the Super Bowl. I want that. Is that what you want outta me?" He laughed as I told him my answer.

"What I want, is you, one hundred percent you, I want kids, I want you to be a stay at home mom, I want to work out with you and make you happier all the time. Do you want Kids?" I know the tests came back negative but I wanted one. "I wanted a boy. I know it's not the thing to say but I took that test and secretly I had hoped it was a baby…" My mouth was covered with his, he pulled away for a spilled-second, and pulled my legs around his hips as I hopped up on to his legs he pulled my body close to his. He marched down to his office and placed me on the desk.

"Wait, I know I have been falling down a lot what if I slip down the stairs while I'm pregnant with your baby?" I quizzed as he pulled down his pants and pulled mine off.

"Then I will carry you all over the house until the baby is born." He said as he placed kisses down my jawline.

"My period is due any day now, did you wanted me knocked up?" I asked as he placed his shaft in me, I gasped as he laid over me and fucked me.

"I know that, and really I wanted you to be the night we got burgers, I knew then in that limo we were meant to be together, even if it is a few days late, then it's ok, I know you are a week late, and that's from moving, I know. But let's have fun practicing making babies and we can worry about dates later. Right now I just want to say some dirty shit to get you off." I moaned as he shoved his cock deep within me. I loved the feeling of his body looming over mine, listening to him making noises the ones that meant he was close even before he started. The sounds I loved as he drove into my body. I looked into his eyes as he made love to me. I gripped his firm muscles as he sank into me, in and out, and again, my breathing quicken as I placed a few fingers around my clit and gently rubbed my clit lips. Feeling his rock hard shaft, pull back and forth within me, made it that much hotter, I moaned as I felt my body coming close to its orgasm, "Christian, I came this morning moaning your name out the door of your shower."

"Oh yeah?" He breathed.

"Yeah, but I was being watched as I came and I didn't know." I swallowed thinking back to this morning shower as I pressed the shower head to my groin and Christian fucking my fantasy was coming real as he was over top of me with his gray shirt on. One that hid all his muscles, I grabbed at his shirt with that he took the hint and stood over me and took it off, and threw it toward the hallway. He pushed his body into mine harder, he grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to his body and he continued his assault on my vagina, I worked my clit lips into overtime, he took my lips with his and the closeness of our bodies was making this cocktail more erotic than any book I had read. I knew I wasn't getting anywhere and he wanted to see me cum. I looked at him as he knew what I wanted, I wanted the power and I wanted to bounce on his hips. He pulled out feeling the emptiness he pulled me up and he laid down on the long desk as I got on top of his body, straddling him. Feeling him whole within me I rocked back and forth, on his mean herculean body, taking me to the hilt and not stopping, when I slid down his shaft and get as far as I could go I go the rest of the way, and make him reach places most men wish they knew how to reach me. I was screaming by the time I was coming, I was screaming his name and with that, he would hold my hips as he fucks me. I could barely hang on to the second orgasm as it overtook me and Christian poured his hot seed within me. He was moaning my name as I was saying his over and over again. I didn't want it to stop, but in the same way, I wanted to go to bed. I laid my head on his forehead as we kissed, he pulled me down off his body and wrapped me around him. Just as I was about to get up I looked down and saw blood.

"It's ok there is always next month." He pulled me in close as he saw the blood as well.

"What if I was, and it was too early, what if we fucked things up?" I choked out in a sob.

"Angel, I saw the nasty fall you took I'd be surprised if a baby survived that, have you been falling down the stairs this whole weekend?" I nodded wiping a tear from my face. He stood up and pulled me up into his arms, as he did, he bent low and picked me up. He carried me back up to bed, and laid me down, he curled up beside me in the cold sheets. I turned to him and snuggled close and listened to his heartbeat.

"Angel?" I nodded to words. "I love you." I awoke and looked at him.

"I love you too." I pulled his body on top of mine. Feeling his manliness get thick again. I knew that sleep was never going to happen tonight.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sad News everyone, I have to write more of the original story out before I can finish this one. But don't worry I think I will throw you a bone and say that this one leads in to him saying that with him there is a problem. The next chapter will explain it more... or I am thinking do the unthinkable... but who knows! I hope you like the story so far. Enjoy!**

Chapter 19

A few days later Grace came over and explained that Carrick wasn't liking me and maybe never will, he wanted a woman more girly, I let it go. I checked in mom every day and she was doing well. My period never did come, even after following up with more tests. Kate mentioned that the stress of all that was around me that my period could sometimes take a break. I shrugged it off and kept up with unpacking my clothes, after a few days I was unpacked and I was moved in, Christian still didn't think that I had only five boxes, we had started moving mom out of her neglectful care home, and into my old room, she would forget where something was but Kate being a stay at home caregiver took care of her and made sure she was ok. That was until one more I came home and found mom had fallen.

"Oh my God mom!" I yelped at the top of my lungs as Kate was downstairs having a shower, I looked over my mom.

"I'm alright dearie, I just slipped, how did we get snow in the kitchen?" Looking at the broken glass and water around her along with the flowers. I shook my head as I helped mom up off the floor and listen to mom's babbling about us being bad children for getting snow in the house. "I swear Elliot and Jose never take off their shoes in the house and they leave mud all over the house! Thank you, dearie, for helping me, you are a good friend." I stopped and looked at my mom.

"Mom, who am I?" She padded my cheeks and smoothed out my hair, and looked into my eyes, she searched in my eyes.

"I don't know my eldest daughter Ella, she had a baby named Anastasia. She left her to us when she died but you look like her, but not really. Ella has been dead for years now." I pulled mom into a kitchen chair and began cleaning up all the glass from her vase and putting it in the garbage. Just as all the glass and flowers had been thrown out Kate came out from her shower.

"Mom slipped and fell on water. Where's Jose? I need to talk to him"

"What do you mean?" Kate questioned.

"I mean mom is confused about me being her oldest daughter saying my mom killed herself in an overdose and left me here." I stood as Jose came in with wet hair. His smile faded as he saw me standing there. "And you and I need to talk, and now. Come!" I grabbed his coffee mug and mine and went over to besides mom. "Ok, mom says there was another sibling that had me, what is going on?"

Jose sighed and looked at his almost white coffee. "We never wanted to tell you but mom got sick and we were worried this would happen, but before Elliot maybe a year before mom and dad got married dad had an affair and he brought the little girl into the relationship with him, saying that the mom was no good, anyway she was a wild child and I remember her, she was wild and crazy. Then at 17, she got knocked up, she was smart enough to finish school, just not get her diploma, however, you came out a few weeks early so she never took her last exams. She took you away and we never saw you until you were three. And then she was dead." He teared up, "but there you were all dirty, quiet, and crying. Mom loved you and Dad thought he had his second chance. Your real name is Anastasia Ella Bonds, we changed it to Ella because it was to honor your mom." I put my hand over my mouth not sure what to say.

"Dearie you were my Angel." Mom piped up.

"How did they find me?" I asked knowing somebody found me.

"Nobody, you walked out of the shack she called an apartment, you're too young to remember but you walked out in your diaper, no shoes, no socks and no clothes and looking for food and some good Samaritan found you and took you to the police and we had been looking for Ella since she ran from home with her baby, they just put two and two together and Christmas day evening mom and dad picked you up. We found her address a few days later but she had passed for a few days since then, but all that mom and dad cared about has they had their granddaughter back and really they wanted to take you as a daughter and they did. They raised you better than Ella."

I shook my head, "no I didn't, I get remarks that I should have been left on the streets to die and that I was no good."

"That dickhead of Christian's doesn't know you like I know you, or mom. You turned out to be a wonderful person, one who loves life, if anything I would say he should have been the one turned out in the cold with no clothes and no way to survive and see how he likes it. The fact he said that about you just makes my blood boil!" He shoved his chair away, ready to take the mug to the sink. "I'm going to work, you coming to help out today?" I nodded and jumped up after him.

We pulled into the back of the restaurant and found Carrick back there. We bypassed him only he grabbed my shirt as I tried to walk past him. "What?" I asked as he grabbed me, Jose came to my side.

"You have some bloody nerve coming to our house to stir shit around, I suggest you leave now." Speaking calmly knowing he would take the hint to get lost.

"This doesn't concern you lard ass now move along, I and the gold digger have business to talk about." Referring to me. Jose didn't move an inch, then Carrick pulled my sleeve out to the truck out of the door frame to be followed by Jose again. "Fine, this is the way I will have to do it since the pimp isn't leaving." He turned to me, "get the fuck out of Christian's life, you don't belong there, Elena is the one who will be his, he just has to see it from my point of view, she has the money your family doesn't." With that Jose grabbed his shoulder and threw him against the truck.

"You fucking watch your mouth, and get the fuck out of here, I have no problem saying this to your wife and to your son as does Anastasia. Second, we have enough money to support our own." With that Carrick pushed back Jose and stood.

"Fine, but if you don't leave, I will make you leave." And turned to go.

"God I hope I am knocked up," I mumbled loud enough for him to hear. He did and stopped. I ran inside and locked the door behind Jose.

Later that evening after Carrick had left I went home to find Christian sitting there with Elena. She was there for more than just a friendly visit. With that she stood and left, as she passed by me she whispered: "put him back." My blood began to boil within my skin Christian stood and followed me as I walked up the stairs. Christian followed me as I took two at a time, I didn't shut the door as I placed my mouth on his.

"You mad?" He asked as I took his mouth.

"Between your dad and your ex-girlfriend getting mad I am not leaving you, no, not really. You are mine, I am just going to get naked and fuck what's rightfully mine."

I stripped down to my panties and bra, I ran to the bed and jumped on the covers, anybody who was going to try and steal my man wasn't going to put up a fight as I was about to right now. He looked over my body as I sat up on my knees in the center of the bed, he looked over at me as if I was crazy.

"Do I get a say in this matter?" I shook my head

"No your father and your ex-girlfriend want me gone, I am staying until you say it's over. I maybe mousy but I have the heart of a Lion."

He smiled at my statement, "That is true, but Anastasia, you know we have been moving fast, and I know why it has to do with my brain injury, and its great are going along with all of this, but there will come a day that I will be hit so hard and if you are with my child how can I protect you when my mind has gone to shit?" For the first time in a long time, Christian's words were able to strip me bare down to my core and leave me more naked than I was in his presents. "It's not that I won't remember it's" he paused as I was ready to grab his pillows to cover myself, he looked to the ocean and then back to me. "I have seen the best players get hit so hard in the sport that they will turn against their wives. I couldn't I will not do that to you." I looked down as he looked to me. "I love you, and if it means I can remember you for now, and remember us having a family I want to do it all now, then I can remember the best parts of us. Can you be there for that part?" I looked up me holding his pillow to cover my body ashamed of what he had to tell me, I pulled it away and I got up to his embrace. I overtook his mouth with mine, and I pulled him to the mattress.

He stripped down to his underwear as I welcomed him into my body, he held my head as he placed kisses all over my face and my lips longed for his mouth until he placed his mouth on mine. My legs fell open as he placed his body over mine, and he looked into my eyes as he searched for my answer. I nodded.

"Yes, I will be yours for the next part, as long as you keep carrying me down the stairs." He smiled.

"I think I can do something about that." As he said it, he took me in one dive. I let out a soft moan.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I told him about what his dad had said as well as Elena, He held me in his arms and we rocked back and forth on his hammock. Looking out onto the water of the Puget Sound.

"I won't worry about my father, he has been thinking what is best for me since I came into their lives. Really I won't worry." He rubbed my hair, "what about Elena?" I quipped.

"She is a bitter woman on the edge of a divorce. She will say anything to keep me available." I pulled up from his hold on the hammock.

"But why?"

"She wants me, they all do, and I don't want any of them, only you."

I relaxed and looked to the water again then to Christian. "Okay." I walked to the bathroom and saw the little white cup there. I walked back to him with the cup in my hand.

"Hey I threw this out, is this a new one?" He nodded.

"I believe so, why did you throw the other one out, I could have gotten Gail to wash it." My eyebrows shot up.

"Oh no, you couldn't have with what I did to it."

He sat up and came to me. "And what did you do to it, Ms. Steele?"

I gulped, and looked down at the floor. "I peed in it. I didn't want to hold it and do three tests and have three different answers, I thought if I did it like that then I would know for sure if I was or wasn't pregnant." He rocked back then turned to look at the water.

"Yeah, I would throw the cup out too."

"So did you take this one out of recycling?" Holding up the cup.

"No, I didn't trust me that is a new cup from downstairs." I nodded and put it back in the bathroom. I went and looked at my closet.

"Do I have a bathing suit here?" I asked quietly to myself. Looking in my underwear draw for a bathing suit I pulled out a red two piece, and I looked at it. I felt him behind me as he picked me up. "No need for a suit around this place lady!" I squealed as he threw me over his shoulder and took me down the stairs and out to the back deck, there he unlocked the back porch and took me down the rocky stairs. I bounced on his shoulder as we got closer to the water. I looked at the looming house behind us we came to a dock where it housed the boat and he looked at me.

"Strip." I did I was told, he had a house there that looked it housed something inside. I did and felt the cold wind from the sea brush along my skin sending goose bumps all along my exposed skin, the crack of the sea was below me and it was beautiful. Feeling his hand caress my breast as they perked under his touch. I left my panties on, "them too." I pushed them down my hips as they got to my tights I let gravity take over and pull them down. They fell to the wooden floor and he watched as I stood before him. I looked at the water, knowing that it was cold I wanted to take that leap. I walked down the ramp to the water as he pulled off his shirt, I looked back, and smiled. I got to the end of the ramp and off the dock to where the boat was just nothing but blue water. I smiled as he took off his pants. I ran fast and canon balled into the frigid waters. Letting me sink for a moment I moved my arms to pull up. I didn't like swimming, I did swim as a child but I did it in a pool, I didn't want to drown. I pulled up to the top and looked around and saw nothing but horizon, and water, the water rose and fell. I heard a splashing as the view of the dock came up behind me. I felt something pull me from underneath. As it did I panicked and began kicking only I was being dragged under, I took a big breath before I was down, as I did, Christian pulled me close, and kissed me under the water, the taste of salt was the only thing that ruined this moment but I still wrapped my arms around him as he pulled me close. As he did he fit in there! I opened my eyes as he pulled my body closer to his, _Here? now?_ I thought. He pulled us back up to the top.

"I need to breathe." I giggled as he took me up to the dock and grabbed it as I held on to him. I let out a moan as he continued fucking me on the dock.

The next few days pasted in a blur of dates and making love, until the one day I dreaded neared.

"You ready for this?" I took Christian's hand as he lead me the airport we were only taking a eight hour flight to Ottawa, but still my stomach was tied up in knots, knowing my fear of heights and airplanes took over, he locked hands with me so I couldn't run, he took care of my airline ticket, hotel information, but I still felt like there was a rock rolling around in my gut, I wasn't sure if I was going to throw up and crap myself. When we came to the gate, we took a seat, I kept breathing, until Paris Simon came beside me, "Girl you look as nervous as a June bride, what's going on?" I felt pale, Christian spoke on behalf of me. "She doesn't do flying." Normally the girlfriend's didn't go, but Christian had it written in his contract, that I was to be with him. For moral support. But it was me who needed the support.

"Flight, 348 now boarding, flight from Seattle to Dallas now boarding." The flight attendant called out, I stood but I stood rooted to the spot, "ready?" Christian asked as I looked at the door. "Come on," He reached for my hand and I shook my hand, Taylor the running back build like a brick shit house came behind me, "I got her Christian," my head spun as it did, Taylor lifted me like I was a rag doll and over his shoulder I went. The guy's snickered but Christian as well as Paris shot them a look of annoyances. The flight attendant looked me up and down and took my ticket from Christian, "nervous flyer?"

"You have no idea." She nodded.

"Have a safe flight!" She called out to me. Taylor didn't set me down until we got to our seats in the business class. Me being seated by the window.

"I thought it would be best if you saw what was going on." He rubbed my arm as I looked out and was watching the ground people load our luggage and whatnot. The players filled up the plane most of them needing two seats to themselves. I just looked out the window. Christian just sat back and watched me. Soon the captain came on the overhead speaker and began talking about the flight that day, I began to panic, I looked around a way to escape but since Christian helped me into my seat he saw how much I was going to be a problem. "Baby, relax. Look we are moving!" Feeling the plane push back from the gate, I began squirming in my seat.

"No baby I want off! This was a mistake."

"Calm down, oh fuck." I was ready to jump off when his lips came on to mine, He held my head in his hand placing a longing kiss in a way to soothe me. Pushing my hair back off my face, I felt the plane push me back in my seat as it did, Christian looked at me. "I love take offs. Look outside." I looked as the ground fell away and the sky came up to us, I looked down as the plane made my hometown of Vancouver get smaller and smaller. "Still wanna jump out now?"

"Give me a parachute and I will." He threw his head back and laughed.

Eight hours later I felt the plane making noises under my feet and after nerve racking take off, I felt my gut drop out only I didn't freak out as I did on our take off, I held his hand as we landed in Dallas, we were here, soon we got out of the airport, we were on the bus and whisked off to the Hotel. As soon as the team checked in we went right up to our room, Christian told me to pack one dress night going out to the bar or restaurant, another outfit was for the game, and the last was something I was comfortable in for travel. He promised a drive to his New York home before he moved out Seattle.

We left Thursday afternoon and the game was on Friday night. Boarding the bus as I did, I heard, "Anastasia!" I looked to my right, as I did, flashing took over my vision, and Christian blocked my eyes, "get on now." He let me go as I ran up the steps of the bus as I did, the cameras kept flashing, over and over I blocked my face as I did, I sat as far away from the paparazzi could get me but as Christian sat beside me he pulled me over his body his scent of grass and spice. I nuzzled close. The bus pulled up beside the Grand Hyatt, He got up first moving quickly as I followed down the stairs.

The minute we got in the building I was pulled away from Christian, by somebody with a head piece on, "yep got her." What?

On the day of the game, I came up with a gold and red room, I looked around there was big flat screen T.V's, Food, drinks, even champagne. I didn't want to touch any of it, there was no body in there but me. I walked to the window that over looked the fields, I watched the practice. I heard the door rattle and turned to see who was coming in. I noted it was Ross Coppe, with his wife Andrea. I knew that they played for the Seattle Seahawks and was good friends with them until he got traded to Saskatchewan Rough Riders, there he retired. I smiled as I knew him and ran to his friendly giant arms, even his wife and I knew each other and often came to Jose's restaurant.

"Ross!" I wrapped my arms around him. "It's been forever!"

"Too long girl, we heard you were coming so we made an effort to come!" Ross softly spoke. He was a quiet large man, of dark skin. He was the gentlest lion, he always had his finger in a charity of some sort, but on the field he was a killer. His ebony wife was a cheerleader, and they together would push boundaries. They had three beautiful children, and from what I could see a forth on the way, maybe they're last.

I pulled back from Ross and hugged Andrea, she loved giving hugs from what I knew about her. She knew me back before I knew myself. She even taught classes to the younger girls to dance like a cheerleader, I did ok. I whispered, "when you due?" She looked down and pressed her stomach.

"How did you know?" She asked surprisingly, I shrugged.

"I sometimes pick up on things like this." I pulled back as I watched the big guy make himself a big helping of food. "We aloud to it this?" Pointing to the food.

"Why yes dear girl, didn't you go to the games in the booth?" I shook my head. "They have spreads like this just for us. Don't worry, we won't get in trouble." We turned as the door handle rattled and in walked Grace and Carrick with Mia in tow.

"You!" Carrick and I almost shouted at one another.

"Hold on." His mother was the person in the middle as we were about ready to fight each other. "Christian doesn't know we are here, we are here to support him, and we want the two of you get along." I turned towards the window, it was unlikely that I would like this evil man.

"Very unlikely."

"I hope you trip down some stairs." Carrick fired first.

"And I hope that baby survives that fall." I went to the window and sat down on the couch.

Mia and Grace came to my side, "don't worry about him, just watch the game and enjoy our company." I nodded.

I wanted to just enjoy the game only, the only thing that will make me happy, only I didn't know how what would happen and I hoped nothing bad would happen. As I watched the kick off, I prayed for Christian to help win the game, only God had other plans.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 22

Christian played a fierce game, so much so he helped win the game, then 20 seconds in the last bit of the game watching from the booth I saw it all unwind before me, Christian passed the ball to Taylor the running back who took it to the end zone winning the game only the running back of the Dallas Cowboys charged at Christian, sending him flying. In a matter of seconds, my life went from joyous to a horror show. Ross looked at me as I began freaking out as did his mom and his sister since he didn't get up. His dad just sat there.

"I hope he forgets you bitch" He mumbled to me in passing, as he did Ross looked at him,

"Repeat that sir." Carrick looked Steve looked at him and repeated it, as he did, Ross leveled him. "She is the biggest fan the lions have and you disrespecting her like that makes me want to kill you with her permission."

"Go for it, she is no good for my boy," Carrick growled.

"You're boy should be never good enough for her, not even with a father like you." All of sudden a blonde woman with a head piece came in.

"Ms. Steele, Mr. Grey is asking for you." Then left.

I looked at Carrick as I passed him, "looks like he remembers my name." I kicked him in the gut as I walked past. Before I walked out, "Ross don't kill him, just make him sore." I walked out and walked to the elevator as I did, the woman with the headpiece came up beside me.

"We are on our way down now." She spoke.

"Is he on the radio with you now?" I asked.

"No just Wally is, Carrick is an asshole, always has been, don't take it personally, but he had a thing for all Christian's girlfriends. But look, Christain is hurt we don't know how bad so we asked you to come down."

"Why did you say he asked for me?" I questioned.

"You saw him, if we asked for his mom he would know you weren't remembered." The elevator doors opened up as they did we walked in. She pushed the button to go down to the stadium level, as we did fans were leaving and we made our way through the crowds. We made our way to the lock rooms as we did, I was used to the men just not half dressed. My mouth popped open as it did, it didn't close, and there was the trainer the medical doctor as well as Wally, the couch.

"Oh my God" I ran to him and knelt before him his eyes were half hooded and cast down, I looked at him at his hands and turned them to me. "You ok Christain?" I asked attentively,

"Yeah Ana, just a bong on the head that's all, did you like that we won?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm glad we won." I sat up close and kissed him, his trainer and the doctor walked away, not taking the ice bag away.

"You did good son." Wally walked away as he patted his shoulder. Now was the time to tell him.

"Your parents are upstairs as is Mia, they wanted to see how you did today." He nodded at my statement.

"Ok thank you for letting me know."

"Christian, I don't want your dad at the games unless I'm not there."

"Why?" He asked.

"He's rude to me, it doesn't make me feel good so it's him or me." He sighed as I laid down the law to him.

"Fine, if it makes you happy he will no longer come to the games unless you are not there. Ok?" I nodded.

"And I want you to tell him that we are making this work and that I'm not going anywhere." He nodded again.

"Ok I understand, but really I don't know why he doesn't like you unless you had a big skeleton in the closet he should be in love with you."

"I think it is because I don't have money or he thinks I have no money to offer now or when we get married." I retorted.

"Who says we are getting married?" He asked.

"Well?" I said, unsure of my next statement, the thought of marriage had plagued me for so long but I didn't know to who and here was Christian all sweaty and one hot mess, and I would marry him in his cleats in a heartbeat. Just as I was thinking of an answer, Jack Hyde overheard us.

"Well Ana if he doesn't want to marry you, I will just to have my way with you every night." I was going to be sick, just as I turned my head to puke, Christian bolted upright and right into his face.

"Take that back you cleat chasing womanizing creep. Or I will knock you on your ass so hard the only thing you will be seeing is her ass leaving with me."

Jack pulled his hands up "sorry dude." And walked away, glancing at me. My skin crawled as it did, Christian took off his jersey, it was green with stains of grass, I smelt it, and it was him. He chuckled, "You like the smell of my jersey?" I sat in his cubby hole. I nodded.

"I like the smell of you. You smell like fresh grass and Old Spice." I smiled at his number, I looked at it over and over. The jersey was soft in my hands, Christian quickly changed as he was in his suit soon. He held his hand to me, as I did I put his jersey into his hand.

"Thank you my dear, but really you keep it. I can get another one made." I looked at the grass and dirt smeared on it.

"Ok, just put it in your bag for now." I stood up passing it back. He looked at it, then back at me.

"Close your eyes." I closed my eyes he placed something over my head, I felt around and he pulled it into my arms, when he was done, he pulled me close and kissed me. "There, perfect." I opened my eyes and looked down, his number was on me. He took me by the hand and lead me out of the locker room as he did, he waved to the coach and pushed open the door, there were a few cleat chasers, as they looked at me and a sneering look crossed their faces as it did I smiled and walked beside him. He placed his arm around me and we made our way to the bus.

The rest of the team jumped on the bus, as soon as we were all on we went to the Fairmount Château Laurier, as far as I knew we were staying a night or two and then homeward after. We poured into the bar were more Cleat Chasers were loitering around the bar. Jack walked straight to them and as he did two of them grabbed him by the arms and walked out of the bar, didn't even need a drink just walked out the rest of the players knew they could get some, but most of them had a wife or a girlfriend and Christian told me they were loyal to the end, there were a few guys whom would go chat with them. As we sat down a Redhead came over to us.

"Hey Christian, how are you?" He looked up at her then back to me,

"Hi Gia, this is my girlfriend, how are you?" She looked at me then back to him. She nodded then took the hint.

"I'm good, I guess you won't want to talk to me anymore I guess." She remarked.

"No we can talk just nothing can happen and it will never happen again." He positioned to her. A waitress placed a beer in front of me I started drinking it. Then I looked at her, she nodded.

"I'll go make friends with somebody else then, unless your girl is into sharing." Christian looked at me. I wasn't that kind of girl. I raised an eyebrow and looked away to my bottle of bud that was placed in front of me.

"She isn't, but thanks for the offer. I'll see you around I guess." She nodded and wondered off into the crowd. "I'm sorry baby, she was an old thing."

"I know I got that when she saw you and almost galloped over here." I took a long pull on my beer.

"Hey remember what we talked about?" He asked.

"I know what we talked about but this was just here a second ago." He looked at me. Then looked at the bottle.

"I don't drink this kind of beer, where did you get this?" I didn't know but now, the room was spinning out of control. I felt sick and I didn't know what was happening.

"Christian, I think I might be sick..." I don't know if he heard me or if did, I don't know what was happening.

"Anastasia, what is wrong? Did you drink at the game?" I nodded. I did, but I don't know why I was acting drunk.

"Come on let's get you upstairs." I don't remember walking to the elevators, but as I did I pulled Christian off of me. "Baby I wish I knew what was wrong." I shook my head. As I did, I began telling something. But I saw him in a blur. He pulled me into the elevator.

"I want you." I pulled into his body and grabbed his jacket, wanting him inside of me.

"I think that's great but you sound like somebody put something in your drink, so I'm taking you upstairs and putting you to bed. Ok?" I didn't hear him.

The elevator went ding and as it did, I ran down the hall and asked him to chase me. "Come on Christian, I got the ball!" I ran and laughed as he smiled and turned to me and caught me.

"Come on my drugged up girl, somebody put it in your drink to get to me, so it worked but I am putting you to bed. Let's go." He scooped me in his arms I wiggled in his arms trying to break free of his hold on me. It was no use he threw me into bed and pulled off my shoes and my jeans.

"Now good part! Naked people dancing!" I laughed as he helped me get naked. He pulled the covers back.

"Here is the room key if you need to open the door for any reason and get locked out then here." I nodded. I saluted him.

"Sir yes!" I laughed as he kissed my cheek I flopped on the bed and twisted on the bed. Until darkness.

The next morning I awoke to Jack, Taylor, and Christain all awake and glaring at me.

"What happened?" I asked.

Christain came to me and said the one thing I never thought he would.

"We need to talk."

 **I know this is a short Chapter but since I have been dealing with some personal shit this is the most I can pour out of my soul right now, and I know I left it on another cliff hanger, but it is for you to tell me what you think will happen, I know what will happen, that's my job! Mwahahaha! I hope that I get back to this story tomorrow, because I love this story. Anyways bye for now.**

 **A.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

I shook my head, trying to remember last night. Jack looked at me, I had on Christian's jersey. My skin crawled at his gaze.

Christian came and sat on the bed and looked at me. "Ana, somebody slipped something in your drink, do you remember anything of what happened last night?" I pour myself into the task but my mind was foggy, nothing but running to the room. I started to cry, "no nothing, I'm sorry." I sat there with my head in my hands.

Flash back.

I didn't drink too much but heck lets go back out. I pulled on my prettiest dress and grabbed my room key and walked out as I did Jack saw me.

"hey there Ana, what you doing up here?"

"I was Christian put me, bed." All I thought said.

"Ok well lets get you back to bed." He said

"No I like so pretty."

"you do but you need to sleep this off. Come on." I ran I ran to the elevators and pushed the buttons "Anastasia no come back!" I jumped in the first elevator and pushed all the buttons. Seeing them all light up. I laughed.

"pretty!" I mumbled out loud. I reached the lobby and walked down to the bar to where I saw Christian in the bar chatting with Taylor. "hey baby"

He looked me over. "hey baby, why you out of bed?"

"I couldn't sleep. I wanna party." Within minutes Jack came running up behind me.

"there you are! I was looking all over for you." Not able to read Christian's face but he looked mad.

"why where you looking for her Jack?" Christian asked.

He looked me over. "Christian she looks like she has been roofied. We can keep her in her room and safe until she passes out she can't be left alone. Unless you want her to get raped tonight." I only heard half of that, I started dancing when there was no music. "hey girlie come here" one of them grabbed me,

"I'm hungry." I was spinning around. As I was so was the room.

Present.

I had a splitting headache and I was thirsty. I laid down but the headache just hit me even harder. My stomach was in knots and it wasn't sure if I could throw up or stay there.

"So you all watched me all night?" I rubbed my eyes trying to make sense of what happened. Taylor spoke. "We did, but we think one of the girls whom was Christian's lover here might have slipped something in your drink so you would take a hike." I nodded.

"Christian you're not breaking up with me are you?" He shook his head.

"No but it did make me question a lot of what you did last night." He spoke softly.

"Did I eat?" I asked still on my back.

"No we wanted you not to get sick right now so you are good." I glanced over as I did, I felt a wave of nausea hit me. I sat up as I said it.

"You sure about that?" and ran as fast as I could into the bathroom. I made the toilet and whatever food I had yesterday came up and burned my throat as it did. I felt a cold cloth around the back of my neck. "Don't I look terrible." I pushed him away from me.

"It's ok, we will get you some food shortly" as he said a racking heave expelled my body. I could only feel pain. As nothing but vile came up it burned my throat and mouth on the way out. I coughed as dry heaves pulled out the remains. I sat back on my heels as the headache still rolled me. I rubbed my head and pulled the cold cloth around my neck to my forehead. I let the cool cloth aid my mind that was held by a manse of pain. The toilet flushed as Christian pulled me close and lifted me. He placed me in the bed as he did. He left my side for a minute and went out the door, I laid on my side and pulled the covers up over my body. Scared the racking heaves would come back I closed my eyes.

A short time later the team doctor came in. "She has been asleep most of today somebody put something in her drink. Can you help her?" The doctor came over to the bed, did his check up and helped me get some ibuprofen into me, he told me it would take some time. But it would take a bit for the headache to pass, and to rest all of today. Within minutes room service of pancakes, cheeseburgers, fries, milkshakes anything I thought of was placed before me and it looked great. Pulling the ice cream towards me i made use of it and ate the whole bowl of it. Then working on the vanilla milkshake. The soothing cream and milk helped relieve the burning acid that the vile left behind. Then I started in on the cheeseburger and fries. Christian came to me as he munched on some fries too.

"Feeling better?" He asked I nodded.

"yes much better. I like all you are doing and thank you for this. This is sweet but I gotta pay you back for some of it."

"No you don't."

"medical coverage is expensive I can at least pay you back for the doctor visit." He shook his head.

"Ana, the doctor was the team doctor he is covered under my medical if anything you owe me nothing, just lets get you well so we can at least have one enjoyable day tomorrow." I nodded. He was right again. Then a thought popped into my head.

"you won't tell your parents what happened, will you?" He signed.

"No I won't, because I think I know what happened last night." He paused.

"If I tell you this, this stays between us." I nodded.

"Okay what is it?"

Flash back Chrisitain's P.O.V.

I just put Ana to bed and i think she needs to sleep it off, as I come back to the bar I notice my dad, my shoulders stiffen as they always do. He came up to me and patted my shoulders "son what a great game and it would have been better if you left that gold dogging shank alone. She is nothing but trouble for you and I think you should focus on your game and Elena."

I shake my head. "What is your deal dad? Ana is a good person she cares about me and my career she has her own money, why you pushing this on me?"

"Because I "know" her type." I had enough of my dad and I wanted him to fuck off. "She took the first drink offered to her and she was acting drunker then a preteen and I raised you so I know a drunk when I see one."

"somebody put something in her drink." I remarked.

"keep telling yourself that boy, she is a loser drunk who had a few too many and now you are paying her price." I turned to him, an honest man would know this.

"You were at the game with her and truthfully even if I asked mom and got two answers we know which one was lying. Just how much did Ana have to drink to night?" He eyes went from side to side unable to lie to his son.

"I think maybe 3 that's if I'm being honest. I don't know." I looked for my mom's contact info on my phone and rang her.

"mom, hi, question did Ana drink tonight?" I asked almost sure of my answer.

"no honey Ana didn't have one drink that I saw, why what happened?"

"somebody put something in her drink that made her a little to tipsy tonight. That's all thanks mom."

"that's terrible. Who would do such a thing?" She remarked.

"A bad ex-lover. Anyways got to go mom love you."

"Love you too." I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked at my dad. "You put something in her drink didn't you." His reaction was priceless.

"She is no good for you and once you realise that sooner the better."

"I don't want you showing up to anymore of my games, if she is there you are not allowed to see me play." I stood my ground to him. He glared at me as he spoke.

"Is the shank think she's got power to keep me away from my son?" He challenged

"No this isn't from Ana, Carrick, this is from me. Now get the hell outta Dallas and don't come back." He pushed past me and knocked my shoulder as he dix he said "You're making a grave mistake." And stormed out as he did Taylor grabbed my shoulders and spun me around to Paris and another drink as they did, a girl in a plum dress came walking in.

Present.

As Christian finished his story I felt sick to my gut all over again but it wasn't a nausea kind of sick it was kind of sickness that was mental I cuddled beside Christian in hopes that it would go away and I laid there and cried. The man did really hate me, simply because I was not made from money. He rubbed my back and I soon was back to sleep.

I awoke sometime later and Mia was watching over me. "I heard what he did to you?" was the first thing she said. It was dark out and it looked too quiet and too unreal. My sleeping pattern was now outta whack now but I was fine, I just laid there for a bit, my headache was gone and I felt fine. "I know." I looked to mia since I didn't know what time it was, I rolled outta bed and went over to the other side to see the time 7:30 pm I pulled the draped back to show a dusk filled Dallas. "Christian says if you show and change in the next hour he can take you out to dinner, if you are awake." I turned to her before heading to the bathroom.

"How long ago was that?" I asked.

"About 30 minutes ago. So hurry he wont wait for long." I dashed into the bathroom as I did I did a double time shower only getting my body wet. Mia was standing outside waiting with her blow dryer and combs.

"Nope wash your hair I can do this in 15 minutes so hurry!" I jumpped back in and washed my hair. Jumping back out she got me to sit under her as she blew out my hair and made it look like I was somebody important. As I was dapping a bit of make up on Mia came in with a light pink dress. "Here he just sent this up. Put it on!" I unzipped it and stepped into the chiffon affair. It felt so silky on my skin, it was a dream to put on. Then a little wrap around my shoulders. Also in light pink. He even had gotten me Christian Louboutin Shoes to match. As I walked they were tall. And I wobbled like a new born baby giraffe in them, I walked two steps before almost falling over. I made it out of the room with my purse in one hand when Jack came out of his room and watched me walk. "New shoes?" I nodded. "Come on I'll take you to him." He linked arms with me as he walked with me still wobbling. "Takes time I know." I nodded. "You know you can talk to me. I saw him put that shit in your drink, that's how I know you were drugged."

"Why didn't you tell Christian?" I asked. The elevator went ding. As he answered.

"I did," ding! "You were too fucked up to remember it." We walked out to the hotel bar where Christian was waiting. "Christian your Belle is here." He sent me off with a little twirl. As he did Christian smiled.

"ready to go?" then in my hurry I remembered something, I wasn't wearing any panties...

"Yep!" He walked arm an arm with me out into the city.

Being Dallas was almost being a city that was like Seattle only more laid back and relaxed. We went to Y.O. Ranch steak house for dinner and enjoyed a great dinner with steak. Watching Christian order and pick the best wine, he explained that his dad wanted me out, but his mother now had a reason for a trail separation, Which is why Mia was left here with us. His mother was moving into the guest bedroom with us for a while until Steve cleans up his act if he didn't soon she would finalize the divorce. I held his hand as he explained it to me, "I like you holding my hand." I smiled as our food was placed before us, he placed my hand in his pocket as he did I felt a velvet box. My face went from a smile to confusion, what was it? A ring? A pair of earrings? What?

"Pull it out." He ordered.

I pulled it out and there it was, unsure of what was to come I began shaking. "It's way to soon" I thought.

"Open it." He ordered. I gulped as my fingers failed to work and shook as I pulled the lid open. As it came up there it sat. A big open question, in a halo of diamonds with a 2.5 diamond in the middle. I shook as I thought of my answer. I don't know it was a big rock and I wanted Christian but he was doing this out of spite. At least I thought he was. He sat back and smiled as I shook in my seat. But then he moved his chair back and got down on one knee. Other diners looked in on his actions.

"Anastasia Rose Steele, since you fell over the railing and into my arms nothing has been the same, you are my one, my only, can I ask you to mine for the rest of my life? Will you marry me?"

My first thought was I don't know.

 **OK I KNOW YOU ALL DON'T LIKE CLIFF HANGERS BUT I LIKE THEM. IT KEEPS MY MIND SHARP FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU LIKE HOW THIS CHAPTER PLAYED OUT AND IT HAS BEEN MY IDEA FOR A WHILE SO TO HAVE IT PLAY OUT LIKE THIS IS SO GOOD TO PUT ON PAPER! THANK YOU FOR READING! TALK SOON!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

A Thousand Years had played in my mind as I looked at the ring, it was something of a fairy tale. We could be married in our backyard, and cruise the ocean as our honeymoon, I looked at Christian, was this so I would have security? Security of him? What would it mean? His green eyes piercing into my gray eyes. I wanted to have a baby with his eyes, I looked at the ring one last time, this was for us, and he did things like things like this all the time. I did the only thing I could do, I nodded. I smiled as I knew my answer, "yes, Yes I will marry you!" I looked at him as he slipped on the big ring onto my finger. I was a princess cut with a halo of diamonds around it, and on the band, I cried as he stood before me and pulled me up with him, I wrapped my arms around his tall frame, "I have a question," I asked, he shrugged, "how long have you had the ring?" I asked. His hands came around my face and pulled close to his in a big kiss. I wanted him, right here and now. "I had it after our first date, I knew right then and there that I wanted you in my life, with my head injuries and problems you saw me as me, not as a way out as most girls saw me." He placed a long lingering kiss on my lips, I loved every minute of his lips on me, it was a crackling of a fire, he pulled me deeper into his arms as he did, Christian pulled back and took my hand within his, and sat me back down in my seat, pushing my chair in a bit he then sat down next to me. He kissed my knuckle. A small round of applause broke out for us as we sat there, I turned back to my steak and dug in.

"So who all knew? Mia? Jack? It seemed they were eager to get me to you." I noted.

"Well yeah, you are the most important person to me, so I phoned ahead and got the ring ordered. I knew I was always going to marry you, but I was hoping to do it in New York." He took another bite of his steak.

"Ok, why didn't you wait then?" I asked. He stopped and looked at me.

"I didn't want to wait, ok? Plus I was hoping today we would go to New York, but since we had you be well indisposed, it kinda killed that plan." I nodded,

"If I hadn't had that beer I would have been fine," I remarked.

"True but it also won't have let me take care of you. I like being your caregiver." He grinned as he spoke. He wanted this, more than me, he wanted a life together.

"What if we have a long engagement, so we can get to know each other more and get to know each other's lives?" I remarked.

"What's to know? You were born June 5th, of 1990. You have gray eyes, your mom had her health issues and died young, your mom is still alive, and your dad is gone. You have two older brothers or uncles that love you like brothers. You work out just as much as me, you love to cook, and in your free time you read. What's there to know?"

I thought about it for a second. "Do I have any moles on me?"

"You have a beauty mark on your right shoulder blade, one on your right ankle and one on your inner thigh. And you have one right here." He put his thumb on my face right above my lip. I smiled. He knew me. I know was supposed to know him but I knew that he had a scar on his left calf when he broke his leg skiing downhill and mistook a tree well. I knew how he liked his coffee. I liked it when I sat on his lap while he was bench pressing weight. That was fun because it would lead to sex.

I had another question I had to ask.

"Before we go home, do you want to fly to Vegas and just tie the knot and not think about the next steps?" I queried.

"Do you want that?" He asked, I shook my head and giggled, "well don't suggest it, what do you want, the credit card is there for you to blow hard and fast, so have fun, spend a lot of money on it."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yes! What's mine is yours! Take it, take it all." I couldn't believe it, he was giving me his whole life, and his money and I didn't need it all. In my mind, I thought about what I wanted for my wedding but really I just wanted to get though dinner without screaming that I was the happiness woman ever.

We end up going back home sooner than we thought but coach wanted to run a few plays before their home game Saturday, I took some sleeping pills so I didn't freak out in the middle of the flight, I passed out long before taking off. I woke up by the time we were making our descent into Vancouver. Christian wasn't in his seat but Jack was. "We need to talk."

I felt bile raising my throat. "About?"

"I hooked up with Christian's sister Mia, and I wanted to ask him and ask you do you think we should go ahead and date?" A bit stunned I sat back in my seat.

"Jack, I don't think I should be the one to tell you this, but she's engaged." He took a calming deep breath.

"Ana, she wasn't wearing her ring, in fact, I checked her out on Facebook and it said she wasn't in a relationship." Just as he said that Christian came back.

"Well doesn't this look friendly?" I gulped as Christian spoke.

"I just woke up he was sitting here when I did." I piped up. Jack stood up.

"Look I was asking about your sister" He chimed in.

Oh shit. "What about her Jack?" Christian grilled him.

"We went on a date the other night, like two normal people and we liked each other but I was asking if she was seeing anybody." Christian sighed.

"She broke it off with her fiancé a week ago because he was being a dick to her. So if you do date her, don't mess it up." Christian asked softly.

"Sir please return to your seats." The flight attention said. Christian came and placed himself in his seat and Jack returned to his seat. I put my head on Christian's shoulder as he rubbed my hair knowing that his mom would soon know our little secret.

As I came home, I pushed the buttons in the security system as Christian took my bag as well as his upstairs. I joined him afterward as I turned to take the first step I slipped. I banged my knee on something. I cried out in total agony. "What happened?" Christian asked as he came out from the bedroom.

"My knee I banged it on the stairs." I looked at the stairs again. He put in grips on the left side of the stairs and the other side there was a slide. I rubbed my sore knee, looking over the slide.

"You put this in when we were gone?" I asked.

"Yes that was the reason I was happy we came home early, I wanted to show you your new slide. That way if you're pregnant with my child and are scared of falling you slide down." I looked at how he made it, it curved at the landing, and was all sanded down, it was beautiful and deep. I touched and it tickled my senses. It was even deep enough so I could step in anywhere and slide down. I looked to the top the top I had to try it. I ran up to the top and got in, and slid down.

"Weee!" I cheered all the way down, I came to a little bump to help me up and stood up, "oh my gosh that is the best." I looked to the basement stairs and down them. "No!"

"Yep I put them in all over the house." I looked down as Christian spoke, all of it was coming in but not really. This one was made from plastic. I got it, just as deep and since I was going into darkness it made it all that much more fun. I screamed all the way and laughed at the bottom. "Oh my gosh Christian, thank you!" I ran up to the landing, and there he sat with a big grin on his face. "I love you so much" I walked up to him the grips on the stairs where now there to make me stop slipping. And I could slid down every day. I sat down on his lap, and looked deep into his eyes. "I think this calls for 'happy we're home sex.'" He didn't even wait for me to be settled he just jumped with me in his arms and walked me up to the bedroom. He threw me on to the bed and began stripping as he did, I pulled off my clothes too. Christian placed his lips on top of mine and entered me slowly. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him deeper into me. Feeling his cock slip in between my legs as they fell open and he entered me, the weight of his member my body hugging his size of his cock, buried deep within me. His hands placed in mine, as he thrusted so and steady. I wanted nothing to interrupt us, he pulled back his face and kissed my face.

"You are so beautiful. I could make love to you every day." He murmured against my skin.

"Then do it!" I said.

He picked up his rhythm, and his cock found my g-spot and messaged against it. I was moaning his name. "Christian."

"Yes baby, say my name. Come for me."

I was powerless when then this man made love to me, I loved his body over me and I loved his cock in me. I wrapped my legs around me as he drove his cock deeper into me. As if I wasn't on the verge enough he took my breast in his mouth and sucked on the nipple hard. I screamed as my orgasm overcame me, my body squeezed his cock hard as it did, he moaned my name under his breath. "Ana, my love." We knew we were being unsafe with the lack of protection, but he wanted there to be more than us, and so did I. I rubbed his hair and back when I heard a noise from below the bedroom in the hallway, I couldn't turn my head but Christian was looking out the door. He looked at me as I noticed it more.

"What is that?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I will go check it out. It just might be mom coming home." I felt the cold air wrap around my body as he pulled off my body, I watched as he put on a pair of ripped blue jeans and no shirt. He walked away as I began putting clothes myself. Time to go say Hi to my new mother-in-law.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The coming weeks of Grace and I organizing the house together and watching over my mom, as she got more and more forgetful. Kate and I sat down with Jose and we talked about moving her back in the nursing home, it was the hardest decision ever had to make but once we found one we really liked it clicked for mom. I was sitting with her in her kitchen on the last day before we took her in, looking over some old pictures ones of my real mom.

"You were so beautiful. I thank God every day he let me take care of you." I smiled as I teared up. I didn't want to let her go, but it had to be done.

"Mom wanna go somewhere?" She smiled and nodded. As I knew where I wanted to take her. We got into our car and drove up north. Mom was all happy as I was, we drove highway one and went to Whistler. Singing songs from the oldies radio. She seemed to come alive as we rounded the bends in the road. We came to Whistler after three short hours in the car. The last time we took mom here was when I was small, it was only fitting we took her back here when I was older and she could have a good memory or it was me who was looking for the good memory.

We parked the car and mom walked around with me the small quite town that was famous for skiing and snowboarding. "I'm happy mom," she looked at me and held my face knowing full well I had now been forgotten, I knew it had to happen.

"I'm happy for you dearie. Thank you for bringing me here today." I hugged her close, and we walked around stopping at Cow's ice cream and getting her some ice cream for lunch, she loved butterscotch. Dave told me it was her favorite as a child. She even got a shirt as did I. I turned a corner and saw my phone was ringing. It as Christian.

"Hey baby, where are you?" He asked.

"I'm in Whistler with mom." I felt her hand slip out of mine and I turned to her, she had walked a few feet in front of me, I ran after her as the crowd picked up in front of me. "Christian I have to go." I clicked the call off and ran into the throng of people. My mom must have gone into a store I called for her. "Carla!" I called her first name, looking through the people turning around and around, looking for her soft angelic eyes. I picked up my phone and dialed 9-1-1. I didn't want to, but now since my mom has wondered off I didn't have a way to find her, I had to do it.

"9-1-1 What's your emergency?" The operator answered.

"I don't know if it's an emergency, but my mom has Alzheimer's and I turned for a second and she walked off, I have been calling her name for 10 minutes nobody is helping please help me."

"ok, ma'am it is a local matter what is your location?"

"Whistler Village, can you please send somebody to help me?"

"Ok Ma'am you have to be calm, we will be sending police to your location, where are you in the village?"

"I'm beside the Olympic ovals." I gasped in a panic trying to get my breathing under control.

"Ok, ma'am just stay there what are you wearing so the cop can recognize you?" I looked down at my zip up hoodie.

"A BC Lions hoodie, with Roach name on the arm,"

"Ok the officers are on their way, just remain calm what was your mom wearing so we can find her." I thought back to her wardrobe choices today.

"Ah jeans with a pink sweater with a kitten on the front."

"Ok Ma'am we will find her don't worry." I started to cry as I felt a cold breeze come past my neck. I cried. As the two officers came to me I looked to their eyes, as they looked to me. They asked if I called they took to a local café and asked me for all the information on my mother, I cried as I told them all I knew. Just as I looked up there she was in front of me. I looked to the cops who were taking notes.

"Mommy!" I started to walk towards her, then she turned away, the cop grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?" The young male officer asked.

"I saw my mother there a second ago." He looked and scanned the crowd as I did, but it seemed my mother vanished.

As we looked a crackled call came in,

"We found her mother, but it best she comes to the hospital."

The officers escorted me to the hospital in Whistler, as we walked in a few nurses came to my side. "We have to take her downstairs." One said but it sounded like horn noises. I looked at my watch, 3:30. I had to call Dave and John, it was something I didn't want to do but I had to do it. I was taken into a part of the hospital that didn't have a lot of visitors or ones who were living. A shiver ran through me before they pulled the curtain back, I looked at the female Asian nurse. "Can you take my phone, and there is a picture there, we are happy, please don't let me see her, I don't want this to be a part of my day, I don't want to remember her like she is now. I don't want to remember my mom like this. Can you look at the picture and look at the body and tell me if it is her?" I unlocked the phone and handed her the phone with the picture present on the front. The nurse went to the door and I stood with my back to the window. A few minutes later felt like hours, she came back and handed my phone. She shook her head, "I'm sorry, for your loss."

"What happened or how did it happen?" I asked, not wanting to know.

"Your mom was in the crosswalk when she shouldn't have been." She left it at that. A racking sob escaped my body, a split-second and she was gone. My knees buckled, today was a mistake. I handed my phone, I couldn't speak.

"My fam…bro..brothers…..need….." I couldn't stop crying, not only she forget me, but since I answered the phone I was putting my mom's health at risk and now she was dead.

"What are their names?" The nurse asking kneeling beside me.

"John….Dave….Pip…Piper." I shuddered. "They will hate me, won't they? Did I kill our mother? I'm a murderer."

"No, no, Ana, you just made a simple misjudgment in error, which leads to this, it was an accident. The person who hit her will be charged with her murder, he was texting when he…." She stopped, I continued crying. I cling to the nurse, my phone rang. It was Christian, "do you need to take this?" I nodded. I grabbed the phone and breathed as hard as I could and answered.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Hey, how was your day with mom? And why you have to jet so quick?" I didn't hear the last part as I sobbed into the phone. I pushed my phone to the nurse.

"Hello, this is the charge nurse you are Ana's boyfriend?" She paused. "He mother was involved in a car accident." She paused again. "Well I can't say exactly what happened without getting Ana upset again, but she has the option to press charges if she wishes." I looked up with tears in my eyes.

"Please tell him, he can call my brothers and explain it bet..better." I shuddered again.

"Very well, Ana says you can tell her family better, but Ana says at 2:15 or so her mother turned around from her and started walking away, and just got away from her, so her mother walked and we don't know how but she walked to the crosswalk over towards the sea to sky highway and well, the other driver didn't see her until the last second." I sobbed some more, hearing how it all went down just made me curl into a tight ball on the floor.

"Ana get up, come on dear." I hid my eyes and pulled deep within myself. As I did, I heard, "I need an orderly in here now."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

My last few days had passed in a blur of events people I didn't know coming up to me saying 'what a tragedy" and asking "if we were close." I didn't know how to talk to people, Christian was beside me for most of it, and became my voice, my caregiver, he helped me eat, I just stayed in his house while he missed practice and a game for my wellbeing. I laid in bed and watched as the sun would rise and fall in the hills. He stayed with me in my hours of need, until the day of the celebration of life. I barely could dress, Kate came over with a dress she had picked out for me, it was a dress my mother had, simple, she hadn't worn it in years. It was black and red number.

"I remember her saying she put you in this for a date, it never worked out but I think she would want you to wear it." I looked at the dated 80's dress. I couldn't even hold it as my mother's smell was still in it, mothballs and lilies. I turned from the dress and looked in the closet, I didn't have a black dress, I didn't even have one for my dad's funeral, I wore the red and black number. I grabbed my clothes, and ripped every one out of the hangers, I wasn't my mother's daughter, and she was making me put on something my own mother wore. I wanted to tear my closet apart, I was a tomboy, I had jeans and active wear no dresses.

"It was my mother's dress, Kate!" I said as I sank into a hiccupping sob.

"Well then wear a suit, wear your prom dress, wear what you want, you are her daughter, nobody but you will notice." Her voice didn't shake like mine did for the last few days.

"My Prom dress she bought that with," I pointed to me, as I looked to the only thing hanging in the back, my blue number and my bright red lips, my mother's idea. Kate came to me and picked it up. She backed up and waited for me.

"I will do your makeup," I nodded. As I stripped, I smelt funny, I looked to the shower, I hadn't showered since the day in Whistler but I needed to do it. I pointed to the shower, to which Kate helped me in. She turned on the water and I let it run over me as I sat there. I didn't know where Christian was, he said he had to go get something this morning. I drew my knees up to my chest and held on as I let the steam and water run over my body, I felt numb like I was co-excising in my own body as well as life. Just then the door opened, and there was Christian before me. He knelt before me

"Ok I know you're feeling sad, and I'm not discounting that, but after today, I want you to try and get back to life. ok?" I nodded at his statement, he was right he had taken care of me in my grief any longer and it won't be fair to him. I reached for his hand and squeezed it.

"Where'd you go?" I asked.

"Practice. I had to make up for the last game I wasn't at." He spoke calmly.

I nodded, I pulled him to me, he looked at me, "Right now?" He asked.

"Yeah, right now." I kissed him with passion, as he did my legs wrapped around him.

"Baby we need to shower and get ready we have people coming over in less than an hour." He kissed in between words.

"I know it's my mother, but I need to get back to everyday life. This was a part of that life." He nodded.

"You win this round." His cock entered me as he did I gasped as he gave me my space and didn't touch me. As he did, he moved swiftly and quickly, I wrapped my arms around him pulling him closer as he fucked me in our shower. I kissed him, I wasn't feeling like coming but I wanted to let him know I was going to be ok, as he fucked me, the cold tiles pressed ageist my back, made the sex all that much hotter, I moaned into his mouth as he pushed into me.

"You want to come or you putting on a show for me." He moaned.

"Bit of both." I gasped as I did he withdrew from me, feeling hollow without him. He placed me on the ground where the hot water had warmed up the tiles and he placed me in the line of spray of the water. As he did he pushed his hard cock back into me, I looked into his eyes. green on grey, He held my hands in his as he slowly began to move back and forth letting the water take and beat its rhythm on my clit lips. I felt my orgasm building up slowly, as it did, he moved quicker and quicker. "Ana my girl, I love you so much."

"I know I love you too." I watched as he pushed himself harder and harder, I wanted to come so bad and I let out a frustrated cry as he pushed in, I was so close to mine as he looked down on me, he rubbed my clit lips, my body began to shake,

"Christian, I love you, I love, love, love you!" I yelled as loud as I could, he thrusted a few more times as he spilled his seed in me.

The service of my mother Carla Joy Steele was short and sweet we had to entertain people from all walks of my mother's life, the children whom knew my mother loved the new slide in my house and I didn't want them to stop using it. I had put on a black skirt and a blue and grey patterned shirt. I had to come back to real life even if my mother was gone I had to make a point of coming back to life. Kate patted my back all day, Grace helped with food, as did Jose, Mia wanted to make sure I was ok. Carrick never made it in, and for good reason. As I looked around the room there was a small little boy whom was a grandson of one of my Mother's friends. I looked to the little boy and picked him up he was all of a year old and walking around. I placed him on my hips and walked with him out to were Christian and some of his teammates were standing, some knew our family and knew my mother very well. As Christian heard the click of my heels behind him, he turned with a smile on his face, he looked to me and to the little boy.

"don't you two look cute," He said.

"thank you, I'm just renting him seeing if we could get one." I chuckled back.

"there you are." A woman replied as Christian pulled me in for a kiss. As the young boy was taken from me as I went for the kiss. The mother looked at him with lingering eyes and quickly turned away. A look I knew too well, I turned back to him. "Thank you, for being here for me, I know this week hasn't been easy."

"Where else would I go?" He asked.

I thought back to when my father passed and how quickly we were engulfed with grief. I just hid in my room until the last guest had left, but this time it was different, it was because I had somebody to help me deal with the pain. I shrugged,

"Last time I hid in pain, now I can move on, and more so because you are here." He engulfed me in a hug.

Shortly after the last of food was eaten, people then walked up the steep driveway and proceeded homeward, since I was already there I had a few things to take care off, Elliot and Jose waited for me at the bottom of the stairs as Christian walked up to our room, I stepped into my slide and slid down the stairs. "wee." I said I landed at the bottom I straightened my skirt out and walked over to my waiting brothers, Jose holding the manila color envelope. I looked at it, he knew the next steps it had bank information it in, mostly dad's things but still it was a pressing issue. Dave put it in on the counter, and opened it. There in it was mom's and dad's will and final testament.

"In the event of an accidental death/wrongful death, Elliot, Jose, and Anastasia the children of Robert and Carla Bonds will be awarded, 10 million dollars each."

I grabbed the counter I didn't want a cent of their money, they made that money with the business but they saved and saved, lived modesty, they never told us how much they made in death. I was about to be sick.

"Ana, you can do what you like with this money, I suggest you save it or re-invest it, but really you are a very wealthy woman at this point. I suggest" Elliot remarked.

"Give it away, I don't want their blood money. I wasn't a daughter I was a granddaughter. I don't want their money on my mind." I stammered.

"Ok look this is all still fresh let's just leave it in your father's account, we put the money that left you in a savings account, and now you have a few million in there, plus interest." Dave replied with sense. "Look, Ana you lost a woman on your watch, it happens, don't beat yourself up. We love you like a sister not our niece." Dave pulled me into a hug. "Ana I will take care of you until you are old enough to take care of me. You are best friend and I don't see a day without you in it." He pulled me away to see tears pooling in my eyes. "I know poor girl. It sucks but just think in a few months you can go on trip with that money or you can have a baby and give up the kitchen, you can do what you want."

I nodded, he was right. I could do what I wanted, Elliot and Jose pulled me into a tight hug. To where I broke down and sobbed. I didn't want to lose my mom, I wanted one more good day. I looked at the both of them.

"Do you think mom knew she was going to a home that's why she walked out into traffic?"

"Ana," Elliot spoke. "I asked the police the same question, it seems somebody grabbed her hand and dragged her to the crosswalk, hoping you would follow. Luckily you didn't but still, it would be a few days before we get the tapes back on who would do this."

"Unluckily" I corrected him. I looked at him and his glasses. "Unluckily for me, I lost my mother now we also now have an attempted murder charge as well as a murder in the first degree on some poor soul, if anything, we are unluckily." I let go of both men and walked up to the bedroom as I got to the landing, I called out. "You guys can see yourselves out." I walked to our room, tomorrow I had to go to the bank and close all accounts with the money in them and talk to a Lawyer about the murder charges. The whole thing gave me a headache and all I kept thinking was about my mother whom we had to cremate and spread her ashes someplace. But tomorrow was a new day.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

I awoke with a start like a crash and a bang in my front hallway, sounding like glass breaking, then the alarm came on. I grabbed my pants and ran to the top of the stairs, there in black was an intruder. "Hey!" I yelled to the robber, all of sudden they charged at me. I stood there frozen with fear, they pushed me into the room and pushed me to the ground and put me in a choke hold. I fought him and he had a strong grip, I twisted and shouted. All I heard was "It should have been you, you trampy bitch." It sounded like Elena in my ear. I then felt my body falling.

"Ana wake up." I awoke gasping for air, as I did, I looked around my room it was eight in the morning and I was having a nightmare. As I did, I looked to Christian.

"I think Elena had something to do with my mother's death," I spoke as I said it, it felt bile was taking a one-way trip up my throat. As it reached the back of my tongue, I bolted to the bathroom and emptied the contains of my stomach. I heaved, until nothing but bile was stinking the back of my throat. Sweat prickled along my head, Christian came in and flushed the toilet and put a cold towel on my head. As he did I wanted to slump over and sleep again. He picked me up in his arms and he laid my naked body back on the sheet, we slept naked at this point in the dead heat of the August heat, the sweat collected in pools and nothing but the breeze and fans could cool our bodies.

"You had a very restless sleep, I'm glad you weren't alone, you seemed to have a very powerful nightmare." As I thought about his words I didn't think about the nightmare that took over me. He was about to pull the sheet over my body I stopped him and looked deep into his eyes, I pulled him to kiss him. "I love you but if we do this we need to have you brush your teeth first." He noted.

I nodded, and climbed up, he let me stand, I walked to the sink that housed our toothbrushes as I took the brush out, I ran the cool minty paste over my brush, I ran the water over it as I did, I didn't see him come behind me and I felt him within me. He placed his body in line with mine and thrust deep within me. I hung on to the vanity sink, as he assaulted my body with his thrusting. I quickly finished brushing my teeth and tongue. Raised my mouth out, and tried to turn in his arms. He blocked me and held me there as he thrust into me. His hand traveled up to my breast, and held it in his hand, the other on my hip, I held on as I watched him, I smiled and I looked at him, I wanted this man in my life, if he was willing to give up a week of his life and work for me. I was worth it, I looked down at my fingers, there was no hope for me, the sweat of the summer collected on our bodies and it made us sticky for sex.

Feeling fingers play within the folds of my body as Christian then took his sweet time fucking my body. He then pulled me back and withdrew from me. He picked me up like a princess. He carried me to the bed and laid me down on the sheet less bed and pushed his massive cock in between my legs. I cried out as he took me like this. With the early morning heat creeping in, I loved when he would leave the windows open and the cold air would tickle my vagina while he thrust deep within me. Feeling the cool air and the heat off us brought me closer to nirvana than any drug I had. I could feel the head of his cock rub my little nub of my g-spot in me, I started shaking under him, he knew I was close.

"Come on baby, come for me!" He yelled as I began moaning his name,

"Christian, Harder, Please!" I asked as he thrust. He thrust his cock harder, as he did I dug my nails into his flesh.

"that's it baby, come on, give it to me," I screamed as he told me to give into my orgasm. I rolled my head back as he thrust into me screaming his name. I felt his seed pour into me again, and I looked at him. "What?"

"We haven't been using protection, I thought we talked about this?" I demanded.

"Clam down," He pulled his cock out, making me feel empty, and pulled me beside him on the bed. "we both make enough to have a child right now, I get that is not the point I do, but really, we both knew we would work out enough to have a future together, so yes if we get knocked up it won't be a big deal, will it?" He asked. I thought about it as the sun now out was making the bay radiate in blues and greens of the ocean and trees around it.

"ok fine, so let's say I'm knocked up today. But what if you get hit in the head so bad you won't remember me?" He stopped breathing.

"Ok tell you what, let's go to a lawyer and draw up something." He spoke after a few minutes of thinking to himself but I cut him off.

"No, I want you to put my pictures all over the house, and I will write you notes, about the days leading up to this one and continue onward, and for you to come back to me I will wait. If I am pregnant, I will write about the moment I found I was, even if you do or don't remember it." I nestled beside him so sure of my plan.

"What if in the next game I get hit hard and I forget right then and there?" He asked.

"Then I will ask your mom for some help, so that doesn't happen," I commented.

The next morning when Christian went to practice I went to his laptop and started typing about the first time we met, how I felt over the railing, how he rescued me. Every last detail, about what I was wearing, about the boat ride, about our fight about Elena, about our kiss at his family's farm, about Cindy and I riding into the back country to get stoned. The night out at the fireworks, about him taking me into his playroom, all of it. I teared up when I talked about him opening up and us talking about the future together. About me finding the ring in his pocket. As well as about our catch phrases where which was "right now?" He loved it when I would ask permission like that. At the end of the typing I printed it off and handed it to Grace to read over, to which she did, and he eyes just rolled into the back of her head. She edited over things that missed, just as I took back to the office and edited it over again, as I did I got a call from the RCMP.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Miss. Bonds?" I heard the woman say on the phone.

"Yes?" I answered still questioning what the phone call was about.

"This is Detective Gia Charlies from the Vancouver RCMP, I understand this a difficult time right now time right now and I just want to ask you a few questions about the day your mother was murdered."

Murdered? Wait, what?

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I continued typing.

"You say you were in the village at the time she was hit, you were on a call to 9-1-1. Are you sure you were not on the other side of the crosswalk watching her die?" She was grabbing at straws.

"Look if you are going to accuse me of her murder then you can speak to my boyfriend's lawyer as I have nothing to say to you, as well as that talk to Elena Roberts, as well as Carrick Roach, they have had a vendetta against me for a while now and they have wanted me out of his life, saying I was gold digging whore, even mentioned it to him and his mother. Why not ask them?"

There was a pause at the end of the line, "see here's the thing, Carrick Steele is have been unreachable during this time and Elena Lincoln we haven't checked out yet." I had no use for the call anymore and I wanted to get off the phone as soon as I was on it.

"I think anybody who has met me or my mother can say that she was a wonderful woman."

"Don't you mean Grandmother, Ana?" I wanted to slam the phone down and not talk to her any longer. But I should at least correct the woman.

"A woman who adopts her daughter's mistake and calls her, her own daughter, I think it's clear that the woman became more of a mother than my own mother." I paused as my heart rate shot up. "I think we are done here; any other questions you have can be asked to my attorney." I didn't wait for a good-bye I just hung-up the phone and went back to typing.

Shortly finishing the edits, I got a text from my brother asking me to come in and work for him the next day saying that Kate and he had a doctor appointment. I printed out the second edits and took and left in a spot where nobody but his mother and me would find it. Any big life changing moments I would add in the pages but until then, what I had was good enough, or I thought it was good enough. I sat in his den with a book in my hands Helena Hunting, Pucked Up. I heard the door open and close and I knew he was home. Or I thought he was, Grace went to the market to pick up some food for dinner.

"Hello?" I turned around the corner there stood Carrick at the top of the stairs. He looked at my slide that he put in for me.

"Well, well, the gold digger is still here, and looks like your planning on having a bastard child." Pointing to the slides. He started coming towards me.

"Stay away from me. He got closer to me as I backed up back into the den, he grabbed my wrist as he did, he said.

"It was too easy, it really was." I don't know what he was talking about but he pulled and he pulled on my wrist hard. As he did I screamed to be let go, he dragged me to the stairs I held my ground as he did he pulled even harder almost dislocating my shoulder, the main phone line was on the wall I grabbed it and pushed 9-1-1. As I did he ripped the phone from my left hand. And pushed me into the front hallway where the pantry was, he looked around as I being hurt in his hands.

"You bitch move!" He yelled. I squirmed in his arms, looking for a way out. Carrick looked down as I did, I grabbed the railing and he pushed me, he kicked my hand as my body felt forwards. The grips on the stairs stopped me from sliding down further, but he was right behind me kicking my body down the stairs he had a plan and it was for me to die to get me out of the way.

"He doesn't deserve you, you worthless whore." He mumbled as he continued his assault on me.

"Says the man who is abusing his son's wealthily girlfriend." He paused.

"What you say?"

"My mother she left me with 10 million dollars. And then some from my dad, honestly I don't give a shit about your son's money, if I marry him he gets half of my money, and then some. I have no will prepared so if you kill me he gets nothing." He thought about it. Then continued kicking me, just as my world was starting to go black. I heard.

"West Vancouver Police are you here?" I grabbed Carrick's ankle so he couldn't run.

"I'm down here," I yelled just as I did two broadly men came down to my rescue. They got Carrick up off of me as they did, they looked at me. I curled into a ball.

"We are going to need an ambulance." As the one cop took Carrick back upstairs he began yelling and saying I had let him in and that it was my fault. He was being carried out. I blacked out for a while as I did, Christian came beside me.

"Baby what did you tell him?" I heard him.

"It's ok he doesn't believe I'm a multimillionaire." He nodded and pulled me into his arms.

"Sorry to ask, but do you want to press charges?"

I nodded, I looked up.

"Yes, Yes I do. He let himself and attacked me unprovoked." The cop nodded.

"We'll get your statement later but can we take you to the emergency now? And get you checked out?" I nodded. I tried to stand only to have my rib cage and my body just ache, Christian, bent low and picked me up and carried me up two flights of stairs and place me on the stretcher. As he did he kissed my forehead and the paramedics lifted me into the ambulance. Christian got in with me as the paramedics got me hooked up with an IV, I held Christian's hand the whole way to Lion's Gate Hospital. As they admitted us, the doctor asked a series of questions, nothing out of the ordinary until "When was your last period?" I almost sat up in bed.

"What? Why would want to know that?" I fired back.

"Well, sometimes when you take a nasty fall or have a jealous family member push down the stairs we look into things like a possible pregnancy to see if the child is harmed in any way." I thought back to my last period.

"Christian, I don't remember my last period, it was a week after the fireworks I think." He looked at me as a slow smile spread across his face.

"No." I sputtered out. The doctor looked to me than him.

"We'll run some tests but it chances is if you are we would know by now."

I nodded and laid down, the doctor left as he did, Christian put his hand on my stomach and let it rest there, I knew and I think he knew now too. We weren't being careful. And now I was going to pay the ultimate price.


	27. Chapter 27

**Ok I was able to bang this out in a few hours and I had to sit down and finish the last chapter off before getting into detail about this one, I know a lot of people won't like where I'm going with this but it is my story so my rules. i.e. I win. lol Ok so there is more to the story and I hope I have enough to carry on to another story. IRL I have the story about 10-20 thousand words down to being finished. so I am excited. I hope you all like this, all mistakes are mine, I have no Beta yet but I still think the odd word escapes me. so Enjoy.**

After a few hours, the doctor came back with some results of my blood work and urine, everything was fine except one tiny detail.

"You are indeed pregnant, and by my observation, you are about 8 weeks along." I laid back, and I thought when were we in our lives to have a fuck up like this? Then one night resurfaced, the night in the limo. Christian was beside himself but still pissed his father would push me down the stairs to get rid of me and his future child. I put my hand on my belly, knowing that in the coming weeks our lives would shift. I loved this man I loved all he was about and what he did, we lead quiet lives and I worked as a Chef and helped in his day to day life. And now I was looking at thinking becoming a stay at home mom and raising our child in that home. Would we buy more homes? Would we travel with our child? What if it was a girl? I wanted a little boy. A little girl I won't know how to handle her. I looked to where Christian was only he had stepped out of the room. I didn't want to be alone, I got up and followed him to the doorway to where the hallway was. He was on the phone, I got closer as he spoke.

"I know what he tried to do, I just want to press full charges on him, and the detectives that are asking Ana all the questions, I don't want them to ask her anything without you there." He paused and turned I was smart enough to turn the corner so he couldn't see me. As I did I heard him talking more.

"Ana's fine now, she's pregnant. Yes, we are waiting for the doctor to release her." He stopped again. "Yes I know, but I think it is because of the contract my father signed when I was 16, we need a new manager and a new contract." He paused again. "Well, when you don't have any knowage about the places you go and things of that nature you go and jump into business with your father and his ex-lover because you think it is the best. I think they have been trying to hurt me to get to Ana because if the way the contract works is if I married Elena, she is entitled to a million dollars of my money but because I was young I signed it without thinking. Thinking she was married I didn't realize she would sabotage her marriage for me, I won't have done it. I want you to find all you can and kill that contract immediately" He footsteps were coming closer to me as they were I stayed froze to the spot. He turned the corner and saw me hiding behind it, his stare into my soul was something to be desired but right now I wanted him to come and tuck me in. Christian placed his arm up over my right side of my head, and held his phone to his right side of his head, he placed his forehead on mine. "I got my lawyer Jerry Walker on the phone do you want to talk to him?"

"Yes." He took the phone away from his head and placed by my left ear.

"Hello there Ana, happy to finally talk to you, I heard you took a nasty push down the stairs." I nodded, knowing he couldn't see me.

"Yes I did,"

"Look, Ana, we are going to make sure that this bastard doesn't do this to you or anybody else so tell what happened this afternoon? Also, can you explain to me what happened the day your mother died, by the way, my deepest condolences." I heard him sigh, as I replayed the events the day my mother died.

"I took a call from Christian when I remember feeling her hand slip from mine, I had been holding her hand all day, and when I let go I made sure my mother wasn't far from me."

"so you're saying you did let your mother's hand go? When do you remember?" I shook my head.

"No, I don't but it would happen around times I would stop and pay for ice cream or something. I didn't want to lose her so I had her hand in mine most of that day." He scoffed.

"Ok I understand your mom had advancing Alzheimer's disease, so I understand why you need to do that. Ok so you took the call around 2:00 pm is that right?" Jerry probed.

"Yes, I took a call from Christian I am sure my phone would say it."

"It's ok if your mother's case makes it to a trail which I think it will, we will see that he did call you around or near two don't worry." I listened as his sweet honey voice made me feel at ease on the phone as he talked me through the next course of actions and not to talk to the police without him being present. I agreed to his terms and he told me that I need to take some time off from working even if I was meant to work, they didn't want Carrick interfering with my work. As we ended the call I knew I had to call Jose would be less than thrilled but if it meant my safety he would do anything for me.

"Hey, Ana what's up?" He asked as he answered.

"Well Jose, I need you to find a cover for me tomorrow." I heard the exacerbated sigh in his voice and I knew he wasn't happy.

"Jose my lawyer doesn't want me to go to work and neither does my doctor."

"why what's going on?" He inquired. I sighed as he listened to me tell the whole story to relive it. At the end, I think he was crying.

"There's more," I whispered.

"More?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant, you are going to be an uncle." I don't know what I heard, next but the words came out in a blur. I handed the phone back to Christian. "I don't know what he said."

"She is room 410, floor 3. Lions Gate Hospital bring some clothes." He spoke into the phone. He paused for a moment. "Ok see you soon." He clicked off his phone. "let's get you back to bed."

He bent low and picked me up in his arms with my IV bag dragging behind me. The nurse came over and helped us then again I think most of the nurses would help him more than me.

Christian placed me in bed and tucked me in, tucking a hair behind my ear, he looked me over. "Ok, I have to run out and get some things if you plan on staying overnight. Ok?"

"No stay, get Jose to pick them up."

"with what key? And he doesn't know the alarm codes sweety. Look if you are scared of being left alone I will do it when your brother pops in so you don't feel lonely." I nodded.

"I like that idea better but now I know what I know now from that phone call about Elena ruining her marriage for a stake in your money."

"and by tomorrow that will be turned over to you, once we are married you get 30% of whatever is in my contracts. So if I open a new gym you get 30% off the top of that." He kissed my forehead before retreating to his seat.

"What if I don't want the money?" I objected.

"If you don't want it then fine but it won't change how much I love you. Even if I lost all my money and you were here by my side, I would be the happiest man on the earth. I can make money no problem but as long as I have you that's all that matters."

I laid my head on the pillow, as I looked deep into his green eyes. I had to tell him. "I'm scared more now of losing you, because the contract is still in play, but also for you forgetting me."

He took down the side and pulled me close to him, "Not possible. You are unforgettable." He pulled me close into his arms and kissed my lips. As he was rounding second base, I heard an uncomfortable ah'am sound by the door. It was the doctor.

"I have her release papers here, she is fine, you are just going right home?" He asked. Christian responded.

"Yes, we will be going straight home."

"Great Mrs. Roach I need you to sign here." Pointing to the documents. I signed them in with my maiden name.

"We're not married yet but thank you for thinking I was Mrs. Roach." The young doctor nodded and left the room with the documents.

The nurse came in to take the IV's out, as she did then walk in Jose to visit, he looked to me in my thin white cover and he was smart, he bought me some clothes. He had an old pair of sweat pants with a baggy t-shirt. I excused myself to the bathroom to where I took off the thin sheet known as a dressing gown and I looked at my reflection in the mirror, there in black marks marring my body where the bruises, where I fell on the stairs even when the nurse took out my IV, there was a mark on my hand of a boot. I was lucky I didn't break any fingers. As I changed into the clothes that were given to me since my old clothes were taken into evidence. I pulled on the shirt as best I could but the pulling it on over my head with the bruise taking over my left shoulder blade made it sore as hell to pull on. I left it alone and focused on the right shoulder. As I got it on I looked at how lopsided I looked but I Didn't care I was going home now. I put the pants on the floor and stepped in it one leg at a time I wanted to see the bruises behind me, I felt my lower back as the soft tissue of spine came alive with stabbing pains I looked as best I could in the mirror and there from my L1 disc to my L5 dish was black. Where my baby's home was there was a good chance that with the blunt force trauma to my back the baby won't survive. If it did, it would be a miracle. I teared up thinking about the little person who was going to take over my life and Christian's life. I looked at my pants as I saw blood running down my legs.

"Christian!" I yelled. Before I could cover myself Christian came bursting into the room.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm bleeding," I whispered.

After checking out by the doctor he told us there was nothing to worry about to go home and up my feet up and enjoy being a new mother, to which I didn't take lightly. Christian carried me up to our room and put the remotes all in front of me, I sighed and hummed and hawed over the Netflix choices. I made up my mind and watched some dumb comedy about falling in love. Christian I knew would pass out at the word go, as would I, and did.

I fell into a deep coma like sleep and there I saw Christian he was in white, as was I.

 _Dream Flashback._

 _"My darling, don't you look beautiful." He spoke softly._

 _"What are we doing here?" My belly maxed out, carrying our children. Wait I have two?_

 _"We're getting married, Don't you remember? You ran away, to Paris to go to school you just came home a day or two ago, the doctor forbid you not to fly but here you are." He pulls me close in his arms and kisses me. When I pull back, I am next in Paris, I see the Effie tower in the distance, and now my belly is smaller, the people around me are speaking French and who should come running up beside me is Jack._

 _"Jack, what you doing here?" He smiles, grabs my hand and kisses my forehead._

 _"My dear I have to go, but be safe," and with that, he is gone, but as he does he twirls me around until I am standing at the game, and they are taking Christian off in a stretcher. I look onward I want to run to him and check on him and see how he is, but everybody around me is holding me back and I am screaming. "Let me go!"_

Christian is over the top of me, shaking me awake. "Baby wakes up please wake up. Stop screaming." I look around our room, I'm home. I fall back onto the bed now covered in sweat, in one breath I look up into his eyes. "You will forget me."

"What?" He asked confused.

"You will forget me, or how won't I see the thing I see."

"What did you see?" He asked.

"I saw you on a stretcher. I saw me in Paris with Jack but as friends, and I saw me carrying our twins in my body." His hand landed on my abdomen and rubbed in slow lazy circles around it.

"I see." He listened and came back to me. "Baby where did you hide the notes?" He asked.

"Under the mattress, this one here, it's the place I feel most at home and most love so why not here." He smiled and pulled me closer to him. He rubbed my hair and watched as I drifted back to sleep. There I dreamed one last time, but I don't remember how it ended.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The doctor's office called me early this morning, waking me up from a light sleep, however the waves lapping at the shore did that every morning as well as the bright sun streaming into our bedroom. I looked out and heard my phone ringing from the other room. I jumped up from the bed only to get three feet before my bladder won the battle of going to the bathroom first. After I relieved myself I checked my phone the doctor called with the tests results since falling the stairs I shouldn't even be on my feet, oh well I snorted at the thought. I called back having the nurse tell me the doctor was coming over. I nodded and went down to unlock the door and got in my slide. As I came to the bottom there was Grace making breakfast.

"Excuse me young lady, but what you doing out of bed?" I was about to explain when she shoo'd me back up the stairs. "I'm bringing you breakfast in bed now go back up and relax, you have my grandbaby on broad and I want nothing to happen to him or her."

"Ok, ok I'm moving, Dr. Green is on her way over to give me a checkup."

"Good, when she gets here she will be shown here to your room, now you have remotes to the tv, use them, and a bathroom there, you are not to get out of this bed unless the house on fire, hear me?" I nodded.

"Question?" I asked. She nodded as if she knew what I was going to ask.

"No Carrick wasn't like this, in fact when I was pregnant with Christian was the only time he was really in love with me, but Mia was like a pleague to him. In fact, him pushing you down the stairs doesn't seem entirely out of character." I looked at her sideways as if she spoke. "He is a very selfish person, when my sister was saying I shouldn't be with him because of him controlling my life, before I got married I had old family money that when we tied the knot we would get, I didn't tell him this through. I did later on, but he was sweet caring man before well, there was times he was mean and vaguer towards my family and me but I just chalked it up with his job then he asked me to marry him, and I said yes and my sister said "I don't think you should do it." As most sisters do, however I thought she was jealous for not finding love like I did, so I dismissed it, until I told Carrick and he told me not to worry about it. It wasn't long before she was found with a broken arm at the bottom of her stairs. I didn't believe he did it, and he denied it, as she did too, but ever since then we kept our distance, it sucked too, because her and I were so close." I nodded.

"Makes sense." I smoothed out the covers on the bed, she took my hand in hers.

"There's something else. He hates you simply because in Christian's contract it states that his father gets all of half of his money, if in the event of his death in the middle of his game. But also the manager whom at the time was Elena Roberts. She was entitled to the other half, Christian when he was playing for the giants says she was his manager, but really that's a lie we told him, really she was an ex-girlfriend that was his manager, they were smart enough not to get pregnant but she tried, I told him to put birth control in her coffee knowing she won't notice it, and to wear protection, even if it failed to at least be protected. And it worked. Until he lost a bit of his mind in the game. Thankfully he came back to us. Carrick was choked! He wanted him a drooling mess for me to take care of, luckily, that didn't happen. He then reported to me as well as the whole family he was having an affair with the twit. But I hung on because I didn't want to give up my life with the nice house and the cars" She shook her head. "If I knew for one minute he would come over to try and kill you then I would have turned on the alarm that day. He shouldn't have gotten that close to you." She patted my hand. Now it made sense. "I'm going to check on your now burnt eggs ok?" I nodded.

"Ok thank you for telling me."

"No problem." She waved me off as I turned back to the sounds of the lapping ocean. He wanted me gone so if in case Christian was taken out of the game he would get his money, but now with my mom's death and now my father's funds. I had more than 15million in the bank I could stop working and take care of my child and I looked at my belly that now had a nine week bump to it, one that wasn't there before. I caressed it and felt it, I thought of the dream I had the other night, I wanted a baby boy, everything in blue, our lives would be soccer practices, or football or hockey. Anything he wanted to play the funds were ready for him to do whatever he wanted.

"Looks like you are lost in a great daydream!" In walked Dr. Green.

"Dr. Green, I." I started she held up her hand.

"I know, I don't do house calls but this one warranted it, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm feeling alright,"

"No nausea? Peeing lots?" She asked again, I nodded.

"I just thought that had to do with the food I was eating or something." She nodded.

"Well it is expected. But since we did our tests yesterday, we found something unusual in your lab work." She took out her blood cuff for my blood pressure and her stethoscope. As she placed the cuff around my arm I looked at her as she was about to continue. "Well it appears you my dear have two sacks in your belly. We still have to get you in for an ultrasound but if you have two sacs then it means you my dear are having twins." She smiled as whatever she said came from two if not three heads. She did her pumping up of the air to test my blood pressure. I just looked straight ahead. "180 over 90 a little high dear but I just handed you a handful of news I can understand why it is that high." She was about to do her next test when I asked.

"Doctor, in your tests tell you the sexs of the babies?" She looked out to the ocean as a Ferry going to Nanaimo was making it journey across the bay.

"Well it is beautiful here, wow," She then turned back to me, "well sweetie it is too early to tell, but I will say that is looks like one might be a girl" She smiled as I scowled. "What you wanted a boy?" I nodded.

"I like boys better, less drama."

"Girls can be tomboys too." She charted her results to me.

"I was a tomboy, and I wanted to do boy things, I liked playing in the dirt and playing and watching football." She nodded.

"doesn't mean you won't kick ass at being a mom, some moms get it some moms don't, you will enjoy the princess side of things too. Now I have to go I have some patients today, so only 4 hours on your feet and that is to get up and go pee and when we get you checked out and see how the babies are doing then we can go forward." She padded my shoulder as she left. "Take care Ana." I nodded.

"thank you doctor."

"Oh one last thing, see if your man or your mom can pick up some folic acid. Take about 800 mg. daily, ok?"

"Ok," I called out as she left. I texted Christian as soon as she left and I looked at my phone as I did, texting to pick up folic acid, saying it was for the baby. He replied with ok and asked about my day. I told him there might be twins on broad left me with no answer.

I was watching my fifth episode of Friends when Christian came running into the room, "Hey your…" I was met with his face and it was brutally attacking mine, pinning me down to the mattress as his assault on my body continued. He pulled the covers off. He pulled his face away from mine.

"I sent mom out for the thing you asked for and I know how long I have for you and I time." He ripped his t-shirt over his head and unblocked his pants and pulled his jeans to the floor along with his boxers, me being in my pajama's still he yanked off my owl pj bottoms and my old tank top. He held my head as he pushed his way into my body. Him filling me to the brim, he stopped and pulled back.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a lust filled breath.

"Nothing, just I never wanted to fuck like I did before, I wanted to make this gentle and more about you. I don't want to hurt the babies with my big dick." He moved slowly.

"Trust me the babies won't be hurt." He moved one more time.

"You think so, I don't want them to be hurt or them to first see my cock and be frighten about coming out." I busted out laughing.

"Then I would be a horny mother." I retorted.

"A horny mother?" He questioned? I nodded. I kissed your lips.

"A horny dirty girl that is the mother of your babies." He laughed. As he placed his lips on mine and pushed deep within me. I moaned in a little louder as he pushed a pillow under my back and he hit my g-spot a little harder. I moaned as he tickled my clit lips. Christian sucked on my breasts.

"I can't wait until those are full of milk and I can suck them anytime." I moaned as Christian brought me to my third orgasm.

"Oh god baby your so tight, come for me baby." I moan as I felt him pick up thrusts. I flet my body tighten around him as he did groained into my breast as I came with him, feeling his hot seed fill me, I looked deep into his eyes. As he took a steady breath as he asked.

"Would you let me take you in the ass baby?" I jerked my head up,

"Say what?" I retorted. "Why?" I asked back.

"I just never knew what it felt like, and I was wondering if you were down for it."

I looked into his eyes. I was still lubed up, but did I want to do it now?

"Can I think on it?" He nodded.

He got up and put some clothes on as I was naked in bed I reached for my pj bottoms and he grabbed them from me.

"how long have you been in bed for?"

"all day, I am allowed to be up for four hours." He nodded.

"I will get something for you to put on and we can go get some food. How does that sound?" I nodded. not wanting to dress up he knew what I wanted. He came back with my comfy jeans and a few t-shirts.

"which one?" I grabbed the red one.

"I like this one best." He kissed my lips as I pulled on the tank top t-shirt. As well as my Jeans. I pulled the zipper up and it won't go all the way to the top. "So it begans."

"what does?" He had no clue.

"I'm too fat for my favorite jeans." I pouted.

"Sweetheart, with what we make together, we could buy out Calvin Keiln and still have money left over to repaint the guest room trust me your smoken' hot body will be a godness" He kissed my lips as I got in my slide and slid down to the main level and got out only to have Christian put on my shoes. He opened the door for me and we went out into the world, it was only open for four hours but he was going to use them all to his advantage.


	29. Chapter 29

**Ok, I have been busy the last little bit but I wanted to work this part out quickly, sorry if it's not as long but if the is still a part none the less! And soon Ana will drive the Cayman back. and I just edited this, here's why I don't post often, is because I use a program on my computer that notes all my mistakes and corrects them. I don't do it on my phone because of that reason I did this chapter on my phone and it wasn't good enough. I still have to add chapter 30 today, or tomorrow but either way, you will have a glimpse of what Ana is going through.**

Chapter 29

We walk out to his garage and looks to the truck, I get a little excited. He then looks to the car covered Porche. Christian looks to me. "wanna have a little fun tonight?" I look at the cover and say

"Can I help remove the cover?" I giggle. He grabs one side, I grab the other. In several movements, the cover is off and I'm looking at a Red 718 Boxer S model. It sits low to the ground, so low that the door lifts up and not out. Christian takes my hand and lowers me into the car just before he climbs in himself. He starts the engine and the purr of the motor has gotten moist even before he has even taken off. He pulls the car out of the steep and curvy driveway and drives us off into the night. Just before he pulls onto the highway he pulls out a hat for him and me. Lions hats.

"Here," he says gruffly, he pushed a button and the soft roof retracts. "I didn't want to bring the papers to the house but my lawyer has some papers for you to sign so I raced home to pick you up and take you to them and you can sign them over." He turned the car onto the highway and the wind and the miles slipped away. I pulled off my hat, so I could feel the wind whipping at my back. As I did Christian continues. "once this contract is in place you and the children will be safe. My father nor my mother will have legal rights to my money and you get everything. Even if I end up dead on arrival you have full power to say whether or not to say keep resuscitating, Ok?" I nodded my head. He is giving me full power of everything. Not that he didn't trust me, he did right down to his life. I watched as the cars whipped by in a blur,

"how fast are we going?" He looked at the speedometer,

"highway it's a hundred, I'm going that fast, why?" I sat back in my seat, "did you want to go faster?" He revved the engine a bit. I nodded.

"I actually wanted to drive it." He smiled.

"tell you what Ana, on the way back I will but for now, let me do it. He revved up again and took off, the feel of the speed whipping past us as we drove to Seattle got faster. He zipped in between cars, almost like frogger only faster. The wind was whipping in the breeze as I was putting my hand out the window to feel the cool air run between my fingers, summer was almost drawing to a close it being the last month, September would roll in and so would the rain but that being said, so would the sweaters. I looked to my baby bump, it was there just nobody, only I could see it. I could eat out all day every day and not gain one pound but these babies would ruin that in 7 months. I looked to Christian I wanted to know the playoffs were around February, but the end of the NFL season would be December, knowing his luck they would make it but just barely. "After Playoffs if you still make it in, do you want to travel?" He pulled off of the exit and made his way up to the lawyer's offices.

"Yes, what we're you thinking?" He asked we came to a complete stop at the red light. He turned to me.

"Well, I thought maybe Paris? London? Or Turkey?" He chuckled.

"Why pick one? Why not all of Europe?" He asked.

"We are only 2 months pregnant I don't want to give birth while in there." He nodded and turned when the light went green.

"True but won't you want to be in Italy? Give birth to our girl and have her wrapped in Armani blankets?" I giggled as did he,

"Armani makes baby blankets?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I would have to ask Kim Kardashian." I cringed at the name. "not a fan?"

"Sorry no." He shook his head and pulled into an underground parking area.

"We're here." He got out and came to my side to pull me out of a deep car. He pulled me up and out. He grasped my hand as we made our way out.

We went up to the 20th floor of a white building, we walked to the back and I looked to the girls running around looking perfect in their suits and me in my jeans and now tacky red top and wind blown out hair. I flattened it as best as I could while Christian and I waited for the lawyers.

"Christian, how are you?" I heard a booming voice behind me as I was using the window as a reflection of my hair situation. "Very well thank you, Nicolas, this is my Fiancee Ana, who is.." I saw the two men looking at me as I was mid-lick my hand to flatten my hair. Shit! I turned to them. Nicolas then looked me over, he cleared his throat. "My wife is the same way, sweetheart your hair looks good, let's get those papers signed and we can get outta here." He held up a legal envelope in his hand. We were shown to the broad room that was massive as I was placed at the end of the table and Christian sat to the left of me and his lawyer Nicolas sat to the right. Christian took my feet and put them up as of today buy more time of me being off my feet.

Nicolas took the next few hours to explain in brief that the contract was to protect me, however in the event of a divorce or if I was caught with another man the contract would be null and void and all funds would transfer back to his father. I shuttered at the thought of another man touching me. I put my legal name down and signed, as well as a prenup agreement and our marriage license. We could get married at a time at this point. Nicolas then collected the documents. "Great we are all done here, Christian," He stuck his hand out to him and shook it. He rested his hand on my shoulder, "Ana good to meet you, I'm glad you came into his life." I smiled, as he left the room. Christian looked at me as he left, the room had a big window looking out to the city I could see the space needle from here and the city the was placed below it. I turned as Christian locked the door. "I think we have about five minutes before Nicolas comes back. Wanna use that up by being naughty?" He purred. I looked to him "as horny as I was with you getting me up here in your fancy car, why not we save it for when we get home, that way we can do even naughtier things" I winked at him. He grabbed me and placed me down on the broad room table. He was about to get into when the door rattled. He breathed an aggravated sigh, as he went to the door. I straightened out my top. "oh no you don't stay there."

"I'm saying no, Christian. Not here, not now." He looked out then back to the door. He unlocked it and pulled it open. He was pissed but it was for the best. One assistant gave me the stink eye as we walked out of the broad room, I wanted to hang my head and run home.

He took me to the Italian place we first had our date in the kid Scott was there waiting in line, somebody I hadn't seen in a few weeks finally came out. He hugged Jackson and almost drooled on the car. Again.

"is this the upgrade you got from last month?" Scott asked.

"You know it," He passed the kid a few bills rolled up into his hand. Scott still cooed over the car, but then shortly left as his partner picked him up. I sat on the ledge of the window, to take some pressure off, as I did, a waiter came around, "ma'am please don't on our window." Christain turned to the man and passed him something. The waiter then came around with a chair for me. As I sat there and waited, Christian made some calls. He had his back turned as he was talking. I did pay attention to whom he was talking to but my phone was lighting up. It was Kate.

"Hi, Kate how are you?" I asked as she was breathing heavily.

"Oh you know, same as before, but now pregnant."

"Wait! What?" I yelled into the phone.


	30. Chapter 30

**Ok, ladies, this is the last chapter, I have made it the longest chapter and I have also made an Epilogue, and there will be one more called A Lion's Redemption. but I had to take a break from this because it is really raw. I like this how it ends. ***Warning tissues will be needed*****

Chapter 30

The days blurred together, but today was the day I would see my babies for the first time, Kate took me to see the doctors that day, it was a rainy Friday afternoon, that night Christian was supposed to play with the Calgary Stampeders.

As we waited for the ultrasound technician, I had to pee so bad, I was pacing the hallway. I finally asked the nurse. "How much longer, I can't hold it anymore." She smiled brightly,

"Here dear, take this cup go to the bathroom and piss only to this line" I looked at the line.

"You're joking right?" She smiled again and opened the door to the bathroom.

"I'm afraid not my dear." I walked into the little bathroom and peed a little bit but still stopping and holding it was so hard. I dumped out the little bit in the toilet. I washed my hands and as I did the technician called me in. In the room was brightly lit and there was the wand and I looked at what they would probe me with. I laid on the table, and put my feet in the stir-ups Kate helped me putting the cover over top of me. Kate came up to my face and held my hand and I looked into her knowing eyes as they looked at me with love the first time, she did love me as her sister. The technician looked at me. "Ready?" I nodded and opened my legs and I sucked in a breath when the cold rod entered me. A black web looks like mess came on the screen. "The doctor said you might be with twins right?" I nodded.

"Yes this is ten weeks and yes there was supposed to be two there." She dug around making me uncomfortable, I looked to Kate. "Maybe the fall did hurt them?" I voiced out loud

"No, no, they are in there, just hiding." She looked to the technician, "Right? Hiding babies right?" Her face was unreadable. "Excuse me." She got up from her chair from in front of my legs and I closed my legs. I wiped a tear that I thought that was there, the door opened up and there was Dr. Green along with the technician. The good doctor did the same thing as the technician did, and looked around. After a few minutes that felt like hours, she stood and turned off the machines. "I'm sorry, but these things happen, Ana, they were there, but it looks like your body didn't think the babies would stand a chance." She padded my knee, "we don't know why things like this happen but I know that if your abuser didn't push you down the stairs, they would be here, I am also for giving you false hope and wrong information. I will give you two a few minutes to talk and I will meet you outside with some more information on support groups." Her voice cracked on the last part, as I pulled my body close together in a ball. Kate watched the doctors go and rubbed my side.

"Say anything you want; I already know your world of pain." In those words, I found comfort. I held my belly, my belly that has now stopped growing there in the office under a thin white sheet with Kate, I sobbed. In that thought, it was a flash of pink.

"I wanted that little girl." She rubbed my hair and cried with me. After a few minutes of crying, Kate helped me put my clothes back on and we walked past the doctor and straight to the car. She helped me in and came to her side as I looked out towards the water, she knew how I was, there was nothing more heartbreaking than my mother's death, more heartbreaking than any man walking out, but this was a new pain. A tear slipped down I didn't know where we were only Kate did, I asked. "Does it stop hurting?"

"Yeah it does, it gets easier after this." She wiped my little bud of a tear, "I think it is best you go to the game tonight in support of Christian, but don't tell him until after." I looked at her as she drove to the north shore.

"No I have to tell him; he has to know." I choked.

"And he will know, just not now. What if you had to go to work and you found out your girlfriend just lost your babies, and it wasn't her fault, that you knew it was your father who murdered them? It would fuck with your head. Trust me don't tell him." I laid back in the seat and sobbed a little longer.

"How did you lose the last baby?" I asked she shrugged her answer.

"I don't know, just sometimes the babies don't take with your body, and that's what mine did, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't get pregnant again, in a few weeks maybe longer it will come to you that you want to try again, and when it happens you try and it will work or it won't either way, don't be so hard on yourself. Nothing you did was your fault to make you lose these babies." I hid my face from her, as I sobbed the car then drove into the rain and we moved on from the topic.

We went to the game in the rain, Jose and Kate drove me over the stadium and I let Kate have the front seat, I didn't want to see the world as it took my babies from me I had no interest in the world. Jose thought it was weird I gave up the front seat as I looked over at Kate who took his hand in hers, she shared a look with him that was the look of something was up. We came to a red light and there I sat numb with pain, he squeezed my knee, "what's wrong?" I looked up with my tear filled eyes, his lips parted.

"I lost the twins I was carrying." The light went green and he sat there looking at me in my eyes when I didn't want to be looked at or minded.

"Does Christian know?" I went straight from the doctor's office to my old room and sobbed in my old bed that now smelt like my mother, Kate was the only one who came to help me change out of the clothes I had before into my game attire and I was like a robot to her. I shook my head, my shake that was full of bounce and see my curly hair wave in the wind was now gone, the car behind us pulled up beside us, it was Christian. Nobody else behind us.

"Hey, I came over to get my girl." He said as Kate rolled down the window I looked away and wiped my eyes I can't act sad about our babies. I had to act happy, happy pregnant girlfriend. He opened the back and there I slipped out of the truck and into his arms and gave him a hug, I didn't want him to see my tears so I quickly dashed to passager side of his truck as I did Jose and Kate drove off, leaving me with Christian. Christian jumped into the cab as did I, my hair a little damp from the rain, he pushed it back from my face as he did I turned away, "Oh my gosh, don't do that." His biting comment made me cry. "Oh baby no, no, don't cry."

"Let's go, please." I wiped my eyes but it was enough for him to take the hint to leave me alone. I watched as the world of the north shore now Vancouver whip past me, it was the first time that Christian and I were silent towards each other. I didn't want to touch him in fear of me opening up about the babies, must not tell him was the words looping over and over in my head hoping he wouldn't ask. Until he pulled up to the stadium, He looked over, "Ready?" The last words of the doctor. As if I was sucker punched in the gut I said what I was dreading all day or at least the last hour.

"I lost the babies today." He pulled his door closed and sat there and stared at the wall.

"It was the fall wasn't it?" I nodded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't. I didn't." was all I could say, there in the parking lot I burst into tears again. As I did, he unbuckled me and pulled me into his lap. "It's ok, we can try again."

The game was one for the record books I knew Kate was right, I shouldn't have told Christian, he wasn't ready for it. This was one of the games that would put them into the playoffs and my news of our children not being with us, made him miss shots between players and not getting rid of the ball fast enough, at Half time he didn't even look to me as he ran into the locker rooms, knowing Wally was going to have a tough talk with him about getting his head outta the clouds and into the game where it was supposed to be, I just sat with Kate and have her rub her hand and down my shoulder, our minds were elsewhere as well. At the second half, they came running out and the fans stood and cheered. I did too as best as I could, I wanted to sit in my lonely corner and cry my eyes out. I watched as the game kick off the Lions had the ball as the Stampers came charging towards them, Paris caught the ball and was sent running down the field as fast as he could go, only to get stopped at the 50-yard line by defensemen Charlie Remora, one of our best players a few yards ago. As soon as he charged Paris to the ground he got off of him and gave him a hand up as if to say 'good play man' now it was Christian's turn to get on the field again and make a good play. Christian set up the play if I knew this one it was the one that would help them get a touchdown, the buttonhook play, his best-known play. They broke from the huddle, and got in positions for the snap, "round one, round two, hike!" The ball was passed back to Christian, whom in turn would throw it to Jack or Paris or Taylor, whoever came free first, I counted in my head as the hike hit.

"One Mississippi" He was looking, "two Mississippi," He found Taylor open, "three Mississippi," the ball clears his hands, the ball flew like a rocket, I held my breath as I saw the ball land in Taylor's open arms and he carried it to the End Zone, "TOUCHDOWN LIONS!" The announcer announced. I jumped up and cheered finally one play they made that got them a touchdown, I looked down at the end of the field hoping to see Christian cheering but he was on the ground not moving. Charlie Remora was standing over him until he waved the coach over only to have Wally and the Team doctor come out. They snapped their fingers, I couldn't see what was going on, I looked down to the cheerleaders. I was too high to jump out of the stands I wanted to see him. I jumped up Jose and Kate didn't stop me, in fact, they helped me down to the grass, after a short drop I heard people yelling at me not to be on the field. I ran as fast as I could up the signs beside the field. I had to get to the Lions side the players saw me running towards them, knowing the refs were hot on my tail. Paris came up beside me, "you're not supposed to be here," He almost yelled.

I knew that other fans if given the chance they would hop the guard railing and make their way to the field at some point my special treatment would end.

"I know but I have to see for myself." The ref finally caught up with me as Paris explained I was with the team and needed to be on the field he didn't buy it until the defensemen came up beside me for protection. I looked onto the field as the men all formed around Christian whom still wasn't moving. The paramedics have shown up they run to the middle of the field as they look over Christian, I want to be with him so badly, I look as Christian 's PA runs towards me.

"There you are, you and he are going to the hospital," I looked from her to the stretcher on the field. The guys are patting him as he coming through there he was eyes closed, I grabbed his hand as he came through.

"Ma'am don't touch him." One of the Paramedics announced. Only to have the stretcher stop in its tracks. Jack looked up from all the men around Christian.

"Buddy, She's _his_ fiancée she goes where we go, and where he is, so is she, you will let her touch him." Jack looked at the Paramedic whom now was the same size as the other men now shrank in front of them.

"What was your name?" He looked at me and asked.

"Ana," I replied.

"Be a dear and hold on to him and sit beside him we will push you both to the ambulance."

Jack looked at me as I got on the stretcher as best as I could beside him "I will finish the Stampers, we all will, for Christian." I looked at them as they all yelled. "For Christian." I teared up as we were pushed out of the building. As we got to the ambulance I got off just so they could load Christian who hadn't made a move since he was hit. I got in the front as the two men were placed in the back, I looked out the front window as the sterns wailed through the city that there was an emergency and to clear a path. We pulled up outside St. Paul's Hospital and the nurses, as well as the doctors, swarmed around him, pulling him inside the hospital the one paramedic who yelled at me dashed off with the nurses and doctors. I looked to the paramedic that drove us here and I asked.

"Is going to be ok?" He turned to me as he spoke, he pulled out a smoke offering one to me I waved him off.

"I'm going to level with you, the guy that hit him says that he flipped him over his shoulder, he hit the back of his head, he has a massive head trauma and the fact he had one before only will increase his odds." I stood there wondering what he meant when he followed up with. "Increase his odds of him not waking up from his Coma, he didn't wake up when we put the smelling salts under his noses. He is more than likely a vegetable if anything I would think about taking that ring off and looking for other suitors." As he did he raised his eyebrows as if to mean him.

"You're a pig. Excuse me while I go throw up." As I stormed off he yelled, "it's not like you need to be any skinnier sweetheart." I walked into the Emergency room and talked to a nurse. She told me they took him for an emergency MRI scan and to be patient. I took out my phone and called his mother as well as Jose and told them what happened. I asked the nurse where the cafeteria was, and I went there and got a coffee. I looked at my last picture of Christian and I. I longing stared at it, I looked up and there was the paramedic who ran in ahead of me.

"How is he?" I asked He didn't hear me until I stood, and walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. He turned to me as I asked again.

"How should I know does it say doctor gives a fuck about me?" I looked down and started crying. "Sorry, it's a long day just sit and drink your coffee." He pulled a chair up beside me, as he also had a coffee with him.

"He didn't respond to my questions but he did moan, he did open his eyes and came around, but the only thing out of his mouth was Ana. So I guess he wanted to make sure you were ok I don't know, he went back into unconscious again after. I'm sorry this must be a hard day for you." I nodded.

"I lost our twin babies today and I told him before the game started, this is all my fault."

"No, no, it isn't you thought you were doing something of sound mind and heart, I mean if my girlfriend told me we lost a child and it has happened. I would be devastated, but she saved stuff like that until after work." I nodded.

"I tried to keep it bottled in I really did, but it just exploded, and now it's costed me, Christian." I put my face in my hands and sobbed. As I did I heard his swine partner, come up to him.

"Hey man we gotta go," I felt his hand on my knee.

"Take care Ana," as he left I felt a piece of paper be placed beside me,

"Names Rocky, in case you change your mind." He clicked his tongue and walked off I looked at the number and waited until he was out of my vision before I threw his number out. I walked back to my now ice cold coffee and sipped it slowly. I didn't have my purse on me just a bit of leftover change at the game for when Jose brought me a hot dog but I was so sick to my gut I couldn't eat it. He ate it then gave me the change in case I wanted one. I placed my head on the table and it was no sooner than that I was out cold.

I awoke to the doctor and Grace standing over me. "What time is it?" I asked. The doctor spoke first.

"Ana I am afraid I have some bad news." He pulled in front of me as did Grace, he pulled out a Manilla color folder and there it was in black and white was Christian 's brain in front of me. "We know we did some brain workouts before so he won't forget anybody time soon, but the fact is, the hit got him, the pressure on his brain is too much so we put him under into a coma until the brain swelling comes down and he can wake him up," I remembered something.

"He said my name in the ambulance," I announced.

"Yes, Ana although that is helpful now, we still have to check and see if there is anything else damaged. Right now we are hoping in the next few weeks," I didn't even let him finish.

"The next few weeks? How long you want to keep under? Is this even normal? Maybe because he is smarter than most people maybe he will pull through he has too, I can't." The doctor looked over to Grace to back to me.

"Ana, relax ok? He is fine, he needs time to heal in his brain, and even then I don't think he will even play this year maybe not even next year, in fact, if he takes hits like this I might this may be his last game." I shook my head.

"He would die on the field before you write off the game." Grace chuckled "What?" I asked almost chipped.

"You almost sound like Carrick, wanting him to get back into the game soon." I sat there and shook within myself. I can't believe the woman was right. As the doctor continued.

"Look he may be under for a while, so why not do something with your time, travel? We can call you if he wakes up." As he said that that I blanked out and I looked ahead. I didn't want to go anywhere I wanted to stay here in the hospital with Christian.

"Can I see Christian?" I asked. The doctor shook his head.

"Not just yet maybe tomorrow morning, but right now you look like you need the rest." I nodded as Grace pulled me up. We walked together towards the door and there were Jose and Kate waiting for us. We had to make a lot of choices in the next few hours as a family. Jose took me under one shoulder as we walked out to get a cab, I didn't want to drive. He loaded me into the car and Kate slid beside me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

When I awoke it was the next morning, I was in my bed at my old house in my old room, I didn't move from my bed, I stayed there all day, I wanted to sleep I wanted to be in the bed next to Christian I wanted to be asleep with him I didn't want our love to end, I didn't want to be forgotten. With that I got up unsure of what do to next I went to the bathroom and relieved myself, as I did I looked around for a razor or something, just something to wake me up from the pain. I didn't find anything and I just went back to bed. I saw into my backyard, there I knew that the late August weather would bring rain and soon the end the summer season was here, and the mood of the rain fit how my heart ached. I didn't sleep, just moved my bed closer to the window to look out at the raindrops. It was unfair how I told him to play when he shouldn't have, it was all my fault, like my mother's death, like Christian's accident. I did something and it was a horrible cause and an effect. I heard the door open and close, I prayed it was Christian, but it was Grace.

"I know you're in a world of hurt right now, and I can't take this away from you like your mother could, but I'm going to try." She placed her hands on my arm and rubbed it back and forth.

"What we going to do about Christian?" I asked.

"The Doctor called this morning and it seems he is ok, we can leave him there and we can go see him but it won't do us any good, he is just sleeping it off. That's how I like to think about it. Ana, we need to talk about his house. Clearly, it will bring up some memories for you, so do you want me and you to move in here? Jose and I were talking and there is room for here, you can work, take your mind off things."

"I don't want to work, I want Christian. I want him in my bed resting with me."

"I understand that."

"No you don't," I sat up to face her, "this is a high school breakup, not some _Twilight_ fanfiction, Christian will wake up and he will remember me, I want to be as close to him as I can so he knows I never forgot about him as he won't forget about me. If it means every morning noon and night I lay in his hospital bed, then I will do it, I have enough money now to not work, I don't have any debts, and I want him. I will do all I can to lay beside him."

"What if he doesn't?" Her words where the harpoon to my heart and my dreams, I laid back down, I knew there was a good chance he wouldn't remember me but it was a chance I wasn't wanting to take, I wanted to be there when he opened his eyes I wanted to be in his arms. "Ana, we have to think about that, what if he wakes up and he says I don't want this, I don't want you, get out of my life?"

"is that what he said to Elena?"

"no that's what he said to his last girlfriend who was pregnant with his child. That's why he put a contract in place for you, because the girl who was just in love with him like you are now, killed I herself. Elena handled that breakup and you can see why the girl offed herself. Elena and Carrick well they had the affair for so long that, I think that he encouraged Christian to share with Elena. It was downright disgusting, but to Carrick, it wasn't that messed up. Look, you need to find something to do, Christian will wake up. He has to, but if you want to take time off, why not go travel? Isn't that what you and Christian wanted?" I nodded. "Then take his cars, take what you want from that house and we can move here, and live here until Christian wakes up." I nodded, I swallowed a sobbed knowing that there was 50/50 chance Christian would wake up and remember me. Grace rubbed my back and I fell back asleep she was right the next few days we had to move out of the house and cover all of it in sheets.

A few days later, the last week of August the leaves started to change, Jack came over and gave me the last game ball Christian played. All signed with getting well soon wishes, I held on to it like it was my baby. I hugged Jack knowing he was a good person. Between his help, Mia, Jose, Kate, and Grace's I was able to pack the house up of my stuff, clean it, shut off the water, clean out the fridge, and say goodbye. I took his pillow, as well as his cologne and one of his dress shirts. _Something to remember you by if this is goodbye._ I punched the alarm code in one last time, writing down the number on a piece of paper and giving it to Grace to hold on to, as I pulled the door closed I looked down to the garden I planted, the stone stairs down to the gardens. I locked the door, and I took one last look around, at the home I was walking away from due to a man being locked in a peaceful sleep to help him heal. I wanted to stay but really it would be one person in a big house with nothing but him surrounding me, it was what I wanted, but if he woke up and forgot I had even lived there, and forgot he signed all his belongs to me, he would be choked. Not that I won't give it all back in a heartbeat but this was for safety measures. I felt Jack's hand on my shoulder. "You know he said something about you wanting to travel, why not Mia and I take you to Paris? Get your mind off things?" I shook my head.

"I want to be here in case he wakes up." I countered.

"I understand but I did talk to the doctor today, he said it may be months if not years before he wakes, do you want to spend all your years in a hospital bed waiting for him to wake up and say Ana I missed you?" I nodded.

"I want to try to." I looked to the garden that now was going to brown and die in the fall and winter months, I cried thinking of how hard I worked on the garden. I loved it, but it had to die.

"Come with us, that way you can see I'm a nice guy."

"Are you asking on behalf of Mia or you? Because it sounds like you are begging me to go on a romantic trip as a third wheel. Sorry but I am not interested in your 'Bachelor show.'" He removed his hand.

"I was asking for Mia; you are forgetting this just didn't happen to you but to her brother." He turned and walked towards Mia. He was right, it didn't just happen to me, I was being selfish, Grace and Mia had lived through this too, I was just having a harder time since I had lost the babies. I watched as Jack and Mia left with my belongings in their car and Jose, Kate were living soon, Grace was taking Christian 's truck so it would run still, Jack brought it over after they won the game, they made the playoffs. I told Jose and Kate, "go ahead of me, I'm going to take the Cayman." They looked to each other, then to me as I opened the garage one last time, the last time we had a good time in this car, was the night we met, the night we drove down the highway, and now here and now I was going to take the cover off and I was going to drive it one last time, before putting it in storage. I reached the soft cover of the car and gently pulled it back as if I wanted to make love to it like Christian did when he pulled it off. I took my time. I pulled the cover and pushed it into the corner, I took my spare key I had for the car out and sat in the deep bucket seat. It was too much, I pulled the seat a little closer to the wheel, enough for a little bend in my knee, I turned the engine over and the engine purred for me, I revved it up in the garage, Jose and Kate jumped in the truck and moved outta the way as I took the car out of the driveway and up the hill, I followed behind Jose. I texted him before hitting the highway saying I would be home soon I wanted to see Christian in the hospital. He texted back ok.

I drove with the top up and the smoothness of the car as the miles slipped under the beast. I looked at the rest of the cars passing, I turned on the radio and the first song that came on was ' _Say Something_ ' I didn't think about the words before until now, but really I wanted to see Christian and be in his arms. I pulled into the hospital parking lot, I turned off the car and the rubble of the engine died. As the ache in my groin, I walked overpaid for the parking for a whole day when I knew I would be only a few hours. I walked in and asked to see where the long-term patients were and I was sent up to the third floor. I walked into the ward, and was told he was in room seven, I went into the darken room and turned on the light, it flooded the room with a clear image of what I hoped one day never to see from Christian, him with tubes coming in and out of his mouth and IV's all along his big beautiful arms, his clean-shaven face was now being overrun with a week worth of stubble. I went up to the bed and I looked at him. I pulled up a chair and sat beside him, I placed my hand in with his and rubbed it.

"I'm sorry for all of this, I shouldn't have told you about what happened to me, it ruined your life." I wasn't looking for an answer, only I felt it, his fingers tapped my hand. I jumped up and ran for the nurse. "He was awake I swear,"

"Sweetheart, not to disappoint you, but he taps the girls who wash him and such it's just a tick to let you know he is listening to you too. Just sit and talk with him, he is there, he just doesn't know what is going on outside." The nurse wasn't too empathic.

I went back to his side and took his hand again and talked to him about what had happened after the game.

"They gave you the game-winning ball and it is in a moving truck to my house. Your mom thought it was best we move back to our house so that in case I wanted to work I could be close to home and your mom won't be left alone in the house." I thought of something.

"if you can hear me tap once for yes tap twice for no." I felt his finger tapped my hand.

"Jack asked if he could take me and Mia to Paris to take my mind of everything here. should I go?" I felt like I was asking a magic eight ball, he tapped once.

"You sure about that?" He tapped once again. "This is I wish you were awake then I could go with you, and not as a third wheel." He tapped again. "Can I lay beside you?" He tapped twice, I sat there with him, "You sure?" He tapped twice again. "I will just come in beside you." I lowered the guard rail on the other side of the bed and laid on my side. I tucked my arms around him, I laid my head down in his armpit, he didn't move just breathed. In seconds I was home in his arms, this where I was meant to be, so he wanted to me to live my life, just to do things without him for now, but really I didn't want to be without him, I wanted to be in his arms. Soon the nurse came in to take some blood work, I told him I was going to go to Paris and to live my life he would be here I could come and visit him. I kissed his cheek as I did, a tear slipped from my eye. "I love you Christian Grey don't forget about me." He opened his eyes and looked at me. Slowly he slipped away, I may have dreamed he looked at me but I will never forget his gray eyes looking into mine and how red they looked.

I got on the plane with Mia since Jack was playing in place of Christian, he said he would join us in a few weeks but right now just to go and have girls time. I looked at the picture of Christian as I walked down the tunnel towards the plane. His arms around me and mine around him. In love, Mia looked at me then to the phone.

"He is fine, you saw him you will be fine, just let's go have some fun and when we come home he will have woken up. Ok?"

"I know but I just miss his arms." She wrapped her arm around me.

"Come on, I'm the female version of Christian, I think I give good hugs." I snored.

"You're right, the flight attendant showed us to our first class seats and I sat there and watched as the plane fill up with people and soon the plane taxied down the runway and lifted into the air. Not that I won't miss Vancouver, I would, but I would miss the one person who was here. Christian Grey.


	31. Epilogue

I had some problems with editing on here, so here is the last chapter I might update it but thank you all for reading it! thank you for commenting it and making it up but here we go again!

Epilogue.

Christian's Point of View.

I am not dead but fuck does my head hurt, I am on the field? I think I don't know. I hear my name but it sounds so far away, why is that? I want to look around for Ana, wait, why can't I move? Oh, shit not again! My body did it, it snapped. I'm not dead I'm in limbo, the place before you die and the coma-like state, I think my doctor talked about it last time I was like this or thought I was like this. I want to get up but I can't, I am pushing my own body to get up to look for Ana, where is she. I hear other voices around me, asking my name, checking me, "We're going to have to take him off the field." I heard. Then nothing but darkness.

I slip out of the darkness and into a sound of wailing but it sounds far away again, I want to wake up I want to wake up I open my eyes, I keep this mantra up for a little while until my body obeys my mind and my eyes open, bingo!

"Hey, Chris! You're awake!" The guy to my left says. I can only get out one word before I fall back into nothing.

"Ana" I choke out, then I close my eyes and fall back, along the way falling I heard, "no stay with me we're almost to the hos…" Darkness clouds me. Through the day I hear voices. Nothing like Ana's hers is something of an ocean lapping ageist the shore, something calming. I think back to the night we met the night I wanted to sleep with her but my head wanted to keep her at a distance, I wanted to see if she was like the rest, she wasn't she wanted kids she wanted a boy, and she wanted a life with me. My last girlfriend, she was with my child when she disappeared. Shortly after she was found in the morgue my heart broke but since I didn't remember as much as I remember my Ana, my dreamy-eyed Ana she makes the world make sense. Her blonde curls waving in the wind with us on the boat. Her sitting on my lap, I loved holding her, I never wanted her to see me this sick, this was too much even for me, I knew things were bad when they put the tube down my throat. What if I am like this forever? I can't do that to my Ana, my angel.

God watching her fall over that balcony made me believe in angels falling out of heaven, I'll always miss her, but I have to make her live again, believe there is a life after me, if it takes me, Jack, mom, Mia, Jose or Kate. Who makes her see there is more to life than our love. I have to make her believe in that life. I will be here, I just don't know how long. I want her to travel, God I want her to see the world she never did because of being in that damn kitchen. That one was one reason my dad didn't like her, was because she wasn't as well traveled.

My dad was a piece of shit I should have changed the contract years ago, but since I lost that last girl I never had to worry. But now here I was with Ana the right girl and she would take care of my mom and my sister better than my dad ever could. The fact he forced me to watch how a man makes love to a woman made me not want to be with a woman, until he let me fuck Jade, my skin just crawled days afterwards knowing my father and I shared the same woman and he could go on with his life and I felt like throwing up every time I looked at him or her when she came over. I hear a familiar voice "Hey buddy it's Jack!" I hear I want to let him know I can hear him, move your finger, move your finger, move your finger. I keep this up until he notices. He did, "hey you're moving, let me get the nurse." His footsteps take him down the hall only to have that nasty nurse who spends too long handling my junk and washing my chest, wishing I was hers. "in your dreams lady" Jack comes back and places my hand with his. "I wanted to talk to you about what we talked about, do you remember?" Of course, I do.

Flashback to the night of the game.

I walked in five minutes after Ana told me she had lost the twins, I wanted this for her, for us, I wanted children since she fell into my arms, I looked at Jack and Paris who were in cubbies beside me.

"Dude your late your never late, unless the little lady was giving a good time for good luck?" Jack sneered. I hated that he was sticking it to my baby sister.

"No it wasn't that," Jack's smug smile disappeared.

"What's up, I swear since you met this girl it's been bad news central, I don't think I can take anymore." He put his hand on my shoulder, and he was right, between my father pushing her down the stairs, I had no doubt in my mind that he killed her mother just to get her out of my life, as a sign to say back away from my money horse. I had spoken with my lawyers and the day I saw the footage of my dad grabbing Mrs. Steele hand and dragging her to the crosswalk, he just let nature take its course but I said let the police handle this, and they did. Without the help of Ana, he won't be coming back for a while but since he pushed her down the stairs, without her knowing she was pregnant, was the icing on the cake. After that, I made sure he never was to get near her or mom again. I had told Jack plans about Paris, about taking her there and purposing there on the Eiffel Tower. I also told him that if something had happened to me, to make sure she was supposed to live as if I wasn't gone from her side. I wanted that much for her. even if I was in a bed with tubes in me I would be happy knowing she was off living her life, I wanted to hear about Paris from her soothing voice, nobody else's. I looked at Jack, now or never. 'she lost the twins today.' It got so quiet in there you could hear a pin drop. Coach came over,

"You don't have to play today if you don't want to, we can bench you and Jack can go in for you." I shook him off.

"No I want to play, please let me take my mind off of this and play." He nodded and went back to making notes on the plays we were going to make. Jack looked at me as I tried not to cry.

"If something happens to you, I will make sure she learns to live again." I nodded.

"Thanks, man I needed to hear that." I wanted her to live as if I wasn't there, as hard as it was, she needed to do it.

End Flashback

I lay there and tapped his hand. I remembered.

"Well I haven't convinced her to go to Paris yet can you help me out?" I tapped his hand, "Thanks, man you're the best." I could hear him tear up. "She is a great girl, I know she and I never saw eye to eye, but if anybody who deserved her, it was you."

"Yeah, but it left me in a hospital bed and her outside living her life. I don't want her to, I want her here, but I know that if I don't come out of this anytime soon, I don't want to her feel like she is wasting her time."

"I know I have to go soon buddy but I will give her the game ball, do you have the letters that you wrote for your mother and for your sister? Did you right Ana one?" He asked,

The letters were meant in the case of an emergency, solely for the purposes like this. My mother's letter were different than Mia's and Ana's well Ana's would get hers from Jack if she made it to Paris. It went something like this.

Dearest Ana,

I love you so much, more than you know, I only wish I could be there in Paris, the city of love. I know our children would be so happy here. Being this wealthy I have traveled many places and seen many things, many I wish I had seen with you, that way I could see your face light up when we would see the Eiffel Tower, and Notre-Damn de Paris Church. You deserve the best this life has to offer, and I am offering you a chance to see this beautiful world without me, one day we will walk side by side and see it all, but for now, I want you to live. Live as if I am going to fly to Paris to see you, live as if I am not here, all I have I give to you. I did find out that my father did have a hand in your mother's death, he dragged her to the crosswalk and pushed her in front of the car. You had no idea, my lawyers took care of the fine details, you will never have to stand and testify to this crime. As for our agreement, I do ask that you take care of my sister and my mother to make sure they are ok. Jose told me he would hire somebody for you since you are barely at work now. For right now don't worry about me, I'm fine, come home and when you do visit me and tell me how Paris was, and then go out in the world again, tell me about it, I want to hear what it is like through your voice. I love you so much baby, and until I wake up, keep safe my Angel. We will meet again.

Christian.

I tapped his hand again, he knew that I had given the letter when he was at my house a few weeks ago. When Ana was on bed rest when we thought we were having twins. But now that dream of us having a family was a pipe dream, I longed for the day when her belly swollen with our child inside of her. I wanted a boy as did she. Right now I needed to get better, for her, for me. Shortly after Jack left I fell back into darkness, I dreamed of Ana and her smile, her when she was wrapped up like a demi-goddess in the sheets. Her blonde hair wavy and wrapped around my fingers, her eyes staring into mine. The fact our babies were in her belly made me hard. Until I heard her voice. It was an Angelic song, asking about Paris, now it was a do or don't time, the time to push her out of my life, and tell her to move on with hers, she had to. She had to fly and when she came back she had to live this life, with or without me. Wait why is she taking the bed railing down? only the nurses do, oh, she wants to be beside me. I'm in heaven, I died and gone to heaven there is no other way to describe it. There she was her body push in with mine in this hospital bed, I want her here now forever, but how will she know the world if I keep her here and I never wake up? I have to wake up if not for me for her. I hear the nurse coming in, I HAVE TO SEE HER FACE ONE LAST TIME! I scream in my mind for me to wake up, I feel those lips on my cheek, her pouty lips that when she bit down on one of them the best pleasure came rushing to my groin, the same lips she makes love to me with. I did all I could fire all I could in my mind and there I looked at her. One last time. Her face was blurry, but I could see the outline her hair was in soft waves around her face. I wish I could smile I wish I could talk. I closed my eyes, and she was gone, as was I, I slipped back into darkness. My mother would visit me in the coming days, as would Jose and Kate.

I could feel they're love for me, but it wasn't the same. I sent my angel away, my Angel, they weren't my Ana Steele.

The End

Catch Ana and Christian in the next book A Lion's Devotion


End file.
